The Legend of Zelda: Heroes
by Courage of Awesome
Summary: Two girls move into a cabin located deep in the woods to try and forget a murder. While there, something goes wrong with their TV and it explodes, leaving a portal behind that transports them to Hyrule. There, they meet Link and Dark. What happens when they find out that their favorite game is real? Will they stay? Or will they leave? Will love blossom? LinkXOC & DarkXOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Courage of Awesome here! I'm back with another story! This is obviously a Legend of Zelda fan fiction. This story is mainly about Link, Dark Link(Dark), and two OC's. The story is in my main OC's POV**

**Link: I'm hoping this story is good. And by the way, yes, I do talk.**

**Dark: And so do I. Obviously.**

**That reminds me. Dark is not evil in this story. I hope you like this story. It's probably not that original, but please go along with it.**

**Dark: Courage of Awesome doesn't own the Link Meister over there, me, or the Zelda Series.**

**Link: She only owns this story. Oh, nice penname, by the way.**

**Thanks! On with the story! Enjoy! XD**

* * *

**Chapter One: What Could Go Wrong?**

The gravel skittered out from under my Toyota's wheels as it drove down the old road. The truck was a forest green with a bit of rust here and there. The engine was a bit rough sounding and needed a few repairs, but all in all, it was a pretty good and reliable truck.

"Are we there yet?" my friend, Shade, asked me from the passenger seat. She was a short girl, about 5'2, she had wavy black hair with purple streaks that went down to her hips, and deep brown eyes. Shade was also pretty tan.

"Almost. We should be arriving in ten minutes," I answered.

"Good."

My pale hands gripped the steering wheel tightly. I clenched my teeth together as my pale blue eyes scanned the area for anything weird. There had been repeated encounters with a criminal that broke out of prison not too long ago. So I was on the alert.

Quickly, I whipped my forehead because of the sweat that dripped off my brown, wispy hair that went just past my shoulders. _It's okay, Willow. You'll be fine. Nothing is going to get you. You're not too far away from your new place. And Shade is with you. You'll be fine, _I tried to reassure myself.

You see, not too long ago, my family was murdered by the very criminal who had broken out of prison. Shade had offered to move away with me. Thank God. I don't know if I could have even left her.

Now Shade and I were moving into my family's summer cabin on the lake. It was pretty nice and rarely used, so it would be a suitable place to live. It wouldn't be too long now. I could practically see the cabin now. It had a beautiful view of the lake and a lot of woods surrounding it.

Finally, I actually saw it. "There it is, Shade! Home sweet home!" I cheered. I drove into the driveway and turned off the truck. We got out, grabbed our bags, and headed towards the door. "I can't wait just to relax," I murmured.

"I totally agree," Shade told me.

I opened the door and gasped. There were cobwebs, dust, and leaves everywhere. It looked like we had some cleaning to do. I put my bags on the porch, grabbed the broom resting in the corner, and began sweeping the floor. Shade just stared at me. "Well, don't just stand there! Start cleaning!" I ordered.

"Fine," she grumbled and began cleaning up too.

I went into the bedrooms and took all the blankets, sheets, and mattresses outside and began beating them, trying to get the dust off of them. I did the same thing with the curtains, table cloths, and shower curtains.

By the time I did all that, Shade had just finished sweeping the main floor with all its rooms. "You know, this would be a lot more fun with some music," I said walking over to the stereo. I turned it on and put in the All-American Rejects' CD, Move Along. We jammed out while cleaning the entire house. Both the main floor and the second floor were cleaned at the end of the day.

"There," I said. "Now that all the cleaning is taken care of, want to play the Wii?"

"Heck yes!" Shade shouted. "I wanna watch you play Twilight Princess!"

We ran into the living room and plugged my Wii into the large TV. We, even though we were eighteen-years-old, still loved to play the Wii and The Legend of Zelda was our favorite video game series. It was even better than Mario Bros.

I had played almost all the Zelda games except for maybe four of them. So far, Twilight Princess was my favorite with Skyward Sword ranking a close second. Shade had only played a few of them and always needed help before she could actually play one of the games.

Soon, the loading screen for Twilight Princess appeared. I selected my newest file and began playing where I last saved. Currently, I was in the Twilight Palace trying to get the Sols away from those creepy hands.

As the last hand chased me, trying to reclaim the Sol, the light of the Twilight Realm, Shade was screaming to not let it get me. I used Link's incredible skills to easily outmaneuver the floating hand. I eventually made it out and I placed the Sol in its holder, making their light transfer to the Master Sword currently in Link's right hand. I absolutely loved this game! I smiled.

Soon, I had 100% of that temple and I was on my way to Hyrule Castle after listening to Midna's troubles. In less than two hours, I had collected everything in the castle and now was fighting Ganondorf in his last, last, last battle. You had to face him three times to beat him. The first was when he was using Zelda as a puppet. The second was his beast form. Then there was a quick horse chase I had to participate in. Finally, I faced him in the standoff.

I beat the Demon King and completely finished the game, not leaving a single side quest to do. I watched as the credits rolled up the screen as the scenery changed over and over. "Hey, Shade," I suddenly said. "You like Dark Link, don't you?"

"Yeah, he's a pretty cool dude. He is my favorite mini boss. Too bad he's not in this game," she sighed.

"He's my favorite mini boss too. And who says he's not?" I said cunningly. Shade looked at me confused. I logged back into my game, warped to Link's hometown of Ordon, and went into his house. There, I went down into the basement, took out my lantern, and stood in front of a mirror. "Okay, watch this," I said.

I put my lantern back into Link's Pocket of Holding and used the C button on the Nunchuck to look at the mirror. Eyes resting on a dark silhouette looked back out the mirror with a sword resting on its back. Shade gasped. "Told ya!" I laughed.

"S-Shut up!" she snapped. "I'm tired. Let's go to bed."

I nodded and followed her up the stairs. We laid down in our separate beds and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

A dull buzzing sound aroused me from my sleep. It was slowly growing. It sounded like when you first turn on a TV. I shook Shade.

"Do you hear that?" I asked.

"What?" she asked groggily.

"Do you hear that?" I repeated. I finally got her attention. Could she hear this strange sound too?

"Yeah," she finally answered. "Did you leave the TV on?"

I shook my head. "Nope. Let's go check it out." I grabbed the pistol hanging on the wall and cocked it. Shade did the same with a shotgun.

Slowly, we crept downstairs, hoping that if someone was in the cabin, we could catch them off guard. No one was in the main hall, so we began scouting. Eventually, coming across the living room, I blinked.

The TV **was** on. It was playing a theme song that sounded a little like it could belong to a Zelda game. Colors, both dark and bright, filled the screen. Words finally formed, and I read them aloud. "Do you have what it takes to be a hero? Find out in The Legend of Zelda: Heroes!" _Is this a commercial for another game? _I wondered.

Before I could even think anything else, the TV suddenly went ballistic. It exploded into millions of pieces, leaving a black thing behind.

"What do you think it is?" Shade asked.

"I don't know, but I feel like it's calling out to me," I said.

"Me too."

Shade and I walked towards the black object warily. I reached out a hesitant hand and touched the thing. In a flash, Shade and I were sucked inside. It was like we were travelling to a different dimension. Suddenly, everything went black.

* * *

**Chapter One is done. I thought a lot about this chapter. It actually took a little while to write this, so I hope it's decent.**

**Link: I like it.**

**Dark: Me too, but why aren't we in the chapter?**

**You're gonna be in the next one. Don't worry.**

**Link and Dark: Sweet!**

**Please rate and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am now working on chapter 2.**

**Link: Yes!**

**Dark: What are you so happy about?**

**Link: Don't you remember? We show up in this chapter.**

**Dark: Oh, yeah. Yes!**

**Actually, Link will only be in this chapter. You'll be in the next chapter, Dark. Well, I won't keep you two waiting any longer. On with the story! Enjoy! XD **

**Dark: What do ya mean I'm not in this chapter!?**

**I do not own the Legend of Zelda.**

* * *

**Chapter Two: What Time Is It?**

_I floated around in what seemed like endless darkness. Where was I? Where was Shade?_

_"Hello?" I called. "Is anyone there?"_

_Nothing. Suddenly the black space shook violently. A green hill filled with flowers of all kinds suddenly rose before me. Orbs of light floated around the grassy hill in and excited manner. I was set down gently on the very hill._

_"Welcome, Willow," three majestic voices spoke kindly. Three women came floating down from above. One was quite tan with reddish-orange hair and bright orange eyes. She was wearing a bright gown and the red aura that surround her practically radiated with power. Her strong arms carried a golden triangle, and she hovered higher than the others. _

_To the left was a pale woman with flowing blue locks and oceanic eyes. Much like the other woman, she wore a beautiful dress, only it was a light blue. She also held a glowing gold triangle. This woman looked very studious._

_To the right was a woman with lovely forest green hair. Her green gown flowed in an nonexistent wind. This woman's bright green eyes seemed to stare into my very soul. Her beautiful features showed determination and courage. Like the others she held a golden triangle._

_I was breathless at their beauty. They seemed familiar for some reason. That's when it hit me. The three goddess from the Zelda series. Din, Nayru, and Farore. Farore suddenly came closer, landing on the grassy hill beside me._

_"My child," she spoke sweetly. "I have been waiting for you. Now accept."_

_"Accept? Accept what?" I asked._

_"My power. You are one of the chosen Triforce bearers," she answered._

_My mouth fell open slightly. "But, Farore. I thought that there could only be three bearers. Hence the name Triforce."_

_She and the other goddesses smiled. "Six. One each of three. Three each of six. For each Triforce piece there are two bearers to create equality. This legend was not passed down to mortals. The mortals chosen to be the second bearers don't even know of their legacy. Therefore, their marks will not show."_

_"Another bearer will be awakened soon," Nayru spoke softly. Farore nodded, then turned to me._

_"My child. My Willow," Farore said. "Accept this. Accept this now!" With that command issued, Farore pushed her piece of the Triforce at me. I felt its form sink into my very being from my chest. A great light blinded me. I felt a burning sensation erupt through me. I screamed, and the world, I now knew was the sacred realm, slowly disappeared. I was left screaming in the endless darkness again._

* * *

I groaned as my eyes fluttered open. They immediately closed upon the brightness of the room. I tried opening them again. After a few attempts, I finally opened them all the way without them closing.

Before me, I saw, white marble pillars. I sat up and groaned again, clutching my head. _That was one crazy dream,_ I thought. My hand started to burn. I gasped at the sensation and gazed at the back of my right hand. My eyes widened.

On the back of my right hand were three triangles traced with blue. The triangle on the bottom right was slightly darker. "Oh, my God. Or Goddesses, I should say," I exclaimed. "The Triforce of Courage!"

I took a look at my surroundings again. I was sitting in a Mosaic Triforce etched into the floor. There were two weird looking statues guarding a closed doorway and a set of stair leading up to twin silver doors. It looked like the Temple of Time from Twilight Princess.

I saw a bit of color to my left. There, Shade was laying a few feet away. I crawled over to her. "Shade! Shade!" I shouted, shaking her. She wasn't responding. "Shade!" I yelled louder. I couldn't even tell if she was breathing. Tears welled up in my eyes and I let my head fall onto Shade's unmoving body.

That's when I heard it. A loud snore erupted from the petite girl's body. My head shot up, and I looked at Shade with disapproving eyes. _She had me worried for nothing! She's only sleeping! Why that little, ugh! _I cursed mentally.

I moved my head next to Shade's ear. Smiling, I suddenly shouted, "Wake the hell up!"

"Whoa!" she yelled, jumping up, surprised. I laughed at her shock and then her glare when she realized it was only me. "Why did you do that!? You almost made me die!" she shouted angrily at me.

"Well, it worked. You woke up," I smirked.

"Why you… Hey! Where are we, Willow?" she started, but switched to a question.

"The Temple of Time, I think. When we entered that thing, I think it took us to Hyrule. Also, I had a dream about Din, Nayru, and Farore. Then I awoke with this on my hand," I explained, showing her my hand. She gasped.

"Tell me everything," she ordered. I told her about the whole "Six. One each of three. Three each of six." She understood enough to follow. "Okay, if this is really Hyrule, what should we do?" she asked.

I thought for a moment. "I think we should exit this temple," I said, pointing to the silver doors. She nodded, and we walked up the stairs. "Ready?" I asked, holding out my hand, standing in front of the doors.

She took my hand. "As ready as I'll ever be," she answered.

I opened the door, and we walked into the light that the door was guarding. _What awaits us on the other side? _

* * *

As the light evaporated from around us, I realized we were now in the Sacred Grove. The Sacred Grove is more or less the future Temple of Time after it started to age and fall into ruin. I gazed at the beautiful scenery.

"I guess this really is Hyrule," I stated bluntly.

"I guess…" Shade began, but was cut off my childish laughter.

"Eee hee hee! You have intruded into our forest. Leave now, or face the consequences. Eee hee hee," the voice giggled.

"Who are you!?" I demande bravely. I was suddenly aware of a stinging pain coming from my right shoulder. I looked at it and saw something wedged into a bloody hole. I dug the object out, wincing in pain. With the object now in my hand, I studied it. "A deku nut? Skull Kids!" I realized.

I dove behind a large collapsed pillar, trying to shield myself from the rain of the tiny projectiles. I was not completely successful. Three deku nuts were now lodged in my side and two in my left arm.

Shade just stood there shocked. "Get out of there, you idiot!" I bellowed. She didn't move. That's when I realized she was being held in place by nearly invisible strings that the Skull Kids used for their puppet monsters. The strings started cutting into her wrists and ankles, making her bleed badly. There were several deku nuts protruding from her back and possibly more in the front.

I growled in anger. Grabbing a piece of flint from the ground, I raced over to Shade and cut her free of the strings and drug her behind the pillar as quickly as I could. A steady second round of deku nuts came flying at us.

I looked at Shade's unconscious form. She had lost too much blood already. It stained her light blue, silk pajamas. Hers and my own blood stained my green sleep shorts and white tank top that I slept in the previous night.

I turned my attention back to the Skull Kids. They're were at least three of the scarecrow looking children. They repeatedly shot waves of nuts at us from their little horns. A flash caught my attention. Beside me was an old wall ornament of a shield. This would have to do.

I made sure Shade was out of range of the deku nuts before picking up the shield and running out into the battle. I squatted down and blocked the little makeshift bullets with the shield. _Bullets? Wait! My pistol! _I realized looking around for the said weapon. It was nowhere in sight. It must have not teleported with us. Great.

A flashback went through my mind. It was when I had played Ocarina of Time, another Zelda game. I had to bounce back deku nuts with Link's shield to get Deku Scrubs to stop shooting at me. It was a risky plan, but the only one I had.

I stood back up and used the shield like a reflector and made the deku nuts bounce back at their firers. Each time I did so, I ended up destroying the little horn that they were fired with. The attack stopped.

"Eee hee hee! That was fun! We'll let you and your friend travel safely. Let us show you the quick way out. Eee hee hee!" one of them said, smiling their scarecrow like grin.

The little pranksters raised their glove-clad hands, and a storm of leaves started circling a small area. A ring of blue light appeared. They had created a portal. "Bye!" all the Skull Kids said in unison.

"Bye," I replied. It seemed they were only testing us. I made my way back to Shade and kneeled. I laced her arms over my shoulders and grabbed under her knees. Picking her up on my back, I walked to the portal with my bare feet and stepping into it. I was surrounded with a blue prism and transported to who knows where.

* * *

I was placed gently down on the ground somewhere in a forest, Shade still on my back. I saw purple fog behind me. It appeared I was in Faron Woods. If I remembered right this is the place Link had his lantern stolen my a monkey.

Sure enough there was the cave that led to Coro's lantern oil shop. I began walking in that direction. As I walked through the caves, I tried waking Shade. She eventually stirred. "Hey, Shade. How you feeling?"

"Not… good," she muttered.

"Well, don't fall asleep," I said to her. I got no response. "Hey, do remember the legend on how Skull Kids came to be?" I asked.

"No," she finally answered.

"Well, they say that when a kid wandered into the Lost Woods, they were never seen again. Some parents say that sometimes you can see a Skull Kid doing the stuff a child would like to do and claim that it was one of the hobbies that their child liked to do. Thus, the Skull Kids were born," I explained.

I got no answer. Shade had passed out again from blood loss. I felt weak from it too. I finally made it out of the cave and past Coro's shop. I made it all the way over the bridge leading to Ordon. "I have… to make it," I grunted in pain. Shade felt heavier than ever and I was on the brink of unconsciousness. Why I didn't I heal Shade and me at Faron's Spring, I didn't know. I just felt compelled to go to Ordon's Spring instead.

I saw the Spring's gates over the bridge and I began trying to go faster. I made it all the way to the gate, but I collapsed from exhaustion. I never even made it to the water. It was only a few more inches away. I managed to keep Shade on my back, cushioning her fall.

I mentally cursed the Skull Kids. _Damn Skull Kids! If they weren't kids, I'd kill them! If I had the strength._

I managed to snicker. Even though I won that battle, I'd still die by a little nut shot out of either a trumpet, recorder, or flute. _What a way to die. At least I did it while protecting my friend, _I thought.

The last thing I remembered seeing was a pair of brown boots.

* * *

I awoke a little groggy and definitely sore. I protested the slightest movement I made. Sitting up from my comfortable spot on a couch, I began to take in my surroundings.

I appeared to be in a house made entirely from wood. There was a door not too far away and a small kitchen on the other side of the wall. There was a picture that was obviously drawn from child hanging on the wall across from the couch. There was a man, a woman, and two children drawn on it. Lastly, a large table was in the middle of the room.

I rubbed my poor stomach in protest to the pain that was settling in. The shirt that I wore felt a little rougher than usual. I looked down and saw that my entire torso and left arm was bandaged in white gauze. That was all that was on my upper half. I was still wearing my shorts.

A blush appeared on my face. _If someone bandaged my torso, that means they… saw me, _I realized with embarrassment. I found my tank top folded up on the large table. I quickly put it on. Where was I? And why did this house look familiar?

The door in the room suddenly opened, and Shade, a blonde woman with a baby in her arms, and a little boy walked in. "Oh, Willow. You're up. I'm pretty sure you know who these people are," Shade said, a smile on her lips.

Let me tell you. When the most obvious things appear before you, realization is like a fist. It just punches you in the freaking face!

* * *

**End of chapter 2. Do you know who's house Willow woke up in? Do you know who saved her? If so, tell me in the review I hope your sending me. ^_^**

**Oh, by the way, that thing with Dark in the Mirror really works in the game. You just have to angle the camera right. Also, it works better when you have the Master Sword.**

**Link and Dark are asleep right now cause it's 1:00 in the morning right now, so I'll have to do it.**

**Link and Dark: Please rate and review… (says in their sleep)**

**Link: (slightly wakes up) Go to bed, Courage of Awesome.**

**Fine, but you two will have to get up so I can. I have a pull out bed under my bed and the guest bedroom is down the hall, so get up.**

**Link and Dark: Okay…**

**Again, please rate and review! ^.^**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back with another chapter! Yay! I can't wait to read the reviews!**

**Dark: Settle down. Just because you've gotten a few reviews doesn't mean you're gonna get more.**

**Link: Dark, that's not a nice thing to say.**

**Dark: You were thinking it too!**

**Link: Maybe, but I wasn't gonna say it to her face!**

**Guys, I'm right here. (sigh) On with the story! Enjoy! XD**

**I do not own Zelda.**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Meeting A Hero**

"Uli, Colin, and the baby!" I realized. When I said realization was like a punch in the face, I wasn't kidding. "I feel really stupid for not recognizing this place," I grumbled.

"What was that?" Uli asked me.

"Oh, nothing," I played it off. "Am I in Ordon?"

Uli nodded. "Yes, you are. When Link found you and your friend, he rushed over here in a hurry. My husband, Rusl, got two new grey hairs in his beard!" she said, laughing at the last part.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Link found me? As in Link of Ordon?" I asked, skeptical.

"Yes, and he seemed very reluctant to leave you and Shade. He seemed very protective," Uli confirmed.

"Link was protective of us? Wow," I said.

"It was quite strange. Oh, that reminds me. Rusl and Link are up at the ranch, practicing their sword techniques. I am supposed to bring them lunch. Would you like to come?" she said.

I nodded once. "Yeah, I'd love to. Shade?"

"Sure, I'll come. Can't wait to meet the guy," Shade answered.

"Alright, just let me prepare lunch," Uli told us. "Uh, was it Willow?" I nodded. "Could you watch, Rosie?"

"Rosie?" I questioned.

"Oh, that's the baby's name," Uli explained.

"Oh. Uh, yeah. Sure I can."

Uli handed me the infant who was wrapped in a pink blanket. I saw a tuff of blonde hair on her head. The baby had a pale complexion with chubby cheeks tinted red.

"I see why you call her Rosie," I said, swaying the baby gently. Uli just smiled. The baby gurgled a response and started to fall asleep.

"Okay, I'm ready," Uli announced. "Let's go before it gets cold." In her arms was a huge basket filled with different foods.

"Uli, let me carry that. You carry Rosie," I told her. She obliged, and we traded. "Alright. Now let's go."

We all walked out the door, and I noticed Colin picking something up and slinging it over his back. It was a small wooden sword and a wooden shield. _That's right. At the end of Twilight Princess, he had a sword and shield. Only the sword was real. Why did he switch to wooden sword? _I wondered.

Eventually, we came to the gates that blocked the goats from getting out of the ranch. I heard the clanking of metal clashing with metal. Looking over towards the center of the field, I saw a middle-aged blonde man with a beard and cool blue eyes.

Fighting the middle-aged man was teen about nineteen years of age. He had brownish-gold hair and cerulean eyes. But what stood out the most on the man was his green tunic and long hat. He fought bravely with unimaginable skill.

"Link," I said in awe. I never thought I'd ever see this. I saw Link's long, elven like ears twitch when I said his name. He turned his head towards me and his beautiful eyes widened slightly.

Link told the middle-aged man, I presumed to be Rusl, something before coming over here. It sounded along the lines of, "Let's stop for now."

The two men jogged up to where we were. "I see you're up and about. How are you feeling?" Link asked me, his voice smooth and masculine, but not too much so.

I had to keep from squealing like a fan girl. "I'm feeling okay," I said, calmly. However, on the inside I was saying, _Oh, my gosh! Link spoke! He spoke! And he asked about me!_

"Well, that's good," he said.

"Is that lunch in there, Uli?" Rusl asked in his deep, fatherly voice.

"Why, yes. I figured you boys needed a break," she answered.

"Thanks," the guys said together.

We got a blanket and spread it out on the ground before laying out food. I sat down on the blanket, suddenly tired. Shade joined me and patted my back. "Don't exert yourself, Willow," she said.

"How are you so healthy. You were more worse off than me," I said, sweating slightly.

"Not true. You worked yourself over the normal exhaustion level trying to get us to Ordon while I passed out and got carried. It preserved my energy," Shade protested.

"That's true," I sighed. Those wounds where the deku nuts had lodged in me were starting to hurt. I winced and grabbed my left arm.

"Hey, settle down! Your wounds will reopen!" Link said, suddenly by my side. He touched my shoulder lightly, and I felt a spark run through my body. Red started seeping through the bandages on my arms. Link sighed. "Colin run back to your house and get me more gauze."

"It sounds as if you've taken care of wounds on someone other than yourself before," I said, grimacing.

"Well, yeah. Who do you think dressed your wounds?" he replied.

A blush rose to my cheeks. _He's the one who fixed my wounds! He wrapped my torso! He saw me!_

I pushed some hair behind my ears and Shade gasped. "Willow, your ears! They're like a Hylian's!"

"What!?"

* * *

**Chapter 3 done. Weren't expecting that, were you?**

**Rate and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm baaack! And I have a gift. A new chapter! I bet all of you guys were like, what the flip!? My friend said chapter 3 was weird, but the good thing was that I was going for that.**

**She was all like ^.^' (that's a sweatdrop)**

**Link: When I read… THAT. I was flipping out in my brain.**

**Dark: I was flipping out in reality.**

**Don't worry guys. It will be clarified. Now, without further a due… (queue dramatic drumroll) CHAPTER 4!**

**Enjoy! XD**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Shadows**

"What!?" I exclaimed. "What do ya mean my ears are like a Hylian's?"

Shade moved her hands to her head. "Well, first they were rounded, now they're flipping long and pointy!"

"What? Was your ears not always like that?" Link asked.

I paled. Time to spill the beans. "There's something we need to tell you," I said. "Shade and I aren't from this dimension or time. Where we come from, it's the twenty-first century in the USA. Hyrule there, is a thing called a video game. It was made up."

"How can we be made up when we're right here?" Uli asked.

Link turned towards her. "There have been people known to be able to subconsciously see other dimensions. The person who created this… video game, must have seen our dimension and thought he made it up."

"Well, then. He's seen your dimension in many different time periods and alternate realities," Shade said, opening her big mouth. When she realized what she said, she slapped her hand over her mouth.

Before anyone could say anything, Colin came back with the gauze. "Thanks, Colin," Link said. He unwrapped the bandages on my left arm and began to redo them. He leaned forward and spoke, his warm breath stickling my ear. "I think I gave you the wrong impression. I just dressed the visible wounds when I found you two. Uli dressed the rest," he said.

I sighed deeply, relieved. When Link finished tending to my wound, he leaned back again. "Well, I would like to hear more about your dimension. Care to come to my house?" Link asked Shade and me.

"Sure," we said in unison after we glanced at each other.

Link helped me up and waited for Shade to join us. He started walking to his house, and I followed the way by heart. By the time we got inside his house, I realized it was a lot larger than it was on the video game.

"It's so much better than the video game," Shade sighed.

I turned to Link. "May I look around?" I asked.

"Certainly."

I started looking around the main floor. I picked up the book that was left on the table. Looking at its cover my eyes widened.

"If only you could read Hylian, huh?" Shade said.

"I can," I gasped. "I can read it."

"What? How?" Shade asked. I shrugged. "That's not fair! Why do you get the cool stuff?"

After Shade settled down, I continued to look around. Link's house looked exactly like it did in the game. Only Link had added a few things to it, and it was a little neater. For one thing, Link had added a couch.

I climbed up the latters leading to the upper floors and looked out the window. The view was amazing.

"Like the view?" Link asked from my right.

"'You have no idea how much I do," I replied, a smile on my face.

"Would you like to stay up here for the night?" he asked.

My smile widened. "Could I? Thank you," I said, hugging Link slightly. When I realized what I was doing I jumped back. "I'm so sorry!" I apologized.

"It's fine. I'm just glad that I made you happy," he said, shrugging it off. "Well, it's getting late, so I'll let you get some rest. Good night."

"Night," I said, watching him climb down the latter. I sighed and laid down to sleep.

* * *

"Will…ow... Willo…w… Willow!" a voice yelled at my groggy self. I stood up only to be tackled my Shade. I stumbled backwards and hit the back railing, falling over its edge. I hit the ground with a loud, "THUMP!"

"Ow," I mumbled, lying on my back. "What? What the hell could you want so much that you'd tackle me and make me fall over the ledge?"

"I had the dream," Shade said, awe in her voice.

My blue eyes opened in surprise. "You did?" I asked, skeptical.

"Uh huh," she nodded excitedly. She climbed down to the main floor and sat beside me. She explained what happened. It was exactly like mine, only with Nayru.

"Well, that makes no sense!" I exclaimed with a joking smirk. "What was Nayru thinking when she chose you to possess the Triforce of Wisdom?"

"Hey!" Shade yelled, irritated, stomping on the floor. Her new Hylian ears twitched angrily.

"Relax. Geez, I was only kidding," I explained.

Suddenly, there was a loud shattering sound. A dark laughter suddenly drifted across the room. It sent chills up our spines. A strange wind started to blow things around violently. It was weird considering it was inside.

All of the shadows in the room quickly gathered in the middle creating a black circle in the middle of the room. I swear. If was the video game, there'd be some ominous music playing in the back ground.

The shadows started quivering and the room seemed to pulse. Out of nowhere, the shadows shot up creating a dark pillar in the middle of the room and out stepped a face I thought I'd never see.

The being was wearing a black tunic and a long black hat. He was slightly paler than Link with pitch black hair and blood red eyes.

"Dark Link," I managed to say without stuttering.

"That's right. Now, don't wear it out," he said, his voice slightly deeper than Link's. "So which one of you lovely ladies caused the whole house to shake enough to break the mirror imprisoning me?"

Our faces paled. Shade and I started pointing at each other. We slapped each other's hands, trying to point at the other.

"I'm gonna guess it was a team effort. If I saw right from the reflecting pool, she fell and you stomped the ground hard enough to finish the job," Dark said.

_How could he have known? _I asked myself. _And where the hell is Link!?_

Standing up, I placed myself in front of Shade while grabbing a large knife from the kitchen. "Silly girl," Dark chuckled. "Only the bearer of the Triforce of Courage can defeat me, and he is nowhere in sight."

I smiled and raised my right hand, which had the knife in it. When Dark saw the Triforce on the back of my hand, his crimson eyes widened. "Six. One each of three. Three each of six," I said, quoting Farore.

"How is this possible!?" Dark seethed. "Oh, well. Not like it matters anyway. I wasn't going to do anything. Ganondorf is dead, so the seal on my has finally broken after all those reincarnations, and I can do whatever I want."

"Who are you?" a voice asked from the doorway. "Why do you look like me?"

I turned and a saw Link. _That's right. He never had to fight Dark in this life, _I realized.

"I am Dark Link, or Dark for short. I was once an enemy. Now I just don't care anymore. I can finally do what I want. I'm free!" Dark cheered. "Isn't that right, little girls?"

"We're not little!" Shade and I shouted.

"Of course you're not. Well, I'm bored, so I'll see you guy later," Dark announced. With a snap of his fingers, he disappeared, sinking into the floor and escaping as a shadow.

"Well, that was weird," I stated.

"No kidding. Now what's this about three each of six? And why do you have the Triforce of Courage as well as myself?" Link asked.

"Well, crap! Looks like I've got some explaining to do."

* * *

**I finished chapter 4! Yay!**

**Dark: I actually appeared in the story! Yay!**

**Link: Dark is acting out of character! Yay!**

**Why are we all yaying!?**

**Link and Dark: (shrugs)**

**Anyway, I'd like to thank you guys so much for reviewing. Keep it up. Now, I have question for you guys. On a scale from 1 to 10, where would you rate this story? If you have some suggestions for my writing or for this story, feel free to put them in the review. But remember, if they stray too far from my story plot, I won't use them.**

**Okay, I'm trying to make your eyes fall off. Rate and review!**

**Love you guys! XD**

**3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4, I now realize, had so many typos. O_Q I'm so mortified. I try so hard not to have too many typos and look how well that's going! I'm really sorry faithful readers. **

**Link and Dark aren't here right now. They're probably off sparring somewhere. Besides I'm mad at them anyway. They made me reread the story, and I saw how the story seemed rushed. I'm gonna try to slow it down. I wanna make it at least ten chapters.**

**Okay, on with the story.**

* * *

Paranoia. A severe pain in the butt. That's what should be in the dictionary, not _insanity marked by delusions of persecution or glory. _Of course that definition fit my symptoms, but I still liked mine better. I was always looking over my shoulder for Dark to suddenly appear.

_Seal? Finally free? What did he mean? Was Dark Link enslaved rather than pure evil? _I wondered, my thoughts going back to the strange conversation. _ Maybe I should be trying to confront Dark instead of running from him. It would get me the answers to my questions. Or it could get me killed. _I sighed. My "rational" thoughts were getting me nowhere.

I stuffed my hands into my short's pockets and gripped something. Pulling out, my mouth opened slightly. "My MP3 Player?" I voiced aloud.

"What's an MP3 Player?" a voice asked. I whirled around and faced the said shadowy being I had been wondering about.

"What are you doing here?" I questioned. Dark seemed to smirk at my question. What was he thinking. _Oh, silly Willow. He's thinking about puppies. Or possibly about killing you! Get out of there, you idiot! _I sneered at myself.

"I'm just wandering around. Not knowing where I'm going, only knowing where I've been," he answered. "That, and killing a deer or something." And there's the smirk.

"Yeah, something. Well, I hate to break it to ya, but right now, you're not going anywhere but in circles. This is still Ordon," I said, motioning to the waterwheel house to my left.

"I know. Hey, where's you're purple-haired friend? She seems like a lot more fun to hang with," Dark suggested, waggling his eyebrows. That perverted jerk!

"I wasn't aware that we were under the impression of hanging out. You should go, though. I can't promise that Shade won't go ballistic on you the next time she sees you," I fake warned him.

"Oh, I'll keep that in mind."

I turned back towards Link's house, following the path that led there. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Dark yelled at my retreating form. I rolled my eyes and held back a growl. I held up my hand and waved it slightly. "You know what, go ahead and do something I wouldn't do. You'll be too boring for that anyway! Bye!"

I almost snapped back at him, but I continued walking. Link's house eventually towered over me. I sighed. Honestly, I didn't want to go back in. It had been awkward to tell Link about our world. All the tech seemed to confuse him greatly. The self-moving vehicles perplexed him and the fact that women fought in wars with fire-spitting sticks(guns) along with the men surprised him. Not to mention that he was downright angry when he heard how many women and children could honestly die during these wars, or hit and runs, or shootouts and break ins. You get the idea.

So instead of walking in, I walked towards the woods. Yeah, I know what you're thinking. Why did an unarmed girl go into monster infested woods? The answer was simple really. I just didn't care. I was so pissed off I doubted any monster would raise a finger, let alone a club, at me.

I passed the Ordon Spirit Spring and made it all the way past the bridge before wondering if I was mental for coming alone. _Oh, well, _I thought, _No use in turning around now. _I continued my suicide walk. _I really must be stupid._

Eventually, I made it to Coro's shop when he called me over. "You there! Yes, you!" he yelled. I walked over to him. "How would you like a free lantern? I hoping to sell more oil by giving away free lanterns. Here, you can have this one."

I took the lantern from his outstretched hands. It was exactly like Link's. "Thanks," I said to the tiny man with the afro while birds nested in it.

"It was no problem. Be careful, though. Monsters have been causing trouble for some reason lately," Coro warned, his wide eyes looking at my emotionless face.

"Alright. I will. Thanks again." I waved bye to him as I headed for the cave leading to the purple fog. The cave was lit just enough by my lantern for me to see. I walked through it quickly since I remembered it by heart. The purple fog wasn't a problem either. Just wave the lantern at it and watch it disappear.

I finally arrived where I seemed to want to go. The entrance to the Forest Temple. I sighed. There was no big adventure for me here. Triforce bearer or not, I was useless. What had I done since I got here? I had convinced Shade to leave the safety of the Temple of Time's walls where there wasn't any monsters and led her into danger. She and I lost a lot of blood, and I took her to Ordon instead of stopping at the Faron Spring. I caused problems for Link, Uli, Rusl, Colin, and the baby. Not to mention that I released Dark Link from his imprisonment. I was such a screw up.

Flopping down in between those two post outside the Forest Temple, I sighed. No matter how many times I beat the game, it was Link who really did it all. I was no hero, he was.

Fury swelled up inside of me when I thought of Link. He had made me angry earlier. Very. Angry. He had touched a sore subject for me. He asked if my parents would miss me. And I answered, "Of course they don't! You don't have to worry about anything where they are! No war, famine, disease, lying, cheating! None of it! It's not like they have to worry about living anymore!" That's when I had taken my walk in Ordon and met up with Dark.

Dark. He pisses me off so badly. He was so smug and devious. He was exactly the guy you have to look out for. Yet he didn't seem evil. Or at least not truly evil.

"I'm so confused!" I yelled to the sky, throwing my arms up in exasperation. That's when everything went black.

* * *

I was floating in blackness again before the Sacred Realm rose before me. However, none of the goddesses were there. Only me.

I turned in a circle looking for any hint of the shimmering women. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Absolutely freaking nothing!

"What the hell is going on here!" I shouted. "Farore!"

"I'm…here," I heard her voice say, weak.

"Where?" I asked. I saw a shimmer of green and turned towards her. There she was. Except she was hazy and fading image. "Farore? Why do you look like a ghost?" I asked.

"My child, I haven't much time. You must find… Prin…of…Light," she spoke, her image wavering. "Princess of Light, Nayru's bearer and Princess of Sh… They will tell… you… what… must do. You and your… friends… save us… and… sisters. Spell… no time… left. Farewell, my… child," Farore spoke fading away finally.

Suddenly, Din and Nayru appeared before me. They were both in a visibly weakened state. "As you know, Shade… bearer… wisdom," Nayru wavered as well.

"My son… power has… awakened. Must… convince… help… you," Din spoke with gaps too, before they both faded away.

"What just happened?" I asked aloud. Like a bad omen, the Sacred Realm suddenly shook. Its green. Grassy field sunk into an eternal darkness it seems, and the floating orbs scurried away in fear. I was literally tossed from the edge and origin of existence. Again, I faded away.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! I'm so mean, I know. What happened to the goddesses? Who are the Princesses? What does it take to make Dark not so pervy? All questions will be answered in chapter 6!**

**Until then…**

**Link: Rate!**

**Dark: Review!**

**Vote!**

**Link and Dark: Vote?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch. 6 is now up! I'm not gonna bore you to tears, so I'm just gonna jump in the story. Enjoy! XD**

**I do not own the Zelda.**

* * *

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

_Water? _I wondered.

_Drip. Drip. BOOM! _

I slowly opened my eyes only to get hit in the face by a sudden downpour. That loud sound had been thunder and the dripping was the first few raindrops.

Holding my pounding head in my hands, I sat up. I looked around the general area. I saw trees, grass, two posts, and a cave. "Oh, yeah," I said. "The Forest Temple." My mind flashed back to the dream about the goddesses. _They looked so weak. What happened to them? What were they talking about? It sounded like I had to find some people. But who are they? _I thought to myself.

I became increasingly aware that I was currently getting soaked. "Well, I better get out of the rain. I guess I should go back to Link's," I stated to myself. I looked down at my figure. "I really need to get out of my nightclothes."

I began the not so long journey back to Ordon.

* * *

Link's house loomed over me in the rain. I had to go in sooner or later, so I braced myself and walked in. I was greeted by worried faces. They belonged to Shade, Link, and…Dark? "Where were you?" Shade asked me. "We were so worried about you!" The small girl ran up and hugged me. I hugged her back.

"I could understand you being worried, but I never imagined that they'd be worried," I muttered.

"Of course I was worried!" Link exclaimed. "Why wouldn't I be?" Honestly, I didn't know why I thought he wouldn't be worried. It was Link. The kind and the compassionate Link.

"Oh. Well, then was he worried?" I asked, pointing at Dark. Dark smiled.

"I was a little worried," he said, holding up his hand making a small distance between his thumb and forefinger. I smiled back at him. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all. "You guys are reminding me of something, though," Dark said suddenly. "Do you have any idea why I have the Triforce of Power on the back of my hand?"

"What!?" we all exclaimed.

"Yeah. That's what I want to know. I had a dream with Din and the other goddesses, and here I am!" he said.

"Great. At least I know who Din's son is. Now I just have to find two princesses I think," I said aloud without realizing.

"What are you talking about, Willow?" Shade asked, perplexed.

"While I was gone, I went to the Forest Temple where I passed out in between those two post near the entrance. I had another dream about the goddesses. Only this time, they were considerably weakened. Farore told me to find three people. The second bearer of the Triforce of Power, or Dark, and two princesses. One of light, and I couldn't make out the other one's title. Din said that I would have to convince Dark to join me in my search, as well as you two," I explained. "So what do you guys say? Will you help me?"

"I will," Link said, nodding his head at me, smiling.

"Friends have to stick together, right?" Shade said, also smiling.

"Dark?" I asked. He looked away. "Dark?"

"Please, Dark?" Shade asked, looking all sweet and innocent. Yeah, right!

Dark stared at Shade's face. "Eh… o-okay. Why not?" he finally said.

"Yay! Thanks, Dark!" Shade cheered. She hugged him tightly, and I could've sworn I'd seen Dark blush. From this point of view, Shade looked very tiny compared to Dark.

Link and I started laughing our heads off at Dark's red face. "S-Shut up!" Dark yelled at us. It only caused us to laugh more.

"Well," I said, finally settling down, "I think Shade and I need some new clothes and some stuff to protect ourselves with."

"Agreed," she said.

* * *

About an hour later, Shade and I emerged from Uli's closet. She agreed to give us some new clothes. Shade wore one of those purple dresses that you saw a lady with a brown bun in Castle Town wearing. However, instead of going to her knees, the dress went to her calves.

As for me, I wore some khaki, knee high pants, a white shirt with drawstrings at the collar, a green vest, and some basic sandals that had straps lined with goat fur. Basically, it was simple village clothes.

We walked out into the open. "Oh, you girls look adorable!" Uli squealed.

"Thanks," I said, faking a smile. On the inside, I thought, _Adorable? I don't want to look adorable. _I could sense that Shade agreed with me.

"Yeah, you guys look nice," Link said.

"Eh, I've seen better," Dark smirked. Shade playfully slapped him in the arm. What was with those two?

"Okay. We need to figure out what you're good with," Link said. "Do you have any weapon experience?"

I thought for a good moment. "We're both good with bows and arrows. She can throw knives pretty well. I pretty handy with a sword and a couple of other things."

"Okay then. Here," Link said, handing said items to us. Shade got the bow and arrows and a satchel full of daggers. I got a sword and shield.

"One more thing, children," Uli said. "Take these Pockets of Holding." Shade and I took them and hooked them to our belts. We thanked her and set off.

* * *

Hyrule field was definitely bigger than it was in the game. "Okay," I said, behind Link on Epona. "Princess of Light. That sounds like Zelda."

"It's a good a place as any to start," Dark said, riding a darker, male version of Epona named Ebon. Shade rode behind him.

Link and Dark kicked their horses' sides and we set a faster pace. "Do you think will reach Castle Town before nightfall?" I asked, blushing as I rode behind Link, my arms wrapped around his waist.

"I doubt it," he said. "We'll probably set up camp in a minute. Ah, there looks like a good spot." I followed his gaze behind the bridge and to a tree next to the small area of water in the field.

As planned, we set up our camp there. It took a bit of time, but we finally had the bedrolls and a fire made. The guys left Epona and Ebon to do their own thing. After all, they'd come if we needed them. I sat down in front of the fire and hugged my knees. Link sat beside me.

"You okay?" he asked. I nodded at him. "Well, what are you thinking about?"

"Home. I've been wondering how everything is going there. Shade and I would've been in collage by now. Collage is a school after school to help with a career. That doesn't matter anymore, though. I kinda wish I could go back," I sighed.

"You know, I honestly don't want you to go," Link said. "I mean you and Shade both."

I smiled and stared at the red flames. An idea popped into my head. "Hey, do you want to see something from Shade's and my dimension?" I asked. Link nodded, and I pulled out my MP3 Player. "This plays music," I explained unwinding the headphones. I handed Link the right ear one. "Put that in your right ear," I ordered, putting the other in my left.

When we had the headphones in, I selected a band. I finally settled on Sarah McLachlan's "Witness_" _and watched Link's reaction as the music played.

"That's incredible!" he exclaimed. I chuckled and began singing along with the song. Link just stared at me. After getting over the shock of the music, he closed his eyes and began swaying to the music. The song ended.

"Did you like it that much?" I asked.

"I liked it even more when you started singing," he said. I blushed fiercely. "You're an incredible singer."

"Nah!" I laughed. "I'm not that great."

"Oh, Willow. You have your MP3 Player with you. Is it the battery powered one or the solar powered one?" Shade asked, coming out of nowhere.

"Solar powered," I answered.

"Well, if you people excuse me, I'm going hunting," Dark announced. He left with his version of Link's bow.

Shade yawned loudly. "Tired?" I asked. She shook her head. "Bored?" I guess again. She nodded. "Want to play Truth or Dare?" I recommended the classic summer camp game. Shade nodded eagerly.

"Truth or Dare?" Link questioned.

After the brief explanation, we began. "Okay, Willow. Truth or dare?" Shade asked me.

"Dare."

"I dare you to… tell me your secret to how you get your brownies so chewy!" she finished.

"Really? Brownies? Okay, the secret is in the mixing of the batter. Link, truth or dare?" I said.

"Um, truth."

"Have you ever blanked in the middle of a battle?" I asked.

"A few times. Shade, truth or dare?" Link said.

"Dare."

"I dare you to get rid of the purple in your hair."

"Dare denied," Shade sung.

"What!? You can't deny a dare!" I argued.

"I just did. Truth or dare, Willow?" Shade gloated.

I sighed. "Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Link, and you can't deny the dare!" she laughed.

"What!?" I swear I just turned fifty one shades of red and pink.

"You have to do it!" Shade ordered us.

I turned towards Link and lightly gulped. His face was tinted with red too. We leaned in close to each other, our lips almost meeting. Right when it almost happened, Dark popped out of nowhere, holding a pig over his shoulders. We quickly jumped apart.

"I'm back!" he cheered, a cocky grin on his face. He noticed Link's and mines red faces. "What's with them?" he asked.

"N-Nothing!" Link and I both stuttered.

"Geez, I was only asking. Chill," Dark grumbled. "Anyway, look what I caught."

"That's a big pig, Dark," Shade stated.

"Yup, and look what I was smart enough to bring," he said. In his left hand was a bottle of ale. "I have three more in my Pocket of Holding." Dark skewered the pig and started cooking it. He then passed out some mugs and filled them with ale.

"I don't really drink, Dark," I said.

"Too bad! Drink it anyway," he said.

"Hit me again, Dark," Shade suddenly said. She had already finished her first mug. I looked to Link and saw he was actually drinking it. Granted, he was taking his time, unlike Shade.

I raised the mug to my parched lips, and took a sip. It had a weird taste at first, but it eventually settled, and I grew to like it. It had a bitter, yet sweet taste. It was almost like a fruit. By the time Link and I had finished our first mugs, Shade and Dark were on their fourths, the little drunks. Their faces had a red, drunken glow to them.

"I… don't know about… you guys," Shade slurred, "but I feel good!" She began singing the song, "I Feel Good."

I played a quick sample of the song using my MP3 Player so I wouldn't confuse the Hylians.

"Heh, I feel good too," Dark agreed. I shook my head.

"They're drunk already. Can you believe it, Link? Link?" I asked. I gazed at the green clad Hylian. His cheeks were red too, and not from embarrassment. "You have no tolerance for alcohol, do you?"

"Ha, it appears… not. Although, this is… my first time drinking… the stuff," Link admitted.

"You know what? One time, Willow and… I were hunting and we got attacked… by a wolf in our dimension," Shade announced. I heard Link and Dark give off quiet growls, their inner wolves coming out. At least, I'm guessing Dark had an inner wolf. "Then when… the wolf saw Willow, it… acted like a little… puppy dog!" Shade hiccupped between laughs. I saw Link and Dark visibly stiffen.

I shook my head at her anyway. She continued with her drunken rant, ending it with, "The burning flower's bright," as she stared at the fire.

"Well, I'm going to bed," I announced, getting up after my second drink.

"Oh, no you're not," Link laughed, pulling me back down and into his lap.

"What the hell!" I exclaimed.

"You're not gonna leave me," Link whispered into my ear. I blushed deeply, feeling it go to the tips of my ears, and that took a little while now.

"How many mugs have you had?" I asked.

"Five? Maybe eight?" he answered. I sighed, getting back up. "I told you you're not going anywhere," Link said, sitting me back down.

Before I could argue, his lips were suddenly on mine in the form of a kiss. I blushed even harder, if that was even possible. I felt Link's tongue brush against my mouth and I finally gave in.

"Ooh!" Shade and Dark said, sounding like five year olds who were gonna tattle.

I broke apart from Link and pushed him off of me. I managed to get to my bedroll without any trouble and started falling asleep.

And so started our adventure with a very awkward start.

* * *

**And that was chapter 6! What did you guys think?**

**Link: I liked it.**

**Dark: Only cause you got to kiss someone!**

**Link: Noooo.**

**Okay, faithful readers. I have a question for you. Do you think I'd have to boost the rating to an M if I put a somewhat dirty joke in here? Let me know what you think so I won't get in trouble.**

**Link and Dark: O_O Dirty joke?**

**Please rate and review! XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7, here we go. Sorry I haven't updated sooner, readers. The internet service we have, has had a serious case of the stupids. It kept crashing. Anyway, chapter 7!**

**Enjoy! XD**

* * *

I groaned when sunshine hit my face. Then I groaned when I realized how sore I was from riding Epona. Then I heard someone right next to me groan. My eyes snapped open. I was suddenly pulled closer to said someone.

_PLEASE, don't be who I think it is! I can't face him after what happened last night! _I mentally screamed.

Slowly, I rolled over and came face to face with Link. He must've still been drunk when he went to bed. I looked at his sleeping face. His mouth was partially open, revealing white teeth. They had just a hint of a point to them. Probably due to his wolf side.

His ears were drooped at a slight angle. A light tint of pink tinted his cheeks. Honestly, Link was just too darn cute for his own good.

I smiled at the sleeping Hylian. He would probably have a hangover when he woke up, so I tried to get up as carefully as possible, not wanting to wake him up. I wasn't so successful.

As I tried to shimmy my way out of Link's arms, his grip on me tightened. "No. Stay with me. The wolf in me doesn't want you to go. Neither do I," Link said, eyes partially open.

"What? What are you talking about, Link?" I asked.

"Don't get up. I'm telling you to stay. Please, don't get up," he whined.

I blushed. "You obviously have a hangover and don't know what you're talking about, so I'm getting up now." I got up and moved to the extinguished fire pit. I sat down and tried to ignore Link.

"Please, come back to… to," Link said, never finishing his sentence due to the gut-wrenching that occurred instead. He spewed the contents of his stomach into the bushes. The sound made me wince.

I went back to Link's side and rubbed his back gently like my mother used to do when I was sick. Mother. She would know what to do in this situation. She would have given me some medicine like Pepto-Bismol. However, I didn't have any at the moment, so I just let Link finish spewing.

During all the commotion, Shade and Dark woke up and started packing up camp. I called the horses over and helped get everything settled. It was finally time to go, but there was no way Link would be able to steer Epona. I walked up to said horse and rubbed her nose.

"Hey, girl. Link isn't feeling well, so will you let me control you today?" I asked the majestic beast. The mare nodded. "Thanks."

I mounted Epona and called Link over. "Come on. Grab my hand," I told him. He did, and I hoisted him up on Epona behind me. Link slumped on my back, resting his head on my shoulder. I sighed. "Let's go guys," I said, lightly kicking Epona's sides. Shade and Dark followed suit.

"Why is the grass so green?" Link mumbled, still woozy. I sighed mentally and physically.

"Aww, looks like our little Linky has a hangover!" Dark said in a childish tone.

"Shut it, Dark! I can still kick your butt if I have to!" Link yelled across the space, directing his voice towards Dark.

Glancing up, I saw the castle looming ahead as we passed through a small pass. "Finally, I said, as we reached the south gate. I stopped Epona near the fountain located in the middle of the patio. I dismounted somewhat clumsily. "Link, you feeling any better?" I asked.

"Yeah," he answered, getting down a lot more gracefully than me. "I'm back to my old self."

Maybe he had a higher tolerance than we originally thought. Or at least a higher tolerance for hangovers. We all headed inside Castle Town.

* * *

Bread. Apples. Meats. Hot spring water. All of it overwhelmed me at once. Even the flowers being sold at the flower stand seemed too much.

"Okay, let's go see Princess Zelda. We should be able to walk right in," Link said, confident. His hangover hadn't left any proof that it was there at all.

We strolled all the way to castle's first archway. This is where Midna transformed for the first time and broke the barrier. Now two guards stood at the large double doors. As we approached they made no move to leave.

"Sir Link!" one of the two said. "I'm sorry, but you can't see the princess at the moment. Urgent news came up and keep the princess busy. She's not seeing anyone."

"Well, Zelda said that I had permission to come whenever I wanted. Urgent news, or not," Link informed the guards.

"I'm sorry, sir, but if you do not leave, we will have to escort you out."

Link growled and walked off, the rest of us following him back to the plaza. "What the hell is going on?" he demanded. "Zelda said I was always welcome."

"Let's go to Telma's. Maybe she can give us some advice," I suggested. Link smiled at me.

"Yeah, let's go see Telma."

* * *

"Link, Honey! What a surprise!" a tan woman with stringy red hair said. This woman was wearing traditional clothes, but she had a large bust so you could easily see her yellow bra. She had two colorful dots just under her eye and there was a hoop in the hair that hung in front of each of her long ears.

"It's nice to see you too, Telma," Link said, walking up to the bar.

"Who's your friends, Honey?" she asked.

"This is Dark, Shade, and Willow," he introduced us.

"It's nice to meet you all. I'm guessing you're Link's brother," Telma said, pointing at Dark.

"Yup, I'm his brother all right. Heh," Dark played along. Telma smirked and glanced at Link.

"Okay. Now which one of these girls is your girlfriend?"

I suddenly blushed fiercely, remembering this morning, and Shade only laughed while pointing at me. I whopped her one on the head.

"Oh, so it's Willow, eh? Get tired of Ilia already?" Telma said. Link suddenly frowned and looked away. "Link?"

"Ilia's dead. She died last winter because of the weather. She got sick and died. None of the healers we sent for could help," he explained glumly. I noticed a small trail of tears fall from his eyes. I hadn't known Ilia died.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Link. I didn't mean anything by it," Telma apologized.

"It's fine," Link said, turning back to his normal self. "Anyway, we came to see if you had any advice on how to get into the castle. The guards won't let us through."

"They won't even let you in? Geez, when the guards finally get some backbone and take action, it's against you of all people!" she said, annoyed. "Well, you can always use the waterway in Jovani's house. You can use the back to plan your next move."

"Thank you," Link told her, moving to the back separated by a curtain.

I went to follow Link and the others when Telma called me back over. "Look, Willow. Take care of Link, you hear? He doesn't really have anyone, so I want you to watch his back."

I nodded and proceeded to the back where everyone was waiting. To think, I now stood at the table where the Resistance congregated to plan out their next moves. Link sat where Rusl used to, Dark at Ashei's spot, Shade at Shad's place, and me where Aru** (A.N. I forgot how to spell his name. Sorry.) **sat.

"Time to plan the infiltration of Hyrule Castle."

* * *

**That was chapter 7.**

**Link: Nice job.**

**Dark: Could've been better.**

**Whatever, Dark. Bet you weren't expecting that heart-clenching news about Ilia. I feel kinda bad about writing it. Oh, well. It's already posted now.**

**Don't worry, readers. The whole, "One. One each of three. Three each of six" thing will be explained in the next chapter. Until then…**

**Please, rate and review! XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm back with chapter 8! Woo hoo! I'm so excited by all the reviews I've been getting.**

**Link: Me too! :)**

**Oh, my gosh! My computer actually put a smiley face on the screen! OoO Too bad it won't show up on fanfiction.**

**Dark: I didn't know it could do that. -_- **

**Me either.**

**Anyway, for all you Maximum Ride or Darkest Powers fans out there reading this check out my other stories Mutant Even to Mutants and Strange!**

**I do not own the Legend of Zelda.**

* * *

We walked down the street towards Jovani's house. Planning all the steps out had been very strenuous. There was so much arguing! I swear, I knocked Dark, Shade, and Link on the heads so many times that they have to have knots by now.

Finally getting to Jovani's, Link knocked on the door. The small, rotund man opened the door. "Yes? May I help you?" he asked.

Link looked around for anyone lingering in the streets before answering. "Telma sent us about the secret waterway," he whispered.

Jovani looked confused before his mouth formed a 'o'. "I see. Please, follow me," he said, leading us inside.

His house was a lot neater. Most of the gold and jewels that once covered everything were gone. The chest still remained. Jovani opened said chest and motioned us toward it. He wished us good luck before we all jumped into the passage. Link was first. Then came Dark, Shade, and lastly me.

I landed on a stone ramp and started sliding down with it along with the water. The drop soon came, and I landed in a bunch of water where everyone was waiting for me.

"Bleh!" Shade exclaimed. "I know this is a sewer, but I didn't expect it to smell this bad!"

I heard Dark snicker and make his way to a ledge. He pulled himself up and helped us up too. Suddenly a thought popped into my head.

"Dark? Can't you use shadow magic?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, why didn't you just warp yourself into the castle?" I inquired.

"Because this is more fun!" he smirked. I grumbled and continued on.

After pulling the chain that opened one of the gates, we were swept away with the current. We arrived at that part of the sewer where those two skulltulas were waiting. They were there once again. Link, Dark, and I drew our swords and Shade notched an arrow in her bow.

Shade shot the spider on the web a few times killing it after three hits while the rest of us worked on the one on the ground. They were a lot faster than I remembered. Dark and I ran circles around trying to distract it. Link tried to come from above and stab it, but it swiftly dodged.

"Well, crap! How are we supposed to do this!?" Dark yelled. I suddenly got an idea from Skyward Sword.

Using my sword like a wedge, I flipped the spider monster onto its back and stabbed its stomach. Both of the monsters disappeared in a puff of purple smoke. We kept our swords drawn, though, because we were ambushed by a bunch of keese. We made quick work of them.

Finally, we came across the spot that led to the dungeon. There was a pit where the floor used to be. It must have caved in. We jumped through the hole and landed just before the broken spiraling staircase. Except it was fixed now.

"At least we don't have to tightrope walk up there," I said, nudging Shade.

"Yeah, I don't do ropes," she said with a slight shiver.

We began ascending the staircase. Right when we got to the top, the door leading to the roof swung open and a guard walked out. We all ducked behind a wall before he could see us.

"What do we do?" Shade asked.

I looked around the area and noticed a red mushroom with yellow spots growing out of the wall. "Hey, isn't that a Stun Spore Mushroom, like from Skyward Sword?" I asked Shade.

She stared long and hard at it. "Looks like it. Why?" she replied.

I grabbed it careful to avoid the spores. "We can use this to help in our situation," I answered, throwing the tiny mushroom and hitting the guard with it. Some spores rubbed off on him and he quickly fell over, completely frozen and, for an added bonus, unconscious.

Quickly and quietly, we fled through the door and made our way to the tower which served as Zelda's room. We were almost there. We just had to go across the blue-shingled roof to get to that window. All of us ran across as fast as we could, but I suddenly lost my footing and tumbled down the slope.

_No worries, _I thought. _That wooden deck will catch- Where's the deck!?_

Right as I fell off the roof, I grabbed onto edge and hung on for dear life. I stifled a scream and struggled to pull myself up. I couldn't hold on any longer. My fingers were too tired and sore to hold any longer. Before I could let go, I felt hands go under my arms, lifting me up.

Looking up, I saw Link and Dark struggling to pull me up. Finally getting me up, I sighed. "Thanks, guys!" I said gratefully.

"No problem," Link smiled.

"Keh," Dark scoffed.

"Willow, are you okay?" Shade asked when we joined her at the window. She hugged me tightly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Come on, guys. Zelda won't wait forever," I said, climbing into the tower from the window.

* * *

The drop from the window had been much farther than I originally thought. It's amazing how things seemed so small before. Anyway, we jumped down from our perch on the window and crept towards Zelda's doors.

Opening them slightly, I saw Zelda at her desk. She wore her usual attire. She was even prettier in person.

"Zelda," Link spoke gently.

The princess jumped and faced the doorway. "Link? Link!" she said, jumping up and rushing over to hug the Hylian. I felt a little jealous, honestly. "How have you been?" Zelda asked.

"I am fine. But we need your help," he answered.

"We?"

Link moved aside revealing the rest of us. "This is Dark, my shadowy copy, Shade, and Willow."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," Zelda said, smiling brightly. We nodded at her. "What is it that you need help with?"

"We want to know about this," I said, holding up my Triforce bearing hand. Shade and Dark did the same. Zelda was stunned. "Also, we need to know what something means. The goddesses visited us in our dreams and said something about, 'One. One each of three. Three each of six.'"

Zelda sighed. "I see," she spoke softly. "I assume they told you about the second Triforce bearers to create equality?" We nodded. "Alright. Where should I begin?"

"I find it best to start from the beginning," Link instructed. Zelda nodded and sat back down.

"Our ancestors were vague in their legends, so bear with me. One refers to a single power of unbelievable force. My guess is the Triforce as a unit. One each of three refers to each of the goddesses and their soul pieces of the Triforce. The next part is a little trickier. Let's see. Three each of six, meaning three temples dedicated to each of the six sages," Zelda explained.

Honestly, I kind of drew a blank.

"Here is a bit of information not even the goddesses know. There is a second Master Sword!"

* * *

**End of chapter. I hope you guys liked it. The 'One. One each of three. Three each of six' was hard to explain. Basically, there is one full Triforce. One. There are three goddesses that guard over their own piece of the Triforce. One each of three. And there are three temples to the six sages that hold the knowledge of unlocking the true power of the Triforce pieces.**

**The second Master Sword will be explained in the next chapter.**

**Until then… please, rate and review!**

**XD **


	9. Chapter 9

**Time for chapter 9! I'm so excited! We are now in the middle of the story! **

**Let's get started! Enjoy! XD**

* * *

"What!?" all of us exclaimed, staring at Zelda. She only stared back.

"What do you mean there is a second Master Sword!?" Shade yelled.

"Originally, the first Master Sword, was created to defeat a great evil. The very first hero actually helped craft the Master Sword and successfully defeated the evil that plagued the world. However, the gods of old feared that another evil would arise, too great for the hero to fight alone. In order to prevent the hero's demise, they created second Triforce bearers to uphold the equality of the world if the evil became too powerful. The second bearers would only realize they were bearers if the problem ever came forth. Until then, only one of each bearer would be awakened," she exclaimed.

"So basically, the goddess Hylia, after creating the Goddess Sword and sealing away Demise for a few centuries, reincarnated herself as a human and sent the original hero to defeat Demise by making him enhance the Goddess Sword, changing it into the Master Sword. After defeating Demise, the gods of old, the ones who created the Triforce, realized that one day, the hero may need help, and they created the second bearers. Did I get that right?" I said.

Everyone stood, gawking at me. Shade finally spoke up. "That's my Willow! Always remembering every single detail!" she said, proud.

"How do you know that?" Zelda gasped.

Finally, I realized that I gave our secret away. "Oh, heh. Lucky guess?" I shrugged. Zelda quirked her eyebrow. "Okay, okay! Shade and myself aren't from this world," I admitted.

"Do tell."

"Where we come from, this world, and many of the previous Hyrules and future ones, are just a game. We were brought here by the goddesses," I explained.

"Strange. I never imagined that the goddesses would bring outsiders here," Zelda said.

For some reason, I felt offended. My cheeks heated up with anger, but I restrained myself. Barely.

"Zelda, Shade and Willow are not outsiders. They have as much as a right to be here as any of us, if not more," Link scolded, a slight growl in his tone.

I looked at Link, surprised. _Why would he defend us over his princess? _I asked myself.

"I don't know if I agree with you, Link, but I will help you," Zelda said. "Anyway, you need to know that what you have in your procession isn't the first Master Sword. The first was lost to the sea that flooded the old Hyrule of our ancestors. I have no idea how to find it."

I raised my hand into the air. "I have an idea."

* * *

Currently, Link, Dark, Shade, and I were standing under the six towers that towered over the Mirror Chamber. Don't ask how we got here. All I know was that we dove into Lake Hylia then was fired out of a FLIPPING CANON!

I leaned up against the broken mirror stand, staring at Link's form. For some reason, Link seemed to be on edge.

"So where are these damn Sages, Willow!?" Dark yelled at me.

"I don't know, Dark! They don't just come on command, you know!" I shouted back.

"Will you two shut up!?" Shade snapped at us. Surprisingly, I listened. It wasn't every day that Shade decided to yell, so I decided it was best to comply.

I glanced back over to Link. He was sitting on the tile that activated the light staircase. I walked up to him and sat down beside him.

"Are you okay?" I asked him. He had a solemn look on his face. It nearly broke my heart to look at him.

"I think so," he said. "I'm just thinking about Midna."

"Ah, so that's what's troubling you. Wanna talk about it?" I said, offering comfort.

Link thought about it for a few moments, his face showing his thoughts as clear as a book. "Well, we got off on the wrong foot at first, but as our adventure gradually went on, we became close friends. I think I fell in love with her for a little while, even in her imp form. I eventually moved on, realizing it would never work, but when she left, it hurt so much. After all, she was a great friend," he said.

"I see. Well, come on. Sitting here, complaining about the past isn't getting you anywhere," I said, getting up, pulling Link up with me. "My advice, keep her in your heart. Besides, she didn't say goodbye, she said see you later… Wait!"

"What is it?" Link asked.

"Princess of Shadow, maybe? Could the goddesses have meant Midna? If so, we really need the Sages now," I said, realizing the truth.

"Great. How we going to contact these so called Sages that don't come on command? Huh, Willow?" Dark taunted.

I thought about it. How were we to get mystic beings to talk with us? I got an idea. "I can't believe I'm about to do this," I said. Folding my hands together, almost as if in prayer, I yelled to the sky, "Ancient Sages, hear our plea! Please, grant us an audience!"

We waited. And waited. And waited. Nothing.

"Come on, guys. Let's find another waaaay?" Shade said, drawing out the 'a.'

Standing, more like floating, above their designated pillars, were the Sages. Their glowing forms of light were the only light source besides that of the torches in the night.

"Why have thou summoned us, bearers?" the Sage of Shadow asked.

"You know damn well why!" Shade shouted. "Tell us where to find the other Master Sword and how to get to Midna!"

"Hold thou tongue, mortal!" the Sage of Spirit commanded, his/her voice making the ground shake.

"Please, answer the questions," I pleaded with the light beings.

They all paused for a moment. "Mortal, what is thy name?" the Sage of Forest asked.

"Willow," I spoke with pride.

"There is something different about thee. What is it?" the same sage asked. This one was a lot kinder than the others. It reminded me of Saria.

"I, along with the other girl, are not of this world. We were sent here by the will of the goddesses and they need our help. We have to find the original Master Sword and the Princess of Twilight," I explained.

"Why?" the Sage of Water questioned.

"A new evil has arrived. An evil I cannot defeat alone. The goddesses awakened these three to help me," Link spoke up. "Please, help us."

The Sage of Fire floated to the ground and stood before us. "Your strength and boldness has appealed to my better nature. I will help thee."

"As will I," the Sage of Forest agreed. "I will grant thee a gift to help with the journey."

The Sage of Forest lifted its glowing sleeves and created a ball of light. The light suddenly disbanded and an object floated down from the sky. It was a purple lens. It wasn't just any lens, though. It was the Lens of Truth.

"Take the Lens of Truth and see the unseen. When thou has hit a dead end, us the lens to find the answer," the Sage spoke.

I grabbed the lens and nodded.

"Thou can find the sword in my forests. Look for the crest of the ancient ones," the Sage said, disappearing.

All of the other Sages disappeared as well. All except for the Sage of Shadow. The Sage looked down upon us from the pillar.

"If thou wants to find the Princess of Twilight, gather the ancient artifacts in our temples that have long since formed together, and also find us a new leader. A new Sage of Light. We are no true help, without all six of the elements. Go now to the sword and then to the temple that is beyond the existence of time!" the Sage ordered, disappearing like the rest.

I turned back to my comrades, the Lens of Truth in my hands. "Well, shall we go?" I asked.

We all turned to leave. Just then, a question formed in my head that I just had to ask. "Link?" I whispered.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, concerned etched into his face and voice.

"No. Nothing's wrong. I was just wondering, do you remember anything about that night we all started drinking?" I asked.

Link's face turned ten shades of red. "If this is about that… um… kiss, yeah, I remember it," he said.

"Oh. Do you regret it?" I inquired.

If it was possible, he blushed even more. "N-No. Do you?"

I shook my head. "Nope. I was just wondering."

"Hey! Come one, slowpokes! Dark is thinking about warping us instead of making us walk! Hurry up!" Shade yelled.

We both sighed and ran to catch up with the others, red and pink tinting both of our faces.

* * *

**Chapter 9 is finally done! I think it was my longest chapter yet! I hope you guys like the story so far.**

**Link: I do!**

**Hey, where's Dark?**

**CRASH!**

**Dark: Okay, I have recently learned that gaming consoles don't make good juggling pins.**

**My Wii U! My dad's XBOX 360! My 3DS! How could you, Dark!?**

**Dark: Psych! I can't believe you fell for that! (laughs)**

**(pulls out Master Sword) I'm gonna kill you, Dark!**

**Dark: CRAP! (runs away)**

**Link: While Courage of Awesome is killing Dark, rate and review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, guys! I'm back. Sorry for the long wait, but I've had a little writer's block.**

**I've also become aware that the sage that is dead is the water sage, but please pretend that it was the light sage. The story is more interesting that way.**

**Okay, on with the story.**

* * *

_"You're so useless," it whispered. "You're just a scared little girl waving a sharp stick around like a toy. You don't deserve to be a bearer."_

_I turned around in a circle. "Who's there!?" I demanded._

_A dark chuckle filled the air. "Little girl, little girl. Run away to home. You are not wanted here, nor are you needed. Link, Dark, and Shade would be so much better off without you. Go. Go home," the voice ordered me._

_Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain burst from my stomach. I looked down to see the tip of a sword protruding from my gut. The steel was stained red with my own blood._

_I gasped, but came out as more of a gurgling sound due to the blood now spilling from my mouth. The wound hurt so badly. I was gonna die._

_I felt a cold hand grab my shoulder as the sword was jerked violently around. A warm breath tickled my ear. "It's time for you to die," the voice from before said as I slowly faded._

* * *

I bolted upright in my bedroll. My hands found their way to my stomach, looking for a sword. I sighed when I didn't find one. I suddenly felt a dribble of water hit my face. It was starting to rain.

"Come on, guys!" a voice to my left yelled. "We need to get to a drier place!" It was Shade.

I got up as if nothing happened and started gathering up my stuff. We didn't have to move far. Only as far as some trees that would protect us from the rain. Soon Hyrule Field was flooded.

"So tell me why you didn't just warp us to the Sacred Grove, Dark?" Link asked, creating a fire to dry us off.

"Because, Link. Apparently, my warping abilities can't carry more than one person at a time. Which is why we had to walk back from the Arbiter Grounds," Dark sighed.

Link grumbled a little bit and got back to work while Shade and Dark started drying off. I started thinking about my dream. It had been so scary.

_That voice is right. What good am I? I can't do a thing right. Here I am, fighting monsters, when I couldn't even protect my family from a criminal. They gang doesn't need me. I'm just getting in the way, _I thought sadly. The morbid thoughts kept repeating in my head over and over.

"You okay?" Link asked, sitting down beside me, breaking my thoughts.

I faked a smile. "Yeah, I'm fine," I lied. "I'm just thinking." _Yeah, thinking about my uselessness._

"Well, we should arrive at the Sacred Grove today. If only we didn't have to cross such a huge gorge to get there," Link chuckled. "Well, try to get some more sleep."

"Okay," I lied again. There was no way in hell I was going back to sleep. "Goodnight."

When Link left, I settled back into my bedroll and just laid there. I was not going to sleep. No matter what.

* * *

Tomorrow came, and we were on the move again. We would come across Coro's pretty soon now. I was dead tired. Not getting any sleep was really putting a toll on my body.

Once we passed Coro's, after filling up our lanterns, we continued passed the cave, passed the purple fog, and came to that shop run by Coro's bird, Trill.

"Now, how are we going to get across?" Shade pondered. "It's not like that golden cucco can carry us all the way there."

"And Dark is out of the question since he can't wrap all of us," Link added.

I nodded in agreement and looked around. My eyes eventually landed on a small ledge that went all the way across to the other side of the gorge where the wind bridge was. "What if we shimmy our way across there," I suggested.

Shade took one look at the ledge and shook her head no. "Uh no. I don't think so. I wouldn't set a foot on that even if it was seven feet wide. Me don't do heights!" she whined.

"Hey, Shade. I've got Skittles," I said evilly.

"Ahh! Not Skittles!" Shade screamed, practically running over the ledge all the way to the other side.

"Works every time," I muttered.

"What are Skittles?" Dark asked.

"It's a small, colorful piece of candy that have a fruity taste. Honestly, I really don't have any Skittles. I just said that because Shade has a Skittles phobia," I explained.

"What!?" Shade yelled from the other side. "You lied to me? Damn you, Willow!"

Link turned to me. Utter confusion laced his face. "Why is Shade scared of these… Skittles?"

"When she was around eight years old, she had went into a store and some kid started pelting her with them, yelling, "Feel the frickin' rainbow!" See the rainbow, taste the rainbow is the Skittles' motto," I said.

"Well, then. Now that's done, let's go meet up with the purple-headed wonder," Dark sighed.

Slowly and carefully, the rest of us started crossing the gorge. Dark went first, then Link and myself went last. As I maneuvered my foot, a piece of the ledge suddenly crumbled from under me, causing me to fall. I shrieked and grabbed onto the ledge with my hands.

"Willow!" Shade screamed.

"Willow, hold on!" Dark told me.

"Really? No, I'm just gonna let go! What else am I gonna do!?" I yelled sarcastically, pulling myself back up with Link's help.

Eventually, we were all safe on the other side. "I'm exhausted," I said with little enthusiasm.

"Come on," Link said, continuing on. "We're almost there."

I got up and started following the others when a familiar voice played at my mind. _"Useless. So useless. Dead weight," _it said. I shook it off and ran up to catch up with  
the others.

We navigated the Lost Woods easily enough, and we only got lost twice. Strange, it's a lot more confusing than it was in the game. Making it out of the Lost Woods, we entered Sacred Grove and began searching for a clue to find the other Master Sword.

A few minutes turned into a few hours and Shade fell back with a thump. "It's hopeless! We'll never find anything!"

_"Useless."_

_Damn voice, _I thought angrily.

"Hey, what did the Sages say about using the Lens of Truth?" Link asked.

"Use it to find what's hidden. Wait… Of course!" I replied. "Look for the sign of the ancient ones." My gaze traveled to the Triforce mosaic on the ground. Walking up to it, I held the Lens of Truth to my eyes and gasped.

There, hidden in the center of the Triforce, was a round dial with a sword engraved into it. I grabbed it and twisted it and then pushed it in further. Suddenly, the mosaic shook and slid back, revealing a hidden staircase.

"Whoa," Shade murmured. "Didn't see that coming."

Link took out his lantern and started walking down the staircase. "Well, are you guys coming?" he asked, continuing down.

As the others followed, I took one last look at the sun and sky and started down myself. The staircase was dark and narrow. Sconces that ran out of oil long ago lined the walls. Cobwebs laid nestled in the corners.

"It's so creepy," Shade shuttered. "Oh, Nayru. Please, don't let me run into any cockroaches!"

"You can take on gigantic monster with just a dagger, but you're afraid of insects?" Dark asked. "Weird."

"Hey, when you have a cockroach land on your head while you're in the shower, you'll understand why!" she said, defending herself.

As we continued, it got darker and darker. "I can't see a damn thing, even with our lanterns," I grumbled.

"It's definitely frustrating," Link agreed.

"Hey, Willow. Look at those boxes," Shade told me. "Aren't those like those oil boxes that light up all the way down the room if you set them on fire?"

"I think so." I drug my lantern across the oily surface. Flames combusted and raced along the perimeter of the room. Pillars laid everywhere. This place was falling to ruin. In the center of the room was a pedestal, and in that pedestal was the other Master Sword.

"That's so awesome!" Shade said, excitedly.

"I have to agree with her on this one," Dark nodded.

Link motioned me towards the sword. "Go and take it. Awaken it," he said.

I nodded and approached the mighty weapon. _"Useless. You are nothing but a useless pawn, Willow. You'll never be more than a little girl who watched her family die," _the voice said, back again.

I grabbed the Master Swords hilt before realizing that the voice was right. I was useless. "I can't do this," I muttered.

Link came up beside me. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I can't do this! I'm not meant to! I'm totally useless!" I shouted. My arm suddenly felt as if one million volts of electricity were running up and down it. Gashes appeared on my arm, and I screamed in pain. My mind flashed back to the legendary guidelines of the Master Sword.

The Master Sword chooses its wielder. If it deems the one who touched it as unworthy, that person shall be punished.

Blood started oozing from the wounds on my arms when a bright light appeared. "Willow!" Link shouted, latching onto my shoulder right as the sword came loose from the pedestal. "Willow!" Link shouted again as everything went black.

* * *

My eyes slowly opened. A dark wooded ceiling appeared before me. As I tried to sit up, a gut-wrenching pain shot through my arm, and I winced. I looked at my right arm and saw blood everywhere. The Master Sword was lying beside me. Whatever I landed on during that fall was sure comfy.

"Where are we?" a voice said, breaking my out of my thoughts. That's when I realized that the thing I landed on was Link.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" I apologized, getting up too quickly, pain filling me.

"No, it's fine. You should sit back down and rest," he said. His eyes wandered around our surroundings. "Where are we?" he asked again.

I started to take in my surroundings. "This… this is my house," I realized. My eyes widened in realization. "Oh, God!" I shouted. Five words played through my mind. "We left Shade and Dark!"

* * *

**There you have it. This chapter is complete. Finally.**

**I have a few questions for you guys.**

**Link: Shoot.**

**Should I make the main villain an OC, or should I revive a villain from one of the games?**

**Link: OC.**

**Dark: Villain from the game.**

**Well, it appears we're in a dead lock. Help me out faithful readers! Oh, and that story with Shade and the Skittles is true. The friend Shade is based off really had that happen to her, so she has a Skittles phobia.**

**Oh, and for all you Branson Missouri readers, I want to say hi! I'm going to Branson during the 18-21. Try and look for me even though you have no idea what I look like. Like I'd tell. Eee hee hee!**

**My school's band will be opening for the "Acrobats of China Production" at the New Shanghai Theatre on that Saturday. Try and guess which person I am, but I doubt you'll figure it out. Too many people.**

**That's all I can say, I don't want to give out too much info.**

**Until next time, rate and review!**

**P.S. Look up the song ****_They're Coming to Take Me Away. _****It's super weird, but catchy. Tell me if you looked it up and if you liked it in the review. And for those who have yet to look up whookos .com, do it and tell me what you thought.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey, sorry I haven't been updating. I've been very busy with finals. Joy.**

**So anyway, first order of business. Congratulations to Ashlee S for beating Ocarina of Time. Also, I'll strike you a deal. Create an account and I'll PM you, so you don't have to keep spamming my review page. I'll give you sneak peeks on all my stories. Deal?**

**Second order of business, If you'd like to post fan art for this story, be my guest. Just make sure it's appropriate, please. Thank you!**

**Third order of business, do you guys find my name stupid? My mom says it's kinda dumb, but I'm like one of the world's biggest Zelda fans, so what do you guys think.**

**Final order of business, if you didn't figured it out in chapter 1, Willow is very wealthy in our world. After all, not everyone has a huge lake house and a different house. Plus, all the electronics and various other stuff. Just saying.**

**Link, Dark, if you please.**

**Link: Courage of Awesome…**

**Dark: Does not own Zelda.**

**Thanks you guys, on with the story!**

* * *

"Great," I muttered. "I can't believe we left those two together and unattended. I paced through the entryway of the lake house, blood still dripping off my arm.

"Willow, we can worry about that later. Let's just worry about your arm for now," Link said, grabbing my hand gently. It was warm. I blushed as his fingers intertwined with mine. "Now where is the washroom?"

I led Link up to the bathroom. When I opened the door, his eyes widened. "Well, this world's washroom is definitely different," he said. "Get a cloth, please."

I got a washcloth and Link directed me to sit on the counter. I did and he proceeded to wet the washcloth. With gentle ministrations, Link dabbed at the wound circling my arm. I hissed in pain.

"Sorry," Link apologized. He continued to clean the wound gently.

"There is some gauze in that cabinet," I told him, pointing behind him. He got it out and started wrapping my arm. When he was done, I smiled meekly at him. "Thanks."

I got up and headed downstairs. I wandered into the living room and gazed at the floor. There, in shattered shards was my TV and Wii. I whined in depression. "My Twilight Princess… Wait!" I said. I grabbed Twilight Princess's game case and opened it. The game was inside. "Thank goodness! I remembered to take it out. But my poor TV and Wii."

"A what?" Link asked coming down the stairs.

"A TV, or Television, is a device for entertainment. You can watch stuff on their that's acted out. Like a play. And a Wii is a thing that lets you play games that are stored on a flat circle called a CD," I explained.

"Weird."

Suddenly, the sound of squealing tires came from outside. I walked to the window and drew the curtains back a little. I saw a black limousine parked outside. A man and woman stepped out, dressed in servants clothes.

"Crap!" I whispered. Quickly, I ran and hid under the couch.

"What's going on?" Link asked.

"Shh! You want them to hear you? Don't just stand there. Hide!" I ordered. Link took off, and soon the door swung open.

"Willow, are you in here!?" a woman called. Two pairs of footsteps came towards the living room. "Willow! Where are you!?"

"There you are," a man stated lifting the couch up as if it weighed nothing.

I gazed up at the two figures looming over me. "Heh, hi, Tanaka. Hi Cecelia," I smiled.

"Willow," Cecelia drawled out my name in a haunting voice. "Why did you leave the manor?"

"Yes, why?" Tanaka agreed.

I sighed long and deep. "I needed time to get away."

Cecelia's long black hair was tied up in two ponytails that spiraled downwards. Her green eyes stared into mine. Tanaka, with his greying hair and emotionless grey eyes, remained stoic.

"Well, if that's a- What happened to the TV and the Wii?" she said.

I visibly winced. "Um, it exploded."

"WHAT!?" Tanaka yelled, red faced. "How does that explode!?"

I shrugged. "I dunno, but I have a question. Since you're here, can you pick up another TV and Wii?" I waited longingly for their answer.

"Yeah, sure," Tanaka said. How he can change that fast, I'll never know. "By the way, tell that boy to come on out and also, explain the ears."

Link slowly ventured out from the kitchen's direction. He looked utterly confused. Glancing at me, he came into the room slowly.

"Um, this is Link. He's a good friend of mine. As for the ears, they're props," I lied.

Tanaka stared at me with his all-knowing eyes. "Hmm, I don't think I believe you, but the excuse will work for now," he said. "We'll be back." And with that, they left, fixing the couch on their way out.

I sighed again. I seemed to be doing that a lot lately. "Come on, Link. Let's find some of my brother's clothes to make you look like from this world," I said, going up the stairs.

We went through about five different outfits until I found one that didn't make Link look like a steam punk rocker dude. Yeah, my brother was weird. I still miss him, though. Link ended up wearing a white T-shirt, some jeans, and a, you guessed it, green hoodie. I couldn't find any shoes, so he just wore his boots with the jeans covering them.

"I guess that'll do," I said, nodding my head. "Now, how to get back to Hyrule?"

"How did you get there in the first place?" Link asked.

"Through the TV, but I don't think that'll work twice. Hmm, instead of figuring out how to get there, how about we figure out how we got here?" I suggested.

"That does remind me of something, how come you were so against using the Master Sword? Why were you so negative?

I looked down in shame. "The other night, I had a dream where someone kept telling me I was useless and killed me. They kept saying I was a pawn in some game. I couldn't even protect my family from being murdered. How am I supposed to save a huge kingdom?" I explained. Tears started to slip down my cheeks.

Before I knew it, Link had wrapped his strong arms around me and brought me into a hug. "You're not useless. If you were, why would the goddesses have chosen you? As for your family, I'm sorry, but you had no control over that, so it's not your fault. You shouldn't blame yourself. We'll figure this all out," he spoke gently.

"Thank you," I told him.

He let go of me and stared into my eyes. "Are you okay now?" I nodded. "Good. Anyway, now that I think about it, I think it was the Master Sword that brought us back. I guess it sensed your doubt and sent you here."

"Hmm," I said. Realization snapped and I looked down at my figure. "I guess I should change now too." Walking away, I went to my room and changed into a long blue shirt and some jeans. "That's better."

"We're back!" Cecelia yelled. "We're setting the electronical devices in the living room!"

"Electronic…al devices?" I said to no one. I regained my composure. "Okay! Bye!" I left my room and met Link in the hallway.

"What are electronical devices?" he asked.

"Yeah, ignore that. She's stupid," I told him. He nodded. "I'm gonna go play a video game. Wanna come?"

"Sure, but what's a video game?"

"Uh, it's one of those games on the CD," I explained.

Link followed me into the living room where the new TV and Wii were set up. I would have to start all my games over since it was on a new system. I turned on the Wii and inserted Twilight Princess.

"What are you playing?" Link asked.

"You'll see."

When the game started, Link was practically glued to the TV screen. "Hey, that's me!" he exclaimed. "I remember doing all this!"

_He's like a little kid… So cute! _I thought.

For the rest of the night, he watched me play Twilight Princess and even got to play a little himself.

* * *

Sunlight hit my face and I immediately woke up. I squinted and tried sitting up, only to be held down. I felt something tighten around my waist. Looking down, I saw an arm attached to a body that belonged to Link.

_Guess we fell asleep playing the Wii, _I guessed. I poked Link's arm, urging him to wake up. "Link. Link. Link, wake up," I said. His grip tightened and he pulled me closer. "Uh, Link? Wake up."

"No. I don't want to," he said. "I'm tired. I stayed up too late."

"Well, can you at least let me go?" I asked. I heard a low growl come from him, but eventually, if not reluctantly, he let me go. I got up and walked outside, deciding to get some fresh air. I breathed in deeply, enjoying myself.

"Well, well, well. Look what I found."

* * *

**Ooh, I bet you're wondering who that voice belonged to.**

**Also, if you want a bonus chapter at the end of the story to see what Shade and Dark did while Link and Willow were in our world, tell me in a review.**

**Speaking of reviewing, you guys know how some people put R&R for rate and review? Well, R&R means rest and relaxation originally. So I find it funny when they put that.**

**Link, Dark…**

**Link and Dark: Please, rate and review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry I haven't been updating. I'm just gonna jump right into it. Yay! Let's do this!**

**Dark: (facepalms) Ugh. You're an idiot.**

**Shut it!**

**Link: …? Enjoy?**

**I do not own Zelda.**

* * *

Slowly, I turned around only to find a wicked yet feminine looking man. He had ashen skin and white hair flipped to the side. Dark eyes were outline with a dark purple. The man slowly licked his lips.

"Ghirahim," I muttered. His white jumpsuit lined his semi-muscular body, the diamond on the sash around his waist glinted in the sun. He still wore the red mantle intertwined with yellow diamonds.

"That's right, darling! Tis I, Lord Ghirahim!" he chanted, holding out his arms. "Aren't I marvelous!"

That's when I recognized the voice. I gasped in realization. "You! You're the voice from my dream! The one who killed me! How are you still alive!?"

"I'm merely a weapon. I cannot simply die. Now, why don't we make that dream a reality?" Ghirahim suggested. He suddenly disappeared into a cloud of diamonds. I felt hands grip my shoulders from behind. "Although, it's such a shame to kill you. You're rather stunning yourself." I felt his long, wet tongue slide up my neck, and I shuttered. "You even taste good."

I screamed and shook him off. Ghirahim jumped away from me laughing. "Don't touch her, you filthy demon!" a voice yelled. I turned to see Link darting towards the self-proclaimed Demon Lord, Master Sword in hand. He jumped high into the air, bring the sword down near Ghirahim.

Ghirahim stood five feet away, shaking his finger. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Don't do that, Linky," he chuckled. "I think I'll leave you with an enemy from a former life to deal with. Good luck."

He disappeared again, leaving a black portal in his wake. A foot clad in an orange sandal emerged from the portal. A man in a purple tunic stepped out. He wore a hat much like Link's, only it as purple with a red gem. The mans red eyes gleamed mysteriously.

"Vaati," I said.

Said man looked towards me. "You know me?" he asked.

"Who is he, Willow?" Link asked me.

"He's the evil Wind Mage, Vaati of the Picori."

"Correction. I was evil. I haven't been called evil in a good three hundred years," Vaati said.

"How? Why?" I asked.

Vaati sighed. "After a good long time rotting in that seal, the Sages thought it time to put me on trial. Since I kept getting defeated on evil's side, I said to myself, Vaati? What has evilness ever gotten you? A huge pain in the butt, that's what! That's why."

"Hmm, I suppose that makes sense. Looks like the "Demon Lord" made a mistake. Speaking of which, EEEWW! He licked me!" I whined, rubbing my neck. "Disgusting!"

Link looked over to Vaati. "You said you were a mage?" he asked. Vaati nodded. "Do you think you could create a portal back to Hyrule?"

Vaati thought for a moment. "I suppose I could try, but it'll take me about a day's time."

"Okay, I know what we can do until then!" I said happily.

* * *

"Blue, red, or white?" I asked Link, holding bottles of hair dye.

"Why?" he asked.

"It's for Shade. This is what made her hair purple."

"Oh, in that case blue."

Link and I had been shopping for hours in a nearby town. He was amazed by my "moving carriage," or truck. As we walked by a store, Link suddenly asked, "What's funnel cake?"

"Why?"

"Those girls are talking about it."

I glanced over to a group of girls that looked like they were slu… you know what, never mind. "Funnel cake is fried dough covered with powdered sugar," I explained.

Link suddenly looked at me with puppy eyes. "Can we get one?" he asked.

I tried resisting the cuteness, but failed. "Ugh! Damn you and your frickin' wolf/puppy eyes!" I growled.

"Yes!" Link shouted, doing an air pump.

I bought us some funnel cake and we split it. "I haven't had funnel cake in years," I said, sighing in contempt.

"It's good," Link smiled. "No, it's better than good. It's great!"

I smiled at him. "Glad you like it." I looked at the sun. It was to the far west and the sky was turning a pinkish-orange. "Well, we should head back home. It's starting to get late," I said.

"Yeah."

* * *

Vaati still wasn't done with the portal by the time we got back. "A few more hours," he said. "A few more hours." Yeah, right!

I went up to my room and laid down. Before I could even get to sleep, there was a knock on the door. Link entered holding both Master Swords.

"Unh uh! I'm not touching that thing!" I yelled at him.

"Come on, Willow. You need to work out your arm and master the sword's power. You need to do this," he said.

"NO!"

"YES! Now get your butt outside!" he returned the yell.

I scrambled out of the room and out of the house when he yelled. _He's never yelled at me before. Why? _I wondered.

Link followed me out. We sat down with our legs crossed, facing each other. He placed my sword in front of me. Link directed me to follow his lead.

Still sitting down, he grasped his sword and held it out. He began breathing deeply and stood up, as if he was in a trance. Link grabbed the sword's handle and pulled it out of its sheath. He opened his eyes and smiled at me. "See? Not hard," he said.

Hesitantly, I began to copy his movements. As I reached for the sword, I could feel energy running through the sword. I grabbed the sword and was immediately hit with jolts of pain as electricity coursed through me. I screamed, but didn't let go.

"Willow! You can do this! Believe in yourself!" Link shouted over the ringing in my ears.

I gritted my teeth, struggling to maintain control. I could feel my skin on my right arm starting to rip again. Sweat poured down my face as I started to unsheathe the sword.

"That's it, Willow! You can do it! Just a little more!" Link encouraged me.

_I can do this! I can do this! _I urged myself. "I can do this!" I gripped the sword's handle hard, my knuckles turning white. I let out a scream and all of the energy coming from the sword seemed to go with it. I fell to my knees, exhausted. "I did… it," I panted, smiling.

"You did it," Link agreed. "Unfortunately, your arm is all tore up again. Let's go fix it."

"Not so fast!" a voice hissed.

Link and I turned towards the new voice. A man in his late thirties stood there. He had dark brown hair and one visible hazel eye. The other was covered with a bandage smeared with red. The man was heavily muscled and had gouges visible all over his body.

Fear suddenly struck me and my body started shaking. My vision blurred in and out. I swayed to the right, but used my sword to support me. I grabbed my head with my hand.

"I've finally found you, you wench!" the man yelled furiously. I whimpered. "I missed you earlier. Your naïve parents made sure of that!"

"Willow?" Link questioned.

"Now that I've finally found you, I can kill you like I did your parents. And as a bonus, I can kill the hero. My master will be most pleased," the man vented. "You know, your folks screamed in agony when I killed them. Especially your filthy mother! She screamed until I was sure her lungs would burst when I ripped out her skinny little throat!"

I could feel tears slipping from my eyes.

"Now, I'll finish you!"

I was suddenly aware of what was going on as I was flung through the air like a rag doll. My back hit a tree hard and I gasped, the air escaping me. I slid down the trunk and weakly stood back up. I was still holding my sword. Its handle suddenly pulsed with warmth, reassuring me.

My hand clenched the handle harder, with new determination. The Triforce of Courage on my hand started shining brightly. I spoke softly to myself, "The Triforce is on my hand for a reason. I have the power, the power to defeat evil!"

I brought my head up, my eyes narrowed in the murderous man's direction. "I will avenge my parents' death, you bastard!" I yelled, running with all my strength at him, sword poised. I slashed in a horizontal motion, but the man leaped out of the way. "Damn," I muttered.

"I suppose I'll have to shed my skin after all," the man spoke. Suddenly, the man started gagging. I saw something black come from his mouth. Then another. They were like black tendrils. The black masses pulled the man's lips back. His face started to split in two.

I suppressed the bile that threatened to surface. I watched in horror as the man was ripped in half. Blood flew everywhere as muscles and tendons littered the ground. I looked to Link who was frozen shock.

Where the man once stood was now a monster I had never seen before. It was a huge black mass of smoke it seemed until the smoke cleared. The monster looked like a cross between the mini boss in the Desert, Death Sword, and one of those large four large Poes you had to track.

Its skeletal body was covered in bandages and a black cloak. A bone necklace hung around its neck. A large sword the glowed like the souls in a Poe's lantern resided in its bony hand. The beast ripped off its hood, reveling a skeletal-like face with chunks of charred flesh hanging limply off it. A slimy-like substance leaked from its eye sockets.

I shook my head, trying to avert my eyes. "Let's do this, Link!" I shouted.

Link and I rushed the monster, both of us slashing at its legs. It toppled over, but didn't cry out. Doing a flip, I latched onto its shoulders and hurdled it into the ground as Link impaled it in the gut. With a battle cry, the monster let loose a chaotic energy sending Link and me flying.

We got up and rushed at again. This time I did a jump attack, bringing my sword down on its head. My sword lodged into its skull and wouldn't budge. I swore I heard the monster let out an airy chuckle as it grabbed my neck and squeezed. I brought my injured arm down on the monster's arm. It broke and I fell to the ground, the arm still attached to my neck.

I ripped off the arm and threw it down. The monster swung its large sword at Link, narrowly missing him. "Link!" I yelled.

"I'm okay!" he yelled back.

I stared at the monster's back and noticed a weird design resembling Gerudo Sand Script. It pulsed with a faint red glow.

"Link! Keep it distracted!" I yelled.

"Got it!"

As Link kept the monster busy with parries, slashes, lunges, and many other attacks. I ran up to a tree and began to climb its branches until I was directly above the monster. I jumped onto its shoulders and grabbed the sword still lodged in its skull. I pulled with all my heart and strength, finally pulling the sword free. With a tremendous amount of force, I drove my sword into the design on its back.

The beast howled in pain and toppled to the ground. "You will not best my master," it gasped, dying. Finally, it was dead.

The last of my strength used, I collapsed to the ground, out cold.

* * *

My eyes slowly opened. I found myself in my bed, wrapped up in bandages. I sat up, wincing. Carefully, I got up out of bed and walked to my mirror. My entire torso, my right arm, my neck, and one of my legs was wrapped in gauze. My gaze found the window next. The sun was high in the sky, so I must have been out for at least a day.

Cautiously, I got dressed, preferring my Hylian clothes today. I saw the Master Sword leaned up against a wall. I smiled as I strapped it and my shield to my back. The sword had saved my life and I had my confidence back after killing my parents' murderer.

I started my way downstairs. I found Link passed out on the couch and Vaati drinking a cup of hot tea. "It's about time you got up," he said. "Poor Link stayed up all night taking care of you. He didn't ever leave you until I forced him to sleep."

"Did he wrap my wounds?" I asked, a light blush tinting my cheeks.

"Yup."

_Then this time he really did see me exposed, _I realized. My blush spread further.

"Willow?" Link asked, waking up. "What are you doing up? You'll strain your injuries."

I smiled at him. "I'm fine. Thank you for taking such good care of me." I leaned over and kissed his cheek. He blushed fiercely.

Vaati cleared his throat. "If you're done. We have to go now."

Link and I gathered our stuff. Vaati proceeded to do the same. I wondered what he'd do when we go back.

"Alright. Put this on, Willow," he instructed, handing me an orb on a chain. I did so. "This orb will teleport us back to Hyrule, but it will only work once. Rub the orb with your hand and think of Hyrule."

A golden light suddenly surrounding us.

* * *

As we stepped out of the golden portal, I gasped. We were back in Sacred Grove. I suddenly gasped again at the sight before me. A campsite was set up, obviously made by Shade and Dark, but that's not why I gasped.

Shade was laying on Dark's chest asleep. Dark's arm was wrapped around her waist. Link was doing the same thing I was doing. Staring wide-eyed, mouth agape. Slowly, the love birds started to awake. Shade was the first to react.

"What the hell!" she screamed.

"AHH! Dark yelled. "What the hell is going on!?"

"Are we interrupting something?" I asked.

Both Shade and Dark whipped their heads around. "Willow! Link!" she shouted, running up and tackling us in a hug.

"Thank goddesses you're back!" Dark exclaimed. "We have a problem!"

"What?" I questioned.

"Um, well," Shade started. "A monster kind of broke the Lens of Truth."

"How!?" Link shouted.

"Well, we were fighting a Moblin when our weapons got tossed aside, so I threw the Lens of Truth at its head," Dark said.

"Anata orokana, bakageta teinō! Dono yō ni nani ka hijō ni jūyōna burēku o kika se suru koto ga dekimasu!? Orokana!" I shouted.

"Willow? Are you speaking Japanese?" Shade asked.

I stopped in the middle of my ranting. "Yes. Why?"

"I didn't know you could speak Japanese."

"Yes, Shade. I just decided I was half Japanese randomly and started speaking the language. Why do you think my features are so sharp? Did you not recognize that my dad was Japanese?" I said.

"Oh, now it makes sense. By the way, what did you say?" Shade asked.

"You stupid, idiotic morons! How could you let something so important break!? Stupid!" I explained.

"Harsh, dude," Dark muttered.

"Well, let's go find someone to fix the lens before something else happens," Link said hurriedly.

We left the Sacred Grove. Hopefully, we would find someone to fix the lens. As we left, I couldn't help but mutter, "Bakas, the lot of them."

* * *

**Longest chapter ever. Thanks you for sticking with this story so far. It means a lot. By the way, Willow was speaking real Japanese. **

**You can now find me on Fiction Press! Yay!**

**Link: Whoo!**

**Dark: Yippie! What are we doing?**

**I've seen this before.**

**Link: Please, rate and review.**


	13. Super Bonus Chapter

**Konichiwa, reader-san! God, I hope I spelled konichiwa right. Anyway, welcome to another installment of The Legend of Zelda: Heroes!**

**Dark: Wait a cotton-picking minute. What the nonsense is this!?**

**Oh, that's right! I forgot to tell you. Instead of our regular installment of Heroes, for a sense of relief in the story and for mainly comedy's sake, I've decided to make this the (drumroll) Super Bonus Chapter: Featuring Shade and Dark!**

**Link: Whaaat? **

**In this chapter, we will find out what Shade and Dark did while Link and Willow were in our world. I can't wait!**

**Dark: Oh, no! They're going to find out about THAT!**

**Shade: We're doomed. Hey, I actually have dialogue in the Author's Note! Cool!**

**Ganondorf: Tell the story, insect! **

**Get the hell out of my Author's Note, you fat pig!**

**Ganondorf: … (grabs a stuffed animal Ganon and squeezes it making it squeak) Come, Ganny. I must go drown myself in ice cream. Courage of Awesome hurt my feelings!**

**O_o' (sweatdrop) Wow. I wouldn't have portrayed him like that.**

**Link, Dark, Willow, Shade: I know.**

**The places my mind takes me. Anyway, I'm gonna underline this for importance. ****IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO HELP OUT WITH THE LIGHT SAGE, READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER. BE PREPARED, FOR YOU WILL BE ASKED POSSIBLY THE HARDEST ZELDA TRIVIA QUESTION EVER! THANK YOU!**

**I don't own Zelda. Shingeru Miyamoto does. **

**Enjoy! XD**

* * *

Shade stared down at the sword pedestal in horror. "They disintegrated! The Master Sword frickin disintegrated them! What the hell!" she screamed, running around the room like a madman.

"Shade! Calm down!" Dark yelled. "The sword didn't kill them! I think… Willow was sent somewhere to be tested and Link just went for the ride."

"Oh, that makes sense now! Let's roll!" Shade said, walking out of the "tomb" as she thought of it.

Sunlight hit their faces instantly, hurting their eyes. "The light! It burns!" Dark hissed, shielding his eyes with his arms.

"What are you, a vampire?" Shade asked sarcastically.

Dark smiled, revealing slightly pointed teeth. "Maybe."

Shade's eyes grew wide. "What!?" Dark started to approach her. He placed a hand on her shoulder and she immediately slapped it off. "Stop!"

"What for goddesses' sake!?" Dark snapped.

"I don't want to be bitten! Or worse, violated," she whimpered, going into the fetal position.

Dark stared down at her, mortified. A slight blush settled on his cheeks. "Relax! Geez, I'm not gonna bite you… yet," he said.

"Or violate me?" Shade asked, peeking from her shelter.

"Or violate you."

"Thanks," she smiled before realization settled over her face. "Wait! What do you mean, yet!"

Dark chuckled darkly. "You'll have to see."

"Pervert!" Shade yelled, running after Dark.

They chased each other around Sacred Grove almost all day. However, Dark grew tired of the game Cat and Mouse. He dug in his Pocket of Holding and pulled out the Lens of Truth he had swiped from Willow. It wasn't too hard, was it? It would hurt too bad.

Dark gripped the lens hard and skidded to a stop. He whipped around and chunked it at Shade's head. The lens hit with a resounding thud as it made impact with Shade's forehead. Her head snapped backwards, blood dripping from her forehead, while the lens fell to the ground. As it hit the ground, part of the frame holding the glass lens broke. It wouldn't work if it wasn't whole. The lens went unnoticed by both Shade and Dark.

"Dammit," Dark murmured.

"You little bastard!" Shade yelled, recovering from her blow to the head. "I'm gonna kill you!" As she took a step, she heard a loud crack.

Looking down, Shade and Dark gazed at the broken Lens of Truth. Now part of the lens was cracked. "A Moblin did it!" they both blurted out.

"If Willow and Link ask, a Moblin did it!" Shade said again.

"Agreed," Dark said. _All I did was throw it at a monster's head and it snapped. What the hell? _

* * *

Shade and Dark now sat at a fire in complete silence. Suddenly, Dark got an idea. A sweet idea. He pulled out the remainder of the ale and poured one of the bottles into two goblets. "A toast!" he said. "To trying to figure out how they hell we're gonna fix this!"

"To Willow's training!" Shade added, clinking her goblet against Dark's, taking a swig.

It was three bottles later, and they had no idea what they were doing. All they knew was that it was story time.

"O…kay. So this one ti…me, Willow and me were pract…icing our swings with little woo…den posts that were like this old table's le…gs, pretending they were like… swords. Then Willow… hit my broth…er in the face! It was so funny! Afterwards, I kind…a accidently… hit him where it counts… with a foam sword, and he cried… just like a baby!" Shade laughed hysterically.

"Oh, my goddesses! That's hilarious! Not as funny as that… one time… I pulled Linky's hat off… and he had hat hair!" Dark said, spastically.

Shade just stared at him. "Rats not fungy," she slurred. **(A.N. Translation: That's not funny.) **Shade went to stand up, swaying slightly. As she went to walk, she tripped out of nowhere and landed on Dark, her face smashed up against his chest. "Pun pov pa pitch!" she yelled, her voice muffled by Dark's tunic. **(A.N. I don't think we need any translation for that one.)**

Dark stared at Shade, his cheeks red with drunkness. "Now, now, Shade," he said. "No need to swear."

"I'll swear if I want to, dammit!" Shade growled. She smiled widely suddenly. "Hey, I have an idear! Let's play Troof or Dare again!" she slurred terribly.

"Okay."

"Alright. Lemme think. Okay, troof of dare?" she asked.

"Truth," Dark replied.

"Is it true that… you have red colored contacts?"

"What are contacts?"

"Never mind."

Truth or Dare went on for a few hours before coming to the last question of the night. "Okay, Shade. Truth or dare?" Dark asked.

"Dare."

Dark thought for a moment. "I dare ya to kiss me!"

Without a second thought, Shade gave Dark a chaste kiss on the cheek. "Happy?" she asked.

"No! A real kiss," he said, pulling Shade into his lap. He grabbed her chin, tilted her head up, and collided his lips with hers.

Shade was in utter shock. The only thing she could do was just let him kiss her. It felt painstakingly slow to her. This kiss ended, leaving Shade as if she was on fire.

"You know what, I think I'm just gonna lie down and sleep," she finally said, her speech improving. She laid down on the ground and closed her eyes.

"Okay," Dark said, laying down beside her. He encircled her waist with one arm, and she stiffened but eventually relaxed. Dark pulled a blanket over them, both of them falling asleep. Goddesses only know what they were going to wake up to.

* * *

**Done! That was a good break from the main part of the story. Oh, by the way, some of the stuff I said on this page I got from YouTube videos, so yeah. I don't own those.**

**Okay, now who's ready for some Zelda Trivia!?**

**For the one who gets the answer to the question right, you have to options for the Light Sage's personality.**

**First: A high and mighty, doll-like girl. Think of how Rima from Shugo Chara was when she first came to the Academy. Only this chick won't change, or will she. If you've never seen Shugo Chara, I really suggest you watch it. Anyway, if you haven't just think stuck up rich chick. This would be like fighting for the ones Shade and Willow love, not letting her steal them away. Ooh, emotional conflict!**

**Second: A super pervy boy. Imagine all the pervy anime characters and put bits and pieces of them into this guy. Or just think of a bunch of perverts you know. If this one gets picked, he will flirt with Willow and Shade, so be warned. I think this would be hilarious! Reminds me of Miroku.**

**Anyway, you will get to describe him or her the way you want. Just remember to had the element of light into his description or clothes. Start thinking of what you want now. I will contact the winner through PM and I'll post the winner on the next chapter. This will end June 6, 2013.**

**Here is the question: ****In Majora's Mask, what was the mayor's wife, or Kafei's mother's name and what did she look like?**

**Whoever, is the closest to the answer will be the winner. Remember, every detail counts! The slightest color or article of clothing could mean the win or lose. I will be doing more of these.**

**Also, one last thing. Please send me some fan art for the story! I want to see your creativity!**

**Please, rate and review!**

**June 6! Remember! **


	14. Chapter 13

**Hey, guys! My first contest went well. Better than I thought. I had three contestants enter. The winner is… Demon Princess of Time! Our runner up was Sakura Dreamerz. Our last place man was UltimateOtakuGirl100. **

**Stay tuned for this chapter if you wanna see the new Light Sage! Enjoy! XD**

* * *

"One more piece, Shade. Almost done," I told Shade, scissors in my hand. Finally finishing, I stood back a little to observe my work. Shade's long black and purple hair laid at my feet. She had wanted her hair cut, so I gave her a pixie bob with the right side longer than the left. It looked pretty good. It's a good thing I was good at art as well as music because I would have hate to screw up Shade's hair.

"Does it look okay?" Shade asked me, nervous.

"It looks great. You know what would make it even better?" I said.

"What?"

I took the tube of blue hair dye out of a bag. "I picked this up for you while I was home. Figured you wanted a little variety," I explained.

"Yes!" she shouted, fist pumping the air. "I was getting tired of purple."

I quickly applied the neon blue over the purple strips of hair. When I was done, Shade and I waited for it to sit for a little while before rinsing it out. Soon she was a short, blue and black haired person. I gave her a thumbs up.

Looking over, I saw Link and Dark discussing where we should go next. For the past two days, we've been scouring the land for the temple the Sages told us to find. I started calling it the Temple of the Sages. Brilliant, right?

"So where we headed?" I asked, walking over to them.

Link pulled out a map of Hyrule and began looking. "I don't know where we should look. I've been everywhere and seen just about everything, so where would it be?" he said.

As if an answer, a loud voice echoed through the area of Southern Hyrule field: Faron Province. "HEY!"

I turned to meet the newcomer and instantly regretted it. "Oh, no."

Here came the mailman in his tight, little, white leotard/wrestling-looking outfit. His red mail cap bounced around on his brown-haired head. His eyes were bulged, as usual. His lanky legs didn't even look like they could support his ninety pound self. Well, I'm assuming that's how much he weighed. If it was, then heck! He weighed less than Shade and she was only ninety eight pounds.

"Mr. Link and… uh… others? Anyway, you must return to Ordon Village. The mayor has something of great importance to discuss! Well, that concludes my business. Onward to mail!" the mailman announced. He ran off in a trail of dust.

"Well, that was strange," Shade said, joining us.

"Yup. Nice hair," Dark said.

"Well, shall we get going?" I asked.

They all nodded in agreement. Link and I mounted Epona while Dark and Shade mounted Ebon. We rode off towards Ordon, and surprisingly, no monsters bothered us. As we travelled, I couldn't help but notice Link's arms around me since I had to sit in front of him this time. He said it was easier to draw his sword if I was in front of him. I could feel a blush settle on my face each time he shifted his arms to steer the reins. Shade was in the same predicament. Only she didn't seem to mind near as much as I did.

I guess awkward embarrassment takes a lot out of you because eventually, I fell asleep.

* * *

"Willow, wake up," a voice called me from my sleep. "Come on, we've arrived."

Slowly, my eyes blinked open, revealing a slightly blurry Link. As my vision focused, I realized I was using Link's chest as a pillow. I was leaned back against him, his arms around my waist.

I practically leaped from Epona's saddle and onto Mayor Bo's front porch. The noise I made must have made Mayor Bo come outside.

"Link?" the big man asked. "Thank you for coming. Who are your friends?"

"This is Shade, Dark, and Willow," Link said introducing us. We nodded at our names. "We received your message."

"Ah, yes. Come inside," he instructed.

His house seemed a lot more roomier than in the game. That's for sure. But it basically looked the same. Mayor Bo did, however, add another wing to the house. It had a two couches and a few chairs surrounding a hearth.

"I'm sorry for not speaking to you since my daughter's passing, Link. I've been depressed," Bo apologized. "I wish I could've spoken with you sooner."

"It's fine. I've been busy lately. Now what did you want to tell us?" Link said.

"About that. The goats have been getting rowdy lately and one happened to smash into the back wall of the ranch. The wall caved in and we found an abandoned tunnel of some sorts," he explained. **(A.N. Don't go looking for it. I made it up.) **"We would like you to investigate."

"Sure. What do you suppose is in there?"

The mayor sighed deeply at the question. "If only I knew, lad."

* * *

"So here we are at the scene!" Shade shouted. She directed over to the newly made tunnel. Or was it the remade tunnel?

"Wait. How'd we get here so fast? Weren't we in the mayor's house? Hmm, I must've blanked for a minute," I said, questioningly.

"Let's go kick some butt!" Shade continued to shout excitedly.

"Oh, boy," I breathed.

We entered the tunnel, our way lit by our lanterns. As we walked through the tunnel, I kept seeing these little green gems stuck into the wall. "What are those things?" I asked.

"I'm not sure, but- Dammit!" Link shouted. His lantern suddenly went out, as did mine. "How are we going to see now?"

Suddenly, the green gems started glowing brightly. "Light Gems?" Shade suggested. "They light up in the dark?"

"It's a good as answer as any," I said. "It's a little cliché, though."

"Hey, don't look a gift horse in the mouth," Dark shrugged.

"I just got a huge reality check when he said that. I didn't know they knew that phrase here," I told Shade.

"Me neither," she nodded. "Well, shall we continue forwards?"

We kept walking to our uncertain destination as if none of that randomness even happened. It was a little unnerving. Not to mention that frickin' glowing crystals were lighting away. It was like a bad reminiscing of Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer.

After hours of walking, I stopped dead in my tracks. Before me stood a large, circular dome of white. Vines of greens, browns, and reds laced up its pillars up to the top. Torches lined the walkway leading up to the dome. A large waterfall served as a beautiful background as shadows danced around the curve of the building. You could practically sense the spiritual energy residing here.

"It's as if all the elements are… right… here? You don't think?" I said in shock.

"It just has to be," Shade agreed.

"The Temple of Sages," we all muttered under our breaths.

Slowly, in awe, we started for the large, double doors that awaited us. Link and Dark grabbed its handles and pulled, but it wouldn't open. _Is it heavy? _I wondered.

"What… gives!?" Dark grunted. "It won't… open!"

"You sure you guys aren't just weak and puny?" Shade asked, shaking her head.

Link and Dark just glared.

That's when I noticed the writing above the doors. "Hey, look at that. There's something written," I announced. "I can't make out all of it. Open… Word… Harmony?"

There was a long pause before Dark decided to speak up. "I've got nothing," he sighed in defeat.

"Hey, Puzzle Master Shade! You can crack this, right?" I asked. Back in our world, Shade was known to be a puzzle genius.

"Hmm, the only thing I can think of is: To Open the Doors, Speak the Word of Harmony," she guessed.

"Sounds good to me, but how are we going to know what the word is?" Link asked.

**_Serenity. Serenity. Serenity._**

"Did you guys say something?" I asked my companions. They just stared at me with confused expressions. "Hmm, strange. I could of sworn I heard something."

**_Serenity. Speak "Serenity" and let thy way open._**

"Serenity?" I said aloud. A loud shaking sound soon echoed through the area. I turned around and saw the giant doors swing open.

"What? How did you do that, Willow!?" Shade exclaimed.

"I dunno. A voice told me to say, Serenity, and the doors just opened. It must have been the Word of Harmony," I answered.

"Well, I have no idea what hearing a voice means. All I know is that the door's open, so yeah," Dark said, entering the dome, us following.

Compared to the outside, the interior was, how should I put it? Lacking in pizazz. It was empty and white. The only decorative thing about it was the torches on the walls and the large Triforce etched into the marble floors.

What really caught my eye was the girl passed out in the center of the room. I rushed to her, not even thinking. She had wavy blonde hair that could have passed for as white and fair skin. Lemme tell you, she was tiny. She was a least a good three to five inches shorter than Shade.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked, propping the girl up.

She opened her eyes, revealing them to be an emerald green. I was in awe at her beauty, until she opened her mouth.

"Don't touch me with your filthy hands!" she shouted.

I jumped back as if bitten. "Well, excuse me, Princess!" I sneered. _Oh, my Farore! I just pulled a T.V. show Link moment!_

The girl started looking at us and our clothing. Mainly Shade and myself. "OMG! Did you get that outfit with the purchase of a Happy Meal at McDonald's?" she laughed.

_McDonald's? _I mentally question. That's what I took in what she was wearing. She wore a Abercrombie jeans and hot pink Hollister shirt. Her feet were covered with black flats. She was wearing gold sun-shaped earrings and a gold necklace with a diamond encrusted in the center. She practically screamed rich kid. I may be rich in my world, but at least I didn't treat people like dirt.

"She's from our world, Shade," I said, practically growling the words out.

"Your world? What do you mean? And where the hell is this!?" the girl shouted.

"Please, miss. Calm down. Could you tell us your name and how you got here?" Link asked, smiling at her.

My blood was boiling at this. Was I jealous? Nah!

The girl stared at Link before throwing her arms around his waist, crying up a storm. "I don't know what happened. I was just relaxing at my beach house in Santa Barbara, my brother playing a video game called the Legend of Whozits or whatever, when everything went dark, and I woke up in some sandy place. Then I blacked out, and woke up to lesbo feeling me up over there!" she shouted.

"Les- You did not just say I'm homo!" I growled.

"And what if I did?" she sneered, turning away from me to face Link. "Anyway, I'm Taiyo Swan, handsome."

Okay, scratch that from earlier. I'm totally jealous and I'm not afraid to admit. At least to myself, I'm not.

"So the power went out and you just ended up in Hyrule, a place of legend?" Shade asked.

"I really don't remember giving you permission to speak to me," Taiyo snapped.

I glanced down at Taiyo's belt and saw two Gerudo daggers. "Where did you get those?" I asked.

"I found them in that sandy place."

"You mean a desert?" Dark asked sarcastically.

"Shut it, goth boy!"

"Listen, Miss Taiyo," Link began. "If you woke up here, in the Temple of the Sages, you're a person we've been searching for to replace the old Light Sage. You play a great role in this quest we're on."

"So what you're saying is that I'm important and you can't survive if I don't save the world, huh?"

"Well, not exact-,"

"Okay, I'll save this world! What do I have to do?" she demanded.

_What is this girl's problem?_ I asked myself. "We need to awaken your Sage Powers. How we do that, I have no idea."

"Useless, girl," I heard her mutter.

I was immediately brought to depression at the mere mention of that word. "Useless. I'm useless?" I said to myself.

"That's right. You're as useless as a doll."

"Useless. Useless," I repeated, dropping to my knees. I looked at my palms and saw the scars of previous battles. "I'm useless."

A hand grasped my shoulder. It was Link. "You're not useless, Willow. The Triforce wouldn't have chosen you if you were. You've gotten us out more situations than I care to count," he said, reassuring me. Shade and even Dark were smiling and nodding their heads at me. "You're strong, brave, and compassionate. Not useless."

"You're right. I just needed to remind myself," I said, standing back up.

Link turned to Taiyo. "I don't like you making fun of my friends, Miss Taiyo. I suggest you stop, so we can make this trip more enjoyable. And don't call Willow, or anyone else useless. We all have a place in the world. Find yours." With that said, he stalked away.

"Well, I never!" Taiyo exclaimed.

I smiled in Link's direction. _Thank you, Link._

* * *

**Well, that's it for this chapter. I must say it wasn't too bad. Although, the part in the tunnel was really random. I hope you guys liked it. The story is definitely heating up. I would like to thank Demon Princess of Time for the great Light Sage idea. It took a long time to figure out where to put the Temple of Sages.**

**I will try to get the next chapter as soon as I can. Next week being the latest.**

**This is a nonprofit based story. All rights for the characters and places go to their respective owners.**


	15. Chapter 14

**I'm back with chapter 14. I'm on a roll lately. Okay, if you don't know, the whole thing with the T.V. show Link was that back in the day, there used to be a Zelda T.V show. Link's catchphrase when Zelda annoyed him was, "Well, excuse me, Princess!" They only made 13 episodes. Yeah, it wasn't very popular, but I still own every single one. You can watch them on YouTube.**

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter! XD**

* * *

"Okay, Willow. Deep breath in, deep breath out. Deep breath in, deep breath out," I said to myself. I sat crisscrossed with my palms facing upwards on top my knees. "With inner piece comes harmony," I said softly, trying to remember some meditation lessons to calm things from raging hormones to tempers.

To be completely honest, today was the greatest test of my patience since Taiyo kept blabbing about her problems practically right by my ear, so I was probably tone-deaf now. "And so I was like, "It's over, Brandon." And he said, "That's fine, babe. I don't need you anyway!" Then I was like, "Fine." Getting all in my face and talking crap! What's with him!" she ranted.

So I very patiently and calmly, notice my sarcasm, turned and said, "SHUT THE HELL UP!"

She then had the audacity to tell me, "Make me!"

I had enough of it, so I got up and moved from my little nook to the center of the room where the others were. "Okay, there has got to be something here that'll trigger her Sage powers. Whatever it is, we need to find it soon. That girl is gonna make me bust a fuse," I said, sternly.

"I completely agree," Shade said, dropping her head. "But what would be in an empty room that's so important?"

"This would be when the Lens of Truth would come in handy," I said, glaring at Dark.

"Don't look at me like that!" Dark scolded me. "So how do we fix a magical item?"

"Simple," I answered. "With magic." I turned to look at Link. A smile plastered itself on my face. Link gave me a weird look when he saw it. "Can you use magic?" I asked.

"Why?" he asked.

"One of your ancestors, The Hero of Time, could use a few spells. He could warp with an ocarina, he could travel back and forth through time with the help of the master sword, he could shape shift with masks imbued with souls, and he was given three spells that allowed him to harness three abilities of the goddesses. Nayru's Love, a barrier that does damage to enemies while protecting the caster. Din's Fire, it summons a fire so strong it can scorch anything. Farore's Wind, a spell that allowed the caster to travel at the speed of wind. It was mostly used in temples, but I believe it can be used in battles if the caster was strong enough. I 'm sure there were more things he could do, but I was just using those as examples," I explained.

"And your point?" Dark questioned.

I rolled my eyes. "My point is, that since The Hero of Time is Link's ancestor. Shouldn't Link have a few of his abilities if not all of them?" I pointed out.

"Well, you have the Triforce of Courage too. Shouldn't you be able to use his abilities?" Dark asked.

"He's not my ancestor."

"Good point."

"What I'm saying is, what if you used Din's Fire and directed it into a beam to weld the Lens of Truth back together," I said to Link.

"Well, I don't know, but I'll give it a shot," Link said.

For the remainder of the day, Link worked on the lens with his newfound skill. As for the rest of us, we, even Taiyo, decided to take a nap.

* * *

_It was cold, freezing in fact. I could see my breath when I breathed as I floated, once again, in midair. I was back in the chaos that was the Sacred Realm. But where were the goddesses._

_"Willow. My… child," a voice spoke. I turned expecting to see someone, but no one was there. "Heed… my… warning," it continued. I couldn't tell if this voice was one of the goddesses or not, but it would hurt to hear its message. "An evil… presence… makes its way… to the temple. You must… be careful. An ancient… relic… lies within the… walls of the temple."_

_"A relic?" I wondered aloud. _

_"Yes. It is a powerful… relic with… dark powers. You must overcome… its might… and master it. Alas… it is too soon… to try, though," the voice answered. "Be wary, my child. For the fight… has yet… to come."_

* * *

"Willow," a soothing voice called out to me in a whisper. "Wake up. I've finished it."

"Link?" I asked, opening my eyes. "Finish? Do you mean the lens?"

"Yup. I finished the Lens of Truth. Let's look around before everyone wakes up," he said.

"Before we do that, I had another dream in the Sacred Realm. I was warned of an evil presence coming," I said.

"Then we better get started."

Helping me up, Link and I began to wander around the room. It was nice being able to be alone with Link. It made me feel wanted.

"So where should we start our search?" I asked.

"Let's start in the center of the room and work our way outwards," Link instructed.

We searched for a good five minutes before getting back to where we started. With nothing. It was quiet the irritating task. Searching for something in an empty room. It was definitely getting on my nerves as well as Link's.

I started thinking back to my dream. The voice said within the temple's walls. Could she have meant it literally? "Let's look at the walls, Link," I said.

"Okay. Sure," he said.

We began to make our way around the edge of the room. When we got directly across from the entrance we stopped. Bringing up the lens, I gasped at what I saw. There, hidden within the wall was a lever.

"What do you see?" Link asked.

"A lever," I said, reaching my hand towards it. To Link it must've looked like I reached into the wall when in reality there was just a gap. I grabbed the lever and pulled it down.

A loud clang erupted throughout the circular room, waking everyone in the process. I could hear chains going over metal. It sounded like it was coming from above us. My gaze darted to the ceiling where I saw something being lowered to the center of the room. It looked like a large, golden basin.

When it touched the floor finally, all of us started to approach it. The basin had gems of reds, blues, greens, and about every other color encrusted around its sides. The swirling designs making up the stand were complex. At the edge of the basin was a branch of gold that looked much like its stand. Only in outstretched tendrils was a golden chalice.

The basin itself was filled crystal clear water and practically sparkled with light and spiritual energy. I gazed into the water and saw words inscribed on the bottom. "To Awaken One Within Destiny's Flow."

I turned to Taiyo. "Drink it," I ordered.

"Why should I? How do I know it's not poison or stagnant?" she questioned.

"First of all the water is very pure. Second, it smells clean, therefor it is okay to drink. Thirdly, this will awaken your powers assumingly. Read the insignia," I said.

"Fine. Hand me the cup," she said.

Dark grabbed it. "It's called a chalice. Big difference," he said, handing it to her.

"Whatever," Taiyo mumbled, scooping up some water in the chalice. She brought the sparkling drink to her lips and began swallowing. When finished, she handed the chalice back to Dark.

"Well, you're not dead yet," I head Shade mutter. "Unfortunately."

Suddenly, Taiyo gasped out, light shooting out of her mouth and widened eyes. Her body levitated into the air, light swirling around it. She got about halfway to the ceiling when there was a giant blast of light. I had to cover my eyes so I wouldn't go blind. When I uncovered my eyes, I saw Taiyo descending down from the air garbed in a white gown, her hair entangled with white ribbons. Her feet were covered with gold sandals. Amazingly enough, she kept her jewelry.

She finally landed on the ground with a soft thump. "Taiyo?" I asked. She opened her eyes, her green irises were streaked with gold now.

"I have awakened and I now know what I must do," she spoke softly. A smirk covered her lips. "But I still don't like you."

My mouth dropped, and I swear, if this was an anime, I just sweat dropped. I glanced over at the others. They had the same facial reactions. Yup, mental sweat drop.

Link let out a light chuckle. "Well, this unexpected," he said.

I wandered closer to the basin to look at it further. I looked into the water and saw my reflection. I didn't like how I looked. My hair got a little longer, though. As I looked at my reflection, I noticed something weird etched into the very top of the room.

"Hey, guys? Do you see that?" I asked, pointing at the thing.

"Yeah," Shade said, nodding. "What the heck is it?"

"I'm gonna go check it out," I announced. I grabbed onto one of the chains still attached to the basin. "Link, go pull that lever again," I said. Soon I was raising into the air.

As I neared the strange mark, I braced myself for when the basin would stop. When it did, I had to climb a little further to reach the top of the ceiling. What I saw was a strange symbol I couldn't recognize. What I did recognize was the small handle in the center. I grabbed the handle and pulled out part of the stone. It was a lot lighter than I thought it would be, so it was obvious it was hollowed out.

As I was about to tell Link to pull the lever again, I suddenly lost my footing and fell towards the ground. I didn't even have time to scream. All the air was sucked out of my lungs. The stone was still in my hands, however.

Right as I was about to hit the marble floor, I was suddenly embraced with warmth. I opened my eyes, not realizing that I closed them, and saw Link hunched over me, protectively. He was breathing hard and heavily. His hands were holding me gently, one behind my head, the other at my waist.

"Link," I said in a breathy voice. I could feel tears slipping down my face from the fear of falling. I breathed in deeply, trying to steady my heart, only causing more tears.

Link looked at my face with worried expression on his. I saw his eyes flash silver for a brief moment and noticed the streaks of silver hidden within his cerulean blue eyes. He took his hand from my head and used it to wipe my tears from my cheeks. "Not hurt?" he asked in a broken speech pattern. "Okay?"

"I'm okay," I assured him, moving one hand from the stone I held to cup his cheek.

I saw him visibly sigh before he put his face in the crook of my shoulder, his nose against my neck. He breathed in deeply, inhaling my scent, maybe? What was with him?

"Link?" I questioned. He brought his face from my neck and stared down at me, his ears slightly drooped. "Can I get up now?" I asked. Standing up, Link set me down on my feet. "Thank you," I said to him, still holding the stone. "Now let's see what's in here."

Carefully, I slid the stone's top off and looked inside its hollow center. My mouth fell open. "H-How?" I stammered. I reached inside and pulled the object out. It looked like a pale face with white hair. A blue, sharp-pointed loop rested on the forehead. Red stripes were where the eyebrows were and two more laid under white soulless eyes. "The Fierce Deity Mask," I said in awe.

An evil cackle filled the air. "Congratulations for finding the dark mask, Willow," a malicious voice said. "You might make a true hero yet."

My comrades and I turned to the entrance of the of temple to see a certain demon blocking the door.

"Ah! It's the gay demon dude!" Shade yelled.

"Hey, I resent that!" Dark snapped.

"Not you, stupid! That demon!" Shade retorted.

I just glared at the newcomer. "Ghirahim!" I growled out. Link snarled and growled at Ghirahim, standing protectively in front of me. He was acting very animal-like and feral.

"Oh, Link. How are you? I see you've let the wolf out," Ghirahim chatted.

Link growled louder, opening his mouth slightly. I could see slight points to his canines. What was happening to him?

"Hey, Willow. I know now that it was a mistake to send Vaati to do my dirty work. I had no idea he had changed. Well, I won't make that mistake again because you won't be around long enough for me to make another mistake. So imagine this, I was walking around your world, exploring, when I stumble upon this glorious weapon. A little pipe that spits out lead and fire. Imagine my surprise," he gloated.

"A gun?" I wondered aloud.

"Gun. Is that what this is called?" Ghirahim asked, holding up a pistol. He twirled it on his slender finger. He smiled manically before disappearing in shards of diamonds.

All of us started twirling in circles, looking for the demon. Shade was notching an arrow and Dark pulled out his sword, shadows swarming around him. As for Taiyo, her hands were glowing with holy light. Her of all people, holy light! Ha!

Out of nowhere, I felt something cold against my back and a breath on my neck. "You know, your world is rather impressive. After my masters take over this world, how about we go after yours?" he said in my ear. Suddenly, there was an ear-shattering bang and an unbearable pain coming from my center.

Link dashed to Ghirahim, grabbing his neck before he disappeared completely.

I couldn't move. Blood slowly dripped from my mouth, and I gasped for air. I felt weak, and I dropped the mask in my hand. I could feel more blood drip from the hole in my back from the bullet hole. I started to drop, but was immediately caught by Link.

Dark, Shade, and Taiyo ran up to us. "Willow!" Shade screamed.

"Oh, my Din!" Dark exclaimed.

"I may have not liked you, but I didn't want this," Taiyo sobbed.

I smirked. Even in the face of death, I could be sarcastic. "Looks like you're not all attitude after all," I laughed weakly.

I felt Link cup my face. "No hurt anymore," he said, still in a broken speech pattern. "Make all better for mate."

I was at a loss of words. Mate? That couldn't mean… Nah. This wasn't one of my werewolf romance novels. This was just a phase. Link was his wolf right now. That's all.

I felt warm drops hit my face. Was Link crying? I looked up into his eyes. They were watery and reddened.

I smiled at Link. "It's okay, Link. I'm okay," I breathed. He pressed his forehead against mine, holding me close. I felt loved. As my vision faded, I tried to whisper three words into Link's ear, but I blacked out before I could.

* * *

**OMG! Cliffhanger!**

**I bet none of you were expecting the mask, or Ghirahim and the gun. I wonder what's going to happen next? (puts hand on chin in thinking pose)**

**By the way, If I offended anyone by the homosexual joke in this chapter and the one before, I'm sorry. Don't take it personally. I don't hold anything against anyone. It was only meant as a joke, so no take serious!**

**Link: So what was up with me?**

**You'll have to wait and see. I don't not own Zelda.**

**Dark: Please, rate and review!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Okay, guys. I know I left it at a pretty tight spot.**

**Dark: I'll say you did! What were you thinking!? I can't handle the suspense!**

**Link: Calm down, dude.**

**Yeah, seriously. Anyway, let's find out what happens! Enjoy! XD**

* * *

_"Willow. You have to go back," a voice whispered into my ear._

_"Mother?" I asked, opening my eyes. I was momentarily blinded with a bright white light. As the brightness cleared, I could see the forms of my deceased parents and my brother. "Am I dead?" I asked them._

_My father, Tomoe, sighed, shaking his head, his black hair swishing side to side. "No, not yet, at least. Your friends are doing everything they can to save you," he answered, his chocolate brown eyes showing sadness. _

_I turned to my mother, Diana, her long brown hair flowed out in waves around her porcelain face, blue eyes tearing up. My brother, Jason, stood beside her, a frown settled on his face. His shaggy black hair fell in front of his blue eyes, trying to hide his face._

_My eyes started watering before I busted into tears. Otōsan! Mama! Nii-san!" I cried out in Japanese out of habit. It meant dad, mom, and brother._

_"No! Stay back, Willow!" Jason yelled. "If you touch us in your current weakened state, you'll be forced to come with us!"_

_"Willow-chan," my dad said, his deep voice cracking because of his tears. "Please, don't cry. It's not your time. Besides, you have to save a whole other dimension."_

_"But," I sobbed._

_"Willow Fujimori!" my mom shouted. "I will hear none of it! Your friends need you!"_

_"Uh, Diana-koi? The last name is supposed to go first," Dad interjected._

_"Whatever."_

_I couldn't help but snicker at their bickering, trying to make me feel better. I started to laugh a little. Their heads turned to me, smiling._

_ "We love you, sweetheart," Mom said, crying._

_"Go kick some butt, sis," Jason all but laughed._

_"Fight and win, Willow-chan! But if that Link guy makes a move on you, I will personally come and haunt both of you!" Dad said, not joking in the least._

_I suddenly felt air being pushed into my lungs. Then, I felt myself falling, my family's waving figures fading away._

* * *

I bolted upright, sucking in a giant breath of air, clutching the area over my heart. I panted rapidly. Feeling someone sit me up, the blurriness faded from my eyes and I could see clearly. I saw a bunch of worried faces. Shade, Dark, surprisingly Taiyo, Renado, Luda, and Link.

Link was the one that propped me up. He suddenly brought me to his chest in a tight hug. "Willow," he breathed. I rested my head on his shoulder and wrapped my arms around him, holding onto the back of his tunic, as if it was my lifeline.

I winced, and Link laid me back down. "What happened after I got shot?" I asked, placing my hand on my stomach. I recognized that I was in a bed at the Inn, so I relaxed a little.

"Well, when you blacked out, Link went pretty much all animal mode," Shade said, flexing her arms at "animal mode."

"He wouldn't let any of us touch you," Dark continued. "He was out of control. It took us a minute or two to calm him down just enough to explain we had to take you to a shaman."

Link rubbed the back of his head, mortified at his behavior.

"I don't know we got here so fast, though," Shade shrugged. "I guess Link was able to tap into some Farore's Wind. Anyway, we got here, and Renado immediately got to work. Apparently, the bullet was still in your back. It had been stopped by the spine, somehow not shattering it and leaving you paralyzed. It was a miracle."

"Yeah, I'll say. Father removed the… bullet?... from your back and then healed the major parts with a red potion, but it wasn't enough, "Luda spoke softly. "He had to stitch you up and constantly watch you to make sure you didn't develop a fever. You did. Fast. Then you stopped breathing for a while." She dropped her head in shame.

"I told them you were gone and in the heavens, but this one here wouldn't hear it," Renado elbowed Link. "I definitely won't forget what he did to save you. I never would have thought about it."

"What?" I questioned. Link immediately blushed brightly. "What?" I said again.

"I'll tell you one thing, he was not happy you left us. He started pressing down on your chest over and over again and then he kissed you," Dark chuckled, earning him a sharp jab from Shade.

"I was breathing air into her lungs! It's called mouth to mouth ressusation!" he said, incorrect.

"It's mouth to mouth _resuscitation, _Link. Better known as the kiss of life," I blushed. "Before I fell asleep at my place, did you watch NCIS or something?"

"Not to interrupt this, uh, informative moment," Renado started, "But you will need to rest for a few days. Even though I used a potion, you will have a scar on your back."

I nodded and watched as he and Luda left. I yawned and practically pulled the blankets to my chin. My eyelids felt heavy.

"Get some rest, Willow," Shade said, placing her hand on my forehead.

"Hope you feel better soon, but now I'm going to go eat!" Dark waved, walking out the door, Shade on his heels.

"Sleep well, Willow," Link said, kissing my forehead. I felt my cheeks heat up. "I'll see you tomorrow."

A blush still on my cheeks, I slowly fell asleep.

* * *

My eyes slowly opened, and I yawned. I sat up and stretched, forgetting about my injury, wincing. "Oh, I hope I don't have to lay in bed all day!" I groaned. I swung my legs over the side of the bed. I noticed a crutch leaned up against the wall and grabbed it.

I propped myself up on the crutch as I stood, a white nightgown billowing around my legs. Carefully I began to walk, more like hobble, downstairs. The Inn had been cleaned tremendously. The bar was tidied up, the railing was fixed, the lights actually worked, and there were nice tables and chairs.

"Hey, look who's up and about!" I heard Dark shout with joy as I teetered down the stairs.

"What are you doing up already?" Shade asked from a table.

"I'm not lying in bed all day. I need to do something productive," I said.

"Want to hit the hot spring?" she questioned with a smirk.

I thought about it for a moment. "Sure. Let me go put on my yukata," I said.

"What's a yukata?" Dark asked.

"It's a Japanese robe to wear in a bath. Mainly worn in public baths if other women and especially men are present. Men wear towels or loincloths if they are in a public bath house," I explained.

"Oh, weird," he muttered.

"What the hell are you doing out of bed!" I voice yelled. Link emerged from behind the counter.

"Oh, don't be such a stiff, Link!" Shade scolded. "I'm taking Willow for a dip in the hot spring."

"I think I'll join you," Dark insisted.

"But… but you're a man, Dark. It's improper!" Link yelled.

"Not if I wear a towel apparently."

Shade joined me on the stairs. "Do you have another yukata?" she asked. I nodded, and we walked upstairs.

When we were dressed in the yukatas, we made our way to the hot spring on the roof of the Inn. It was definitely a challenge getting up there.

Nearing the waters, Shade and I were shocked. Wooden walls had been built around the spring, a shoji-like door sealing the area. We walked inside and immediately sat down in the warm waters. It did wonders for my sore muscles.

We were able to relax by ourselves for a little while. Then Dark walked in, followed by Link, towels wrapped around their waists. "Hey," they said, sitting down in the water , across from us.

"Yup, this just became awkward," Shade said, nodding. I elbowed her sharply. "Hey!" she shouted.

I stood up, grabbing the soaked yukata, making sure it wouldn't fall off my shoulders. "I'm gonna go to the hotter part of the spring," I announced, trudging through the water.

"Do you need someone to come with you, since your back is hurt?" Link asked.

I turned to him. "Link it's fine. It'll heal. I'm still the same before I got injured, you know. I'm not gonna rely on anyone," I said, walking away.

I walked behind a large rock and sat down on a slope. I looked around the room and noticed a few mirrors on the walls. Wanting to see my scar, I shifted towards a mirror, my back facing it, and slid my yukata down my body just enough to see the scar. It was an ugly red mark. It looked like a blast of fire.

"Willow?" Link called out to me.

I quickly pulled and refastened my yukata around me. "Yes?" I answered.

Link walked around the rock and sat in front of me. "I'm sorry if I offended you. I just don't want to see you hurt anymore."

I smiled at him. I couldn't be mad at him for that. "It's fine. It's just that I'm not weak," I said.

"I know that," Link said, taking my hands in his. "I just feel like I have to protect you. You're a very special person to me." A blush spread across his face as well as my own.

"Um, you too. I mean, your special. Well, obviously cause you're the hero and all. What I mean is that you're special to-," I went on and on.

"Willow," I heard Link say, his voice low.

I looked up, my eyes widening at his closeness. I stared into his eyes, getting lost in their watery depths. It was as if I was looking into the ocean.

I felt Link's hands make their way to my face, his left on my cheek and his right on the back of my head. "Willow," Link said softly. "Willow."

I could feel my heart beating rapidly. It felt like it was going fifty million miles per hour. I felt hot and flustered, my face seemed hotter than a star. I thought the anticipation was going to kill me as Link slowly pulled me forwards. My eyes snapped shut. Then bliss!

Link's lips rested against mine gently in a sweet yet passionate kiss. It was utterly mind blowing. My body felt like it was on fire. I felt Link's tongue flick across my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I complied and it was a battle for dominance. I could feel my face steadily heating up more and more.

Finally breaking away for air, our foreheads pressed against each other's, Link brushed his thumb across my cheek. I felt like I had just visited heaven. I could only imagine what my dad would say.

"I knew it!" I heard Shade shout. Link and I snapped our heads in Shade's direction. There she was, staring at us accusingly, red-faced. "I knew this was going to be awkward!" she shouted running off.

I couldn't help but laugh. Link joined me. "I'm sorry," he said, shaking his head, a smile on his face.

"I'm not," I said to him. "This is one of the happiest days in my life. I wouldn't change it for the world."

* * *

I sat on my bed in the Inn, staring at the object in my hands. The Fierce Deity Mask radiated power. That was for sure. Was this the dark relic I had to master? Only time would tell. For now, injury or not, we had to get Taiyo to the Sages. And I was determined to figure out what was happening to my Link.

The thought went through my head again. **_My _**_Link. I could get used to that. _

* * *

**End of the chapter! So what did you think. I made a little more about the coupling. Eh? Alright, it's time for our next Zelda Trivia!**

**Today we will be competing for a chance to design another character. The winner has three options and you can choose 2 of the 3 to make an appearance. Pretty good deal, huh? This person will be male, however. He is eventually going to make an appearance. Whichever option you choose will affect the story.**

**Option 1: A foreigner from another kingdom of your creation or from another video game. He is a dignitary and a serious player, thinking he can get whatever he wants whenever he wants it.**

**Option 2: A shady Hylian that works in a bad part of Hyrule as a slave trader, smuggler, black-market dealer, drug dealer, con artist, or a thief and/or murderer. Your choice between those.**

**Option 3: A Twili (Yes he will be more like Midna. He will talk) He will help our heroes sneak into the Palace of Twilight. Make sure you make him look at least a little like a classic Twili.**

**Here is the question: FROM TWILIGHT PRINCESS: WHO WAS THE GUY WHO THOUGH LINK WAS A FAKE HERO AND ASKED THAT IF HE EVER GOT TIRED OF HIS "COSTUME" WOULD HE CONSIDER PARTING WITH IT? WHAT DID HE LOOK LIKE?**

**Please, do not use Google or any other internet source. You may use resources you already have such as the game, the book Hyrule Historia, or a gamers guide booklet. **

**THIS CONTEST WILL END ON TUESDAY, JUNE 25, 2013! DON'T BE LATE. REMEMBER TO PICK 2 OF THE OPTIONS!**

**Please, rate and review! **


	17. Chapter 16

**Okay, deep breath. I'm very sorry that I haven't updated in a while! Okay, now that's over with, I'd like to tell you the winner of the last contest. And our winner is Demon She-Wolf!**

**Demon She-Wolf's characters will appear in different chapters, so let's do this.**

**Enjoy the chapter! I don't own Zelda.**

* * *

I yawned loudly from my position on Epona. It had been a long night before. Taiyo apparently talks in her sleep. She wouldn't shut up about a boy she stole from a girl. Witch.

I leaned backwards and rested my head on Link's chest. Groaning, I put my arm in front of my eyes, blocking out the sun's rays. It was so bright. Too bright.

"Are you alright, Willow?" Link asked, his chest vibrating under my head as he spoke.

"Yeah, just really tired. I didn't get much sleep, and my scar is bothering me," I answered. I turned my head to Dark and Shade. Shade was doing the same thing I was doing. Leaning on Dark. "Shade didn't get much sleep either."

"Why do I have to walk? Huh? A delicate lady like myself shouldn't be forced to walk such a great distance. Willow, you're practically like a man, so you should be, walking not me!" Taiyo complained, breaking my thoughts.

Growling, I snatched the reins from Link and stopped Epona. I hopped down from Epona's back and faced Taiyo. "Are you on your "cycle" twenty four seven or something, or are you really Oscar the Grouch?" I snarled.

"What did you say to me!?" Taiyo hissed.

"You know what? Here, you want to ride a horse? Fine. Ride a horse for all I care! I'd rather walk!" I yelled, grabbing Taiyo's collar and practically throwing her up on Epona.

I turned away, furious. Because of this, I didn't see Taiyo with her arms around Link. "Oh, Link! You'll save me from this wretched girl, won't you," I heard her swoon. I turned to see Link trying to pry Taiyo's arms from him.

"Please, Miss Taiyo, restrain yourself!" he said frantically.

I was literally seething in anger. Shade dismounted Dark's horse and joined me on the ground. "I wish we could just bind, gag, and drag her behind the horses! Then she wouldn't have to walk!" she grumbled angrily. "I'm just glad she's not after Dark."

"Huh?" I questioned.

"You heard me. Dark's mine. We're kinda already together," Shade explained.

"When did this happen?" I demanded.

"After I caught you and Link together."

I blushed. "O-Oh." My mind flashed back to yesterday and the kiss. "I-I see."

Dark's voice brought me out of my embarrassment. "I recommend finding a place to stay the night when we reach Castle Town before going to see the princess. I'd say we'd reach it in about a day if we camped out tonight."

"Then it's settled. We'll travel a little bit longer before setting up camp. Then we finish the journey to Castle Town, find somewhere to stay, then talk to Zelda the next morning," Link agreed.

I looked at the sun's position in the sky. "I say we got about three more hours of light left, so let's get a move on."

We all continued walking, Dark, Shade, Link, and myself on foot while Taiyo sat on Epona all high-and-mighty-like. Epona didn't like it one bit. Every chance she got, she would nip at Taiyo's leg and she would yelp. It was hilarious.

About an hour and a half into the hike, we crossed the Bridge of Eldin and my feet were killing me. I needed new shoes badly. The soles on my sandals were worn almost all the way down. After all, I was still wearing my Ordon attire. I needed more of a tunic and boots.

The familiar thumping of the Fierce Deity Mask against my hip, kept me on edge. It was tide onto my belt so I could keep an eye on it. _Will I have to put this on one day? _I wondered.

Just then, the bushes along the road shuffled and a vicious looking monster jumped out in front of us. It looked like a smaller version of a Darkhammer without the armor and sharper teeth.

A Darkhammer was the miniboss in the Snowpeak Mansion with the ball and chain. This one had scaly brown-green skin with a bone plated helmet with long, curved horns. He looked like a dinosaur with a potbelly, the hips down belonging to a triceratops, and large gorilla like arms only with four fingers and red markings on the arms. In its hands were two large Morningstars.

The Darkhammer let out a loud shriek. I had to cover my ears to avoid going deaf. "Give it to me! Give me the dark power!" it screeched.

"It spoke!" Shade gasped, pulling out two daggers.

Link, Dark, and I readied our weapons. Link kept his ball and chain at the ready since it was too heavy to run with while Dark and me drew our swords. Taiyo just sat on the horse out of the way.

We all scattered. Shade darted in, barely missing the clubs as the Darkhammer swung down at her. She slashed with her daggers at his legs and hips, just narrowly missing the loincloth's spot at the monster's hips. Thank Goddess!

As Shade distracted the beast, Link started to swing the large iron ball in the air. Link made that thing look really light which I knew it was not. With great accuracy, Link threw the ball at the monster nailing him in the back of the head, making the bone plated helmet fly off.

The monster fell forwards and Dark and I stabbed it in the back with our swords. Monster blood splattered everywhere.

"Gross," I muttered, shaking blood off my sword.

"You can say that again. I just hope my blood isn't purple like this thing. You know, since I'm a demon and all," Dark agreed.

"So tired!" Shade moaned, cleaning her daggers. "How far are we from the Hidden Village, anyway?"

Link looked at her, then his surroundings. "Not far, I think. Maybe another five minutes," he answered.

"Cool," I said, happily.

"Good," Taiyo said, opening her mouth. "I'm getting saddle-sore."

"Shut up!" Shade yelled at her. "You have no right to complain!"

She looked shocked. She turned her head and let out a loud, "Hmph!"

I snickered to myself. "Don't worry, Taiyo. You'll get a bed underneath you tonight."

"Good then," she said.

_Or at least what's left of one, _I added to myself.

* * *

Of course we had to leave the horses outside of the Hidden Village due to the small cliff. However, Impaz did let us stay the night, and I had the weirdest yet nice dream.

I had been walking through Ordon Village, quite happily, I might add. I had to shift though some bushes to get to where I was going. When I arrived, I noticed I was at Link's house. Link, Dark, and Shade were standing outside.

Shade was cuddled up next to Dark, a dark haired child on her hip and another one running around the yard. Could they have been their kids? Did that mean they were married?

Link was chopping wood out by the sword training scarecrow. I could see his muscles straining as sweat dripped down his bare back. He looked up and saw me, a smile spreading across his face. He jogged up to me, planting a kiss on my cheek. He started speaking, but I couldn't hear anything.

He continued to talk, a smile on his handsome face, as his hands settled on my stomach. Only there was one thing different about it. My stomach was round and swollen. Was I with child?

That was the last thought I had before waking up. As I thought about the dream, I couldn't help but smile. I wouldn't mind that dream to be a reality one day.

I glanced over at my friends and Taiyo's sleeping faces. They all looked so peaceful. My brows furrowed in confusion for a moment. I didn't see Link among us.

Getting up from my spot on Impaz's floor, I walked outside as quietly as I could. I found Link propped up against that stone railing in front of Impaz's house. He was staring up at the moon. It was almost full.

"Couldn't sleep?" I asked, walking up to join Link.

"Yeah. I keep wondering who these masters are that Ghirahim mentioned when he…" Link let out an inhuman growl.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked, touching Link's arm after seeing the muscles in his arms clench.

"Y-Yeah," he murmured, shaking his head. "Every time I think about him and what happened to you, I just get so angry. It's like I can't even control my anger."

I stared up at him, a worried expression on my face. "Maybe Zelda or the Sages will be able to explain."

"Maybe," Link agreed, pulling me to him by my shoulders. He kept his arm wrapped around me in an almost possessive way. I let my head go slack and rested it on Link's shoulders.

We stayed like that for a long time, just starting at the moon and stars in each other's embrace, waiting for the sun to rise on a new day.

* * *

Today was just like any other day in Hyrule. The sun shone brightly with very few clouds dotting the blue sky. The grass waved calmly in the gentle breeze. And as usual, Taiyo was getting on my last loving nerve.

Once again, she was riding on Epona, refusing to walk. It's a good thing we were almost to Castle Town. If I had to listen to anymore Taiyo ranting, I think I was gonna lose it.

Soon we came across the bridge that crossed over the gushing river separating the town from the rest of Hyrule. We left Epona and her shadowy counterpart on the other side of the bridge as we entered the town.

"Where do you think we should stay?" Shade asked.

"Maybe Telma could spare a room or two," I suggested.

"That sounds as good as any place. Let's go," Dark said.

We decided to go down that road that veered from the Eastern Road. Only we forgot about those fan girls in front of the Star Game tent. "It's him!" they shouted. "He has a twin! Get them before those girls do!"

At that moment we took off. We rounded corner after corner and somehow ended up in that grassy area beside the doctor's office.

"Did… did we… lose them?" Shade gasped.

"I… dunno, but that… wasn't… cool," Dark wheezed.

A childish laughter filled the air. "Looks like you guys got ambushed by those girls. I would never let that happen to me if I didn't want it to," a voice said.

"Who's there!?" I demanded.

"The one and only, DARUS, GOD OF THIEVES! Now, bow to your god and hand over any loot!" a figure demanded, standing on top of a building.

Darus looked to be about fourteen or fifteen with black hair. He jumped down from his spot on the building's roof and landed in front of me. I was met with striking green-blue eyes.

"That's a nice mask ya got there. Mind if I take a look?" Darus said, grabbing the Fierce Deity Mask.

"No!" I shouted.

"It's mine now. Thanks! Bye!" Darus said, jumping back up to the building.

"Get back here, you!" I yelled, climbing up on the roof of a building, following the boy.

Darus skidded to a stop when he saw me following him. "Follow me and I'll be forced to kill you," he said, suddenly sadistic. "Although, I prefer not to. I don't like getting my hands dirty," Darus said in a normal looking mood. "Oh, well. You do what you gotta do! Alright! Bye!" he said, happy once again.

"What's with these multiple personalities?" I questioned aloud.

"Willow!" I heard voices yell.

I looked down to the street below and saw my companions. "Cut him off at the end of the street! I'll get him from the roof!" I yelled darting off behind Darus.

"You'll never catch the God of Thieves!" Darus shouted.

I was catching up to him. He was nearing the end of the chain of buildings. He stopped at the edge and faced me. Smiling evilly, he placed the mask on his face.

My mouth dropped. We were in deep trouble, or so I thought. When Darus put on the mask, nothing happened. Nothing at all.

"This mask is gonna make me look so cool!" he shouted, jumping off the building. Luckily everyone was already down there, so I heard Darus curse.

"Holy crap!" I heard Shade yell. "The Fierce Deity Mask is on his face! Wait. Why isn't it doing anything?"

Preparing myself, I jumped off the roof as well and landed right on top of Darus. "Sup, kid?" I said, landing on his back. "Can I have my mask back?"

Darus grumbled something under his breath, but handed me the mask from his face. He wasn't happy about it.

I got off of Darus and put the mask back on my belt where it would, hopefully, stay this time. I grabbed Darus and helped him up. "Look, Darus. You shouldn't steal. It's wrong and could get you in trouble. Why do you do it?" I said to him.

"I don't have anything of my own, so I steal nice looking stuff and sell it to get money. I've been on the streets for as long as I can remember," he answered.

"Well, stop. No good can come from this," Link told him. "If you'd like to, move to Ordon Village, my hometown. The people there should help you get a home."

"Really? You think so?"

"Please, there's so much good will and kindness over there, you could scoop it up and put it on cake. It's so sweet. I mean really," Dark said.

"Mmm, cake," I heard Shade sigh.

"I'll think about it. And sorry about everything," Darus frowned.

"By the way," Shade interrupted, "what's with the multiple personality or emotion thingy?"

Darus glanced at her. "You find ways to cope with what you see on the streets. Anyway, sorry again. I gotta go. Maybe will get in touch."

"That'd be nice. As long as you don't steal anything again," I laughed.

Darus laughed too. "Well, bye. And remember, I AM DARUS, GOD OF… dang it! If I'm not going to steal anymore, I gotta find a new title. I got it! GOD OF MULTIPLE PERSONALITIES!"

"Yes, yes you are," Shade nodded her head, agreeing with the new title.

"SO LONG, MORTALS! MAY WE MEET AGAIN!"

As we watched Darus leave by rooftop, I couldn't help but sigh. That kid actually helped in a way. At least we know that the mask won't work for just anyone.

"Come on, let's get to Telma's," Shade said, breaking my thoughts. "I'm starving."

* * *

Upon reaching Telma's Bar, we were greeted with the cheering, laughter, and singing of a throng of people. It seems Telma was really busy. Searching through the people, we found Telma tending to a person in a hooded cloak.

"Telma!" Link yelled over the crowd, waving.

"Link, Hun!" she replied. "How have you been, Honey?"

We walked over to her. "We've been good. We had a little mishap, though. Willow got injured pretty badly and we had to visit Renado," Link explained.

"Oh, how is he?"

"Good. Listen, we were wondering if you had a spare room or two. We want to get some rest before seeing Zelda."

"Of course you can, Hun. Here's the key to the usual room. It's the only one I have available. You'll all have to share," she said.

"Thanks, Telma," Link said, shaking her hand.

"It's no trouble," she said. She turned to the hooded figure. "Let me get your food. I'll be right back, you hear?"

We turned to go up to our room when the hooded figure grabbed my arm. "Wait," the figure whispered. "Stay. I need to talk to you."

"Who are you?" Dark asked.

"It's me. Zelda," the figure said.

"Zelda? What are you doing here?" Link asked.

"I had a dream that you'd be coming, so I came to see you. You have everything to repair the Mirror of Twilight?" she asked in a whisper.

I sighed. "Well, this is Taiyo, the new Light Sage. And I'm assuming this is the artifact from the temple," I said, motioning to the mask at my hip.

"Correct. A powerful being is needed to use the energy of the sages to reform the mirror. And Taiyo it is nice to meet you," Zelda explained.

"Whatever, Princess," Taiyo snapped.

Zelda looked shocked. I shook my head and motioned for her to continue. She nodded.

"Well, we shall go in the morning. Willow, can you use that mask?" she said.

"I don't know. I haven't put it on," I answered somberly.

"I see. Well, then. Care to join me?" Zelda asked, as food was settled in front of her.

"No, we are fine," Link said, shaking his head. "I would like to sleep."

"There is something I need to ask," I interjected. "Lately Link has been acting a little more… animal like."

"Yes, it has gotten to a level that if I think of one of my friends getting hurt, I get angry and black out. Not knowing what happened when I wake up," Link said.

"The really upsetting thing is… is… is," I couldn't get it out.

"When Link went all animal on us, he called Willow his mate," Dark blurted out.

"M-Mate?" Zelda stuttered. "I see. It's finely happening."

"What's happening?" I questioned.

"The wolf inside of Link's spirit is awakening on its own."

* * *

**Dun, dun, DUN! Cliffhanger! Suspense takes place!**

**Link: What do you mean awakening the wolf inside of me!?**

**You'll see. Mwahaha!**

**Dark: (sighs) Please, rate and review.**


	18. Chapter 17

**So yeah, I'm back with another, that's right, another flipping chapter. I was reading through my chapters and I just sat there after a little while feeling so accomplished when I realized something. I can never publish this as an actual book because it's about a video game that I don't own the rights to. So there goes that dream.**

**Well, I just said what I wanted to say and did the disclaimer at the same time, so I'm good.**

**Dark: You're such a loser.**

**Shut it! I put you in this story and I can take you out!**

**Link: Tell him, Courage, tell him.**

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter! XD **

* * *

I stared at Zelda in disbelief. "Okay, what do you mean Link's wolf spirit is awakening?" I asked, incredulously.

"As you are probably well aware, Link's journey into the Twilight caused him to shift into an alternate form," Zelda spoke, us nodding every once in a while. "Link shares half of his heart with the wolf he turns into. The wolf inside of him is a whole other part of him. When he entered the Twilight, the goddesses deemed that he should morph into this form to prevent turning into a spirit or monster. Unfortunately, the turning was early."

"Okay, I'm confused," Shade said rubbing the bridge of her nose. "A headache is forming."

"There are many other beings, not just Hylians, that can transform into animal beasts. Link has always had the ability to transform. It's just that, he should've only been able to when the wolf inside of him awakened. By using the Twilight and the dark shard to transform, he could take the form of the wolf but not the mind and its instincts. Therefore, since Link used to being in wolf form, the wolf inside of him thinks it's ready to come out all at once. Which means the instincts belonging to the wolf will be harder to control due to the fact that they'll come stronger and faster," she continued.

_So Link really is an actual werewolf/Hylian!? Weird, but cool, _I thought to myself. "What about the whole mate thing?" I brought myself to ask.

Zelda brought her mug of water to her lips and drank before answering, sadness reflecting in her eyes. "The instincts emerging right now in Link are the survival and basic living instincts. They are the more primal instincts. Such as finding one's mate. I'm sorry you have to suffer through this, Link."

I couldn't help feel anguish at that remark. _Is it really so bad that Link suffered just because his wolf chose me as a mate? Was it only the wolf that chose me because I was available, or was it really Link? Did that mean the kiss wasn't reflecting his true feelings?_ My mind whirled at all the thoughts, and I slowly sunk into depression.

Link turned to me and rested his hand on my back gently. "Hey, are you okay? Is something the matter?" he asked softly into my ear.

I shook my head and faked a yawn. "No, I'm alright. I'm just tired. May I have the room key?" I said. Link handed me the key. "Thanks. If you'll excuse me," I excused myself, heading up to the room on the bar's new  
second floor.

Reaching the room, I entered and laid down on one of the two beds. It appeared that I would have to bunk with someone. I didn't care though. A headache was starting to form. It was a strong, dull throb.

Mates. Masks. It was too much. I didn't know if my body could handle any more stress. _Snap out of it, Willow! _I scolded myself, sitting upright and smacking my face. _If Link could do this at like nineteen years of age, you can surely do it at twenty-two!_

I took the Fierce Deity Mask off my belt and looked at it. "I guess we'll find out if I can wield you soon," I said to the mask. I set the mask down on the end table beside the bed and laid back on the bed, falling asleep.

* * *

I was awoken by the gentle shaking of Link in all his glory. The only thing he was wearing was his pants and his white long-sleeved shirt that he wore under his tunic and chainmail. "Hmm?" I hummed. "Link? What is it?"

Link pointed over to the other bed where Shade was laying. "I guess she didn't realize that we'd have to share beds. I doubt she'd find it pleasant to wake up to me beside her, and I don't want to sleep on the floor, so can I sleep here?" he asked.

"That definitely sounds like a Shade-like thing to do. Yeah, you can sleep here," I answered him. Scooting over, I made room for Link. I scooted as far as the edge of the bed.

"You're gonna fall off," Link whispered. I shrugged. "You'll get cold that far away from the center of the bed." I shrugged again. "Dammit, Willow! Just come over here! Just cause you're not cold doesn't mean I don't want you over here!" Link yelled in a whisper.

With a sudden slight fear of Link's anger, I scooted a little closer to him. When I was in arm's reach, he grabbed me by the waist and pulled me even closer. "There," he said with a sigh. "Much better." I felt the rumble of a content growl in my back, coming in from Link's chest, luring me into a state of relaxation.

"Link?" I yawned, fighting off sleep. I wouldn't fall asleep without answers.

"Yes?"

"Was it you who kissed me in the hot spring or the wolf?" I asked.

Link sat up enough to look at me in the face. "Me of course!"

"That's not what I meant!" I snapped in a hushed tone. "Was it you that wanted to or the wolf? Who made the move?"

There was a moment of silence. "I-I'm not sure. I think it was me. I mean, I definitely wanted to, but I don't know who moved. I'm sorry," he said.

"Forget it. It was a dumb question. I don't know where that thought came from. Forget I said anything," I waved it off, letting myself drift to sleep.

I was conscious long enough to feel Link kiss my temple and hear him say, "Sleep well."

* * *

**_Bump, bump. Bump, bump. Bump, bump._**_ What's that sound? _I wondered. I could feel myself gently swaying to and fro. Slowly, I opened my eyes only to get sand blown into them. "Ow," I groaned, rubbing at my eyes. I tried opening them again. I saw that I was walking up the steps to get to the Mirror Chamber in the coliseum-like area. Or rather I was getting carried by Link up the steps to get to the Mirror Chamber in the coliseum-like area.

"Looks like she has awoken," I heard a voice to my left. Zelda.

"What happened?" I asked.

"We didn't want to wake you since you'd be using a lot of energy. So Link offered to carry you. And I must say, it was quite surprising to wake up and see you and Link like you were," someone else said to my right. Shade.

"Wait," I said, groggily. "How did I sleep through falling to get to Lake Hylia, swimming through Lake Hylia, getting shot through a cannon, and going through a temple? A monster infested one at that?"

"Don't even ask," I heard Dark say from somewhere behind us.

I looked up at Link. "I can walk now if you want."

"Carry you," he said gruffly, his speech once again sloppy. His eyes were flecked with silver. Did that mean the wolf was surfacing? Great.

Finally reaching the center of the Mirror Chamber, Link set me down on my feet. He stayed very close to my side. At least one of his hands were on my shoulders at all times.

Zelda walked to the small lift where the mirror used to be. "Taiyo, go to your pillar while I summon the other sages."

I saw Taiyo magically lift into the air, flying to the Light Sage's pillar. Its cracked design suddenly became whole. _So she was complaining about walking and riding horses when she could fly!? _I thought angrily.

Out of nowhere, the sages were suddenly above their pillars. "Welcome, Heroes. Welcome, Princess. Welcome, Taiyo," the said in unison. "Art thou ready to reform thy Mirror of Twilight?"

"Yes," Zelda spoke respectfully.

"I have one question before we start," I interrupted. "Are you the same sages from so long ago that originated in the Hero of Time's era?"

There was a pregnant pause, as if the sages were thinking about the answer. Finally, the Forest Sage spoke. "Yes."

The Water Sage started to speak. "Our bodies disappeared long ago, so now we take on ethereal forms even though we can be injured and killed."

A rippling effect seemed to take place amongst the sages as their forms were replaced with familiar people that I recognized proudly. It really was them. Saria, Ruto, Darunia, Nabooru, and Impa. I smiled brightly.

"Are you ready, Willow?" the one now remembered as Saria asked.

I took a deep breath. "Yes," I said, nodding.

"Stand between the mirror's pedestal and the Stone of Twilight," Darunia instructed.

I walked to stand where I was told. I knew what I was supposed to do now. I needed to put on the mask. I went to grab the mask from my belt when I remembered that I put it on the end table. That's when I noticed Link holding it out to me. Grabbing it, I nodded my thanks.

Taking in a deep breath, I positioned the mask in my hands. It seemed like time itself had stopped as I moved the mask to my face. I was suddenly struck with unbearable pain. The mask welded itself on my face and I could feel the marks of the Fierce Deity burning themselves onto my face like you would brand livestock. I screamed in pain as I felt my face literally being burned.

I clawed at my face trying to get the mask off, no such luck though. My hair instantly grew longer, reaching well pass my hips. My scalp burned as my hair turned white from the roots down. My now long, white locks were pulled behind me and tied into a warrior's braid, a metal band holding it at the ends.

My body was adorned with black leather and a white tunic as silver armor was clasped over my form, making a breastplate with a golden triangle on the left and a golden crescent moon on the right, shoulder armor, and gauntlets. I cried out as three ovular blue gems embedded themselves in the leather surrounding my neck.

I thrashed and stumbled around as lightning seemed to course through my body. Perhaps the power of deity? I fell to my hands and knees, but quickly got up as I felt more power course through me. I could literally feel my heart growing and expanding so I could handle the power.

Finally, the transformation was complete and the pain ceased. Something felt missing though, and my shoulder blades ached and burned. Slowly, I straightened out and looked at the long, curved, double sided, double edged sword of blue and white.

I took a deep breath, and looked at my friends. Were my eyes the white, soulless ones of the Fierce Deity? I looked at my friends with my new formed. They all stared in awe.

"Well, Will- I mean Fierce Deity Willow, at least you have actual eyes still," Shade finally said smiling. "They're a very pale blue though."

I sighed in relief. "Alright," I said, my voice filled with power and a grace it never possessed before. "What do I have to do?"

"Raise your sword to the heavens, so we can summon our energies into it," Impa said.

I raised my sword skyward as I watched the sages and Zelda summon their power and sent it forth to my sword. Lightning of all different colors danced on the blade. Two expanses of pure white energy formed in the two openings of the blade. The upper shot a beam of light towards where the mirror once was. Little grains of sand floated in the air, starting to form what looked like pieces of the Mirror of Twilight. The mirror, now formed, rested in its mount, right where it should be.

From the lower opening, a beam of light etched what appeared to be a seal in the black stone behind me. Once complete, the sword returned to its state where lightning crackled on the blade.

"Now, strike the Stone of Twilight will all your power!" Darunia bellowed."

Holding the sword in a horizontal position above my right shoulder, I rammed its tip into the stone, stopping at the blades middle. A bright light erupted from the stone, and I, with my sword, was blown away by the sheer force of power being emitted by the stone.

As the light faded, I watched in happiness as the Gate of Twilight's symbols projected from the Mirror of Twilight was reflected onto the stone. I jumped up in triumph, and made my way to my friends.

"We did it!" Shade chanted, fist bumping me.

Zelda walked gracefully to me. "You may now return the mask to me, Willow," she said, a little smug. "If it's in the wrong hands, chaos will surely take its place."

I reached to where the mask's edge would be and pulled and felt the relaxing effect as the mask was pulled off. It definitely felt better to be normal. I went to hand the mask to Zelda when the Triforce on my hand burned. I watched in sock as I saw the Fierce Deity Mask burst into flames right in my hands. The embers floated into the air and whirled, suddenly penetrating the back of my hand, disappearing.

"What sorcery have you committed!?" Zelda asked in outrage.

"It seems the mask has chosen its master," Ruto said truthfully. "It's power now resides in you and can be summoned whenever. How lucky."

Zelda sighed in defeat. "I suppose I can let this take place as long as you do not use that power for evil."

I smiled. "Of course I won't. I will only use this power for good."

"Swear it."

"I swear."

Shade decided to break the awkward moment. "So if you're not the deity right now, what's with your hair?"

I grabbed a handful of hair in my hand and looked at. Even though, it wasn't in a braid anymore, it was still long and white. Not to mention it was a little wilder. I patted my hair down, taming it. "I look like I stuck my finger in a light socket, or got struck by electricity." Everyone laughed. Even the sages. "What?" I asked.

"Your hair will turn back to its normal color eventually. This is just an aftershock of power," Saria giggled.

I nodded.

"Alright, guys," Link said. I never noticed him snapping back into himself. "Let's go get Midna!"

As we stared at the gateway to the Twilight Realm, I couldn't help but feel the impending doom that awaited us in the near future.

* * *

**Yay! The chapter is done. I hope you guys liked it. It took me two days to write.**

**Demon She-Wolf's second character will appear in the next chapter.**

**Our story is almost to its end. There will only be like four or five more chapters at the most. Do not worry though, my faithful friends. There will be a sequel to this, however, it'll be a lot more relaxing and slow story since it'll be their lives after this.**

**Link: What will it be called?**

**I'm not sure yet. I've been thinking of this title with 2 at the end. You know, like The Legend of Zelda: Heroes 2. Or maybe, The Legend of Zelda: Life with the Links. It's still a work in progress, so yeah.**

**Dark: Sounds interesting. Eh, Shade? (elbows Shade)**

**Shade: You are such a pervert. Hey, I'm speaking in an Author's Note again! Yay!**

**Link, Dark, and me: -_-' (sweat drop)**

**Anyway, you guys remember how in the last chapter Dark mentioned cake, and Shade was all like, "Mmm, cake." Well, Shade is based off one of my good friends, and when I told her about that she replied, "Great. Now I want cake." She started bugging everyone for something sweet apparently. My writing influences people apparently, so do not try the things you read at home.**

**Link: O-Okay?**

**Dark: …**

**Well?**

**Link and Dark: Oh, yeah! Please, rate and review!**


	19. Chapter 18

**What time is it? It's Chapter Time! With Link the Hero and Dark the Demon. The danger never ends because it's Chapter Time!**

**Shade: Now don't go ripping off of Adventure Time.**

**I'm not. Seriously. It really is time for another chapter.**

**Shade: Yay!**

**I do not own Zelda. If you know a good name for the sequel, let me know!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Black clouds drifted across a sunset colored sky. Dark squares of darkness levitated into the air. Dark landmasses could be seen in the distance surrounded by an endless sky. Tall, ominous structures laced with blue instead of red towered over everything. We were in the Twilight Realm.

"Wow, it's even cooler in person," Shade said, mouth agape.

Dark looked around and observed the strange people called the Twili. "Hmm, those things are strange, but I kinda feel at home here. I guess that's because I'm a shadow demon."

Link sighed. He looked around and sighed again. "It's so nostalgic. I can't believe I'm gonna see Midna again." Link suddenly winced and grabbed his chest, gasping for air. He dropped to his knees.

"Link! Are you okay?" I asked worriedly. Dark helped Link back up.

"Yeah," Link said, sweat dripping down his face. "I guess the Twilight is having an effect on the wolf. It wants out." There were streaks of silver in his eyes again.

"Let's rest here real quick. Let Link catch his bearings," I said, sitting down on the cold, stone ground.

We all sat down to rest. Hopefully, we would all feel a little better. I know I was tired after turning into the Fierce Deity. I looked at Shade. I could practically see the gears turning in her head. "What are you thinking about, Shade?" I asked.

"If Link literally has the power of the suns, or sols, of the Twilight Realm in his sword, does that mean he's the king of the Twilight Realm? After all, when the mirror wasn't broken, he could travel back and forth through the Light Realm and the Twilight Realm. Plus, his sword sparkles! That should be proof enough!" she suddenly blurted out.

Link pondered the idea for a moment. "You know, I never really thought about it until now. Hmm, I don't know."

"Well, for once Shade just stumped me," I said, shaking my head.

"Hey! I know something that I'm better that than you, so you can't say for once!" she retorted.

"Oh, yeah? What's that?" I had to ask.

"I'm better at coming out with stuff. Better at admitting things no matter how embarrassing it is," she gloated.

"No you're not. You're the one who wouldn't tell anyone anybody about your little mishap with the glitter when you were making gigantic birthday cards," I remembered.

"Wait. What?" Dark looked at me funny.

"Well, Shade was making a huge birthday card. She had just finished putting glue all over the card. Not to mention, she got it all in her hair and all over her arms, faces, legs, you name it. Then somehow, only Shade could accomplish this, she made the glitter explode. She was covered in glitter, literally covered. She was so embarrassed, she wouldn't come out of her room for a week. On the bright side, the card looked amazing," I said, telling the story.

"Why would you tell them the story! You're so mean, Willow!" Shade cried out. "Now I have to say something embarrassing about you! Willow loves Link! Hah! What now Willow!?"

"Dude, that's different!" I shouted. Turning to Dark, I yelled, "Dark! Do something!"

He turned away from me and started whistling. Ignorance. When sarcasm just doesn't work anymore.

My face must have been twenty shades of red. My eyes watered and I shook with embarrassment. "How could you do this to me, Sade?" I cried.

Link put his hand on my back. "Willow, it's okay. I already knew. I mean, after what happened in the hot spring, I already kind of figured it."

"O-Oh? R-Really?" I stuttered with nervous laughter. "Then it's okay then."

"That does remind me, Dark," Shade began. I waited for what she was going to say next. "If we were to get married one day and have kids, would they be demons and what would they look like?" she asked.

"Shade, ladies and gentlemen! The girl with no censor!" I announced, clapping my hands.

Dark's face developed a lovely pink color. "Wha? Huh? Wha? Where the hell did that come from!?" he demanded.

Shade giggled. "Mission complete! I finally made Dark get embarrassed!"

"Okay, I'm tired of getting embarrassed, so let's go see Midna," I said, attempting to get up. Before I could, I slipped on my now really long, white hair. "Ow," I mumbled into the dirt. I successfully stood up and started for the Palace of Twilight.

"Um, Willow? Are you okay? That looked like it hurt," Shade asked.

"Yeah. I feel like a certain half-demon with long white hair that kisses the dirt daily," I laughed. Shade joined in my laughter while Dark and Link looked confused.

We got to the front gate and I frowned. Midna had upped the security. There were actual guards with spears. Walking up to the entrance we were stopped by the guards. **(A.N. I'm gonna make the Twili talk instead of just moan.) **"Halt! No one is allowed into the palace until tonight and the must have an invitation. Please, do not draw your weapons, or we will be forced to use violence," one said.

"Invitation?" Shade questioned.

"The annual Ball of Shadows is tonight. Princess Midna has declared that everyone has to have an invitation due to the Zant incident. Do you have an invitation?"

"Heh, noooo," I drawled out.

"Then get lost."

We retreated from the palace entrance. Shade immediately went all, well, Shade on Link. "Okay, do they not recognize you or something!?"

"I'm not sure. I don't think regular Twili are all that smart. Don't tell Midna I said that," he said.

"Oh, my goddesses!" I heard a voice yell. We all turned just in time to see a young Twili tackle Link. He looked to be maybe fourteen at the most. "You're Link! THE Link! Our savior! It's a huge honor to meet you, Sir!"

"Thanks, um…" Link began.

"Zio! I'm Zio!" the boy said.

Like the other Twili, Zio had glowing orangy-red eyes, but somehow is hair looked a little more blonde than most. He wore a black toga-like outfit. On his belt was a wooden sword. One look and you could tell this kid got excited a lot and very easily. I guess he wasn't as dumb as the others.

"I couldn't help but overhear your predicament. I think I can help. You see, I got some invitations from my mother, who works in the palace, to invite some of my friends to the ball. I was just gonna sell them for the highest price, but I guess you guys can have them. I can get you clothes too," Zio offered.

"That's great. Thanks, Zio," Link smiled.

"Anything for my hero! There is one thing. The ball has a theme. It's an animal masquerade. We dress up like animals and wear masks."

"Even better," Dark said sarcastically.

"Oh, good. I thought you guys would have been mad," Zio laughed.

Dark made a face that said, really? _Okay, maybe he's not that smart, _I thought.

"Come on, we'll take a Mist Boat** (A.N. Made them up.)** to my home," Zio said happily.

"A what?" Shade asked perplexed.

Zio didn't say anything, just led us to a cliff. There was a lone pole with a rope around it. Attached to the rope was a black gondola-like boat hovering on black and purple mist.

"Oh, never mind," Shade said, suddenly giddy with laughter.

"Who are you? Darus?" I asked referring to the kid's mood swings. I climbed into the boat, not waiting to hear the answer.

As we all settled into the boat, Zio grabbed a long pole and pushed off into the mist. "After Princess Midna settled things after the Zant incident, she was able to harness the power of that shadowy mist/fog stuff and use it for transportation somehow. We use to get everywhere on those shadow birds. Man, that was a bumpy ride!" he told us.

"Oh, trust me. I know," Link sighed.

Shade and I chuckled knowingly. Everyone gave us weird glances. We shrugged them off.

Zio eased the boat up to the edge of the black landmass. "Okay, we're here. My mom should be inside, so just go on in."

We entered an averaged sized stone building with glowing blue lines tracing its sides. As I entered the building, I saw a woman washing dishes. The part that threw me off about her was her hair. It was a golden blonde.

"Mom, I home!" Zio yelled.

The woman turned around. "Oh, Zio. Welcome- Oh, guests! How nice." The woman was a Hylian. That explained a lot. "Hello. I'm Zio's mother, Alisa. What can I do for you?"

"Mom, this is Link and his friends Willow, Shade, and Dark. They need to sneak into the ball to talk to Princess Midna," Zio explained.

"Ah, I see. I would be happy to help. I do have a question. Why is her hair white? I never met a white haired Hylian?" Alisa asked.

"Oh, it's temporary. I channeled a lot of power recently and took on the form of a deity with white hair and I'm recovering from the change," I said.

Alisa and Zio just stared at me, mouths open. Alisa finally broke the silence. "O-Okay. Well let's get you guys ready. Boys, follow Zio to the west bath chamber. Girls, follow me to the east. And Zio, don't forget you have to get ready too."

"Yes, Mom."

We went our separate ways and into the bath chambers. The one we were in was huge. It was like a community bath. We all relaxed in the warm water.

"So, Alisa, how are you Zio's mother?" Shade asked.

"I don't remember how I got here, one day I just woke up in the palace and the first thing I saw was Zio's father. He was a noble in the court. We fell madly in love. Eventually, we got married and had Zio. A few years ago, Zio's father passed away due to the tyranny of Zant. Now Princess Midna provides for us since my husband was a friend of hers," Alisa told us her story.

"That's so sweet," I said, smiling.

Alisa nodded. "Well, let's start getting ready."

We proceeded to wash ourselves before getting out and wrapping ourselves in towels. There wasn't much to do with Shade's hair, so Alisa just brushed it out.

"I see Shade as a tricky and clever fox, so that is what you'll be wearing," Alisa said to Shade. She dressed Shade in a dark blue dress with a sweetheart neckline that flared out at her ribs, white swirls lining the skirt, and silver sandals on her feet. Silver tear drops hung from her ears and her neck. "Now we need the ears and the tail."

"T-Tail?" Shade stuttered.

"It's a clip on." Alisa pinned a fake, but very realistic, golden fox tail with a white tip on Shades dress. The matching ears soon rested on her head as well as a white and silver mask.

"Wow, Shade. You look great," I told her.

"Thanks, Willow. I'm sure you will too."

Alisa smiled evilly. "Oh, I'll make sure of that. When I'm done with you, Link won't recognize you!" she cheered.

I was suddenly pulled into a mob of gowns, shoes, and whatever else. Alisa somehow managed to get my hair to flow in gentle waves. The dress was completely white. It had a high, closed neckline. The sleeves flowed outwards, stopping at my palms. The dress faded out around my torso, turning into a sheer fabric, much like what figure skaters wore, white swirling designs flowing on my stomach. The regular fabric picked back up at my hips, flowing outwards. I could faintly see glittering white lining the dress. Alisa put silver sandals on my feet before stepping back to admire her work.

"Hmm, what animal should I put you as?" she asked aloud.

"I think you should make her a wolf! Perfect match to Link!" Shade smiled.

"Shade!" I yelled and she shrugged.

"Perfect!" Alisa exclaimed. She put white, silver tinted wolf ears and a tail on me, along with a silver mask. "Perfect," she said again.

"I agree," Shade stated.

I blushed. "Thanks. Well, shall we go see the boys?" I asked.

Shade smiled. "Oh, yeah!"

So we headed down the halls and into the main room. As we approached, I could hear the guys. Figures.

"Man, how long are they going to take?" I heard Dark groan.

"Now, now, Dark. Calm down," Link scolded him.

Shade and I walked out into the open. "Are we interrupting something?" Shade asked.

My blush spread when I saw Link and Dark. Both were dressed like Twili lords. Dark was wearing a dark grey petticoat with a black dress shirt underneath. His pants were a sandy color with high black boots. He looked very medieval with that and his grey. I saw a black cat tail and matching ears. Dark was a neko!

As for Link, he was actually dressed in black. He looked like a lord, going into battle with his warrior's tunic. Instead of a normal tunic's plain design, this one had the blue Twili markings on it. His pants were white and his boots were black. For once, Link wasn't wearing his hat, and I kinda missed it. Instead there was a silver mask over his eyes, two black wolf ears on his head, and a black wolf tail at his hips.

I almost drooled. I made sure I didn't.

"Well, aren't you and Linky here two peas in a pod," Dark smirked.

"Hey, cat boy. You look nice too," I said.

"Shut up! I don't even know why I'm a cat when I should be able to turn into wolf too!" Dark complained.

Shade and I looked at each other. A devious smirk covered our faces. We busted out into the classical song, "Cat. I'm a Kitty Cat." Only we changed it to, "Cat. He's a kitty cat. And he'll dance, dance, dance, dance, dance, dance."

Dark and Link looked at us crazily. "It's a funny song from our world."

"Whatever. Let's just go!" Dark said, grabbing Shade's arm and leading her out.

Link and I followed, and soon we were all on the boat heading to the palace, Alisa and Zio saying they'd meet up with us later. Arriving, we got out of the boat and headed to the gates, invitations in hand. We were accepted with no questions asked, and we joined the throng of people dancing in the large room before us.

"Okay, let's split up to look for Midna. I'll go with Willow, and Dark will go with Shade," Link instructed. We all agreed and headed off.

As Link and I searched for Midna, we held each other's hand, so we wouldn't get separated. I liked the feeling of my hand in his. Suddenly, I felt pricks against my hand and I gasped. I jerked my hand away and saw four blood spots.

"Ah, Willow! I'm so sorry!" Link said urgently.

I took his hands in mine and studied them. His nails weren't nails at all anymore. They were claws! "Oh, Link," I said. "What's happening?"

"It must be the wolf. He's coming out, or trying too. Look, I woke up with these this morning," Link said, opening his mouth. Inside were developing fangs.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked sadly, worried for him.

"I didn't want to worry you."

"Well, that's working out great, huh? Okay, we should be fine for a little while at least. It looks like parts to your costume. But we need to find Midna! Fast!" I said, trying to be optimistic.

We raced around the room, keeping an eye out for Midna. Maybe she would know what to do. I hoped that we would fine her soon. Link didn't look like he could hold on for much longer.

I started looking for Shade and Dark as well to see if they found Midna. I had no such luck. I groaned in frustration. "Link, do you see her anywhere?" I asked. I didn't get a response. "Link?" I said, turning around.

Link was bent over, breathing heavily and holding his chest. He groaned in pain, and I saw his fangs and claws lengthen more. Slowing his breathing, Link stood upright and nodded at me, signaling that he was okay. Silver swam throughout his eyes, more than normal.

We walked to a far wall on the other side of the stairs to look out for anyone that came in the room or came down the stairs. "Oh, please, Farore. Let us get through this," I prayed.

Arms suddenly wrapped around me and pulled me into a warm body. I looked over my shoulder and saw Link, his resistance to the wolf completely gone. Link buried his nose in my neck and inhaled deeply. He let out a low rumble that sounded like a purr mixed with a growl.

"Link?" I questioned.

He made the rumbling sound again. We just stood there, me not knowing what to do. I suddenly felt something warm and wet slide up my neck. I gave off small yelp, jumping a little bit at the shiver that went up my spine. "Link! Did you just lick me!?" I demanded.

Link gave off a low chuckle and tightened his hold on me, his hands lowering to wrap more firmly around my waist. He set his chin on my shoulder and sighed. Leaning towards me, his breath tickled my ear as he whispered, "Love, mate."

If it was possible, I blushed more. Not that I wasn't loving Link like this, but I needed to find Midna and fast. Before I became anymore embarrassed then the human body would allow.

* * *

**Finally… done. Took… forever to… write. Only a few chapters left and I'm loving how fun it is to wright Link as a with a wolf mind. So simple, yet complex. By the way, there really were weird themed masquerades like the one in this chapter. They all got to cosplay! Yay!**

**Dark: Weirdo…**

**Grrrr!**

**Link: Before Courage of Awesome kills Dark, please, rate and review.**

**Also, help me decide the name for the sequel. And Google or YouTube the song Cat I'm a Kitty Cat. Super weird, but super funny! See ya!**


	20. Chapter 19

**New chapter! I decided I was going to try to write a chapter before school starts. "Joy," she said sarcastically.**

**Anyway, I do not own Zelda or that Inuyasha reference in the last chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

I could feel my heart pounding frantically in my throat. Light traces of sweat glistened on my forehead. The stress of finding Midna was going to kill me. Right now, I was in a stuffy dress, dressed like a wolf with an ever changing Link wrapped around me. Saying that I was in a difficult situation was an understatement.

From the corner of my eye, I saw a tall woman in a dark dress pass by. That's when it hit me. If this was a masquerade, wouldn't Midna be in disguise too?

I turned around and faced, um, Link and looked into his completely silver eyes. It was official, the wolf inside Link was almost completely out. All there was left was the change. "L-Link?" I stuttered. "I need you to follow me. We're going to talk to a friend, o-okay?"

I was responded to with a grumble of displeasure and then a nod. I smiled at Link and gently grabbed his arm leading him to where I thought I saw Midna. As we weaved through the crowd, Link would growl at anyone who would get too close to us. I started to feel nervous.

Finally catching up to the woman, I walked up behind her and tapped her shoulder. "Excuse me?" I spoke.

The woman turned around. I could see orangey-red eyes behind a black mask. Her hair was pulled up into a bun that twisted and spiraled out in some places. "Link?" she asked, her voice wavering. She went to touch Link, but pulled back when he growled.

"Princess Midna?" I asked.

She was shocked. "Y-Yes? What is it that you need? And how is Link here?"

"I'm Willow. I am a companion of Link's. We need your help. Aside from what we originally came to do, we also need your help with Link. His inner wolf is taking over," I explained.

"I see. All right. Come with me. If there are any other people in your party, bring them as well," Midna said.

We retrieved Dark and Shade before proceeding to the throne room. I watched as Midna took off her mask and sat down on the throne. The rest of us gathered around her. She looked at us with concerned glances. "Now tell me about Link's condition," she said.

We explained how the wolf was taking over to the best of our advantage. Zelda would have been better at explaining it. Midna listened intently to our story, nodding here and there with interest.

Midna frowned after the story was finished. "I don't know how to reverse the process of his transformation, but I can try to restore his mind to its original intellect."

I looked to Link, who was standing protectively behind me, and touched his face lightly. "Link, you remember Midna, right? She's going to help us, so you have to let her, okay?" I told him. He nodded, and I caressed his cheek lightly before turning to Midna. "Okay, he's ready."

I led Link up to Midna's throne as she stood up. She brought her pale hands up to the sides of his head. He flinched but relaxed quickly when I touched his arm. Midna's hands started to glow and deep blue. I watched as Link's eyes opened in shock. He grunted in discomfort and pain. I held his hand tightly, trying to calm him as Midna worked. Completing the process, Midna pulled her hands back, and we all waited in anticipation to see if it worked.

Slowly, Link opened his eyes. They were his beautiful blues again, only they were flecked with a little silver, proof that the wolf was still there. "Ugh," Link groaned. "What happened? I remember looking for Midna with Willow and then walking up to her, but then it's black."

"We'll have to explain it to you later, Link," Dark told him. "For now, we have some business to conduct with Midna."

"Ah, yes. Then let's start," Link agreed, nodding. "We were sent here by the goddesses and the sages to receive your aid. We were instructed to get Zelda as well as yourself. A great evil has settled over the land once again, and as it starts with Hyrule it will spread throughout the world."

"That is quite a predicament. What can I do to help, Link? I owe you for saving my people and myself, I might add. Anything, just name it," Midna smiled lightly in that half smirk sort of way she had.

"We need to get back into our regular clothes, so would you mind waiting for us outside near the gate?" I asked.

"I will be waiting."

Link, Dark, Shade, and myself left the palace with great haste, hurrying to Zio's house. Upon our arrival, we quickly changed into our regular clothes. I felt bad for leaving without telling Zio and his mother, so I left a note and told them to come visit.

We resettled all our weapons and proceeded to the gate that led to Hyrule. When we met up with Midna, she was wearing what she normally wore. We all nodded at each other and left for Hyrule.

* * *

As I stepped out the gate and into the sun, I winced at the brightness. Zelda stood, waiting by the mirror. She smiled at our return, probably more so for Link and Midna.

"Midna, it is good to see you again," Zelda spoke happily.

"As it is to see you," Midna agreed. "Now, what do I need to do."

"Honestly, I don't know. We were only told to assemble this little group of ours," Shade shook her head. "Who knows the next time Willow or I will have a dream?"

I sighed, agreeing with Shade's diagnosis. "Well," I said, looking at the sun's low position in the sky, "why don't we stay here for the night. Dusk should be approaching soon. We can figure out what to do in the morning."

No one objected to my idea and we began setting up camp. I couldn't keep my eyes from wandering to Link's working form. I watched his muscles strain against his tunic before snapping out of my haze. A heated blush formed on my face as I turned away, starting to make a fire. The sticks eventually ignited and became a roaring flame. I hunkered down in my bedroll away from the rest of the group and started to play with my still white hair. It had darkened some and had started to turn back to brown. I frowned. What was it that we had to face?

"Willow?" Link's voice broke through my thoughts. "Are you okay? Why are you over here?"

"I'm just thinking," I replied with a forced smile which he easily saw through.

"Then I'm just gonna sit down and think with you," he said, sitting down in the sand next to me. He pulled me to his side and I rested my head on his shoulder, his head on top of mine. I could feel his still clawed hands run through my hair. It felt nice and soothing. "So what are you thinking about?" Link finally questioned.

"I've been thinking about what's going to happen. What are we gonna have to face? And after, will Shade and I be sent back to our world?" I answered.

"Hey, it's okay," Link said, taking my chin with his fingers. "Everything will work out in the end. We'll beat whatever this thing is, and I'll be by your side through the entire thing. As for going back to your world, I'd find some way to get you back because I don't think I could live without you here."

The light blush on my face grew hotter and more fierce at Link's kind words. With a certain grace and elegance, Link cupped my face and gently brushed his lips against mine in a sweet and endearing kiss. If I wasn't already a tomato, I was then.

Link broke off the kiss and brought me into his embrace. He was warm and firm, like he was that one thing that was certain. His gentle ministrations made me realize how much I needed to be comforted when I broke down into quiet sobs. Tears slipped down my face and landed on Link's shoulder, soaking his tunic.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you," I repeated in a whisper over and over again, in between sobs. "Thank you."

Link just sat there and let me cry, comforting me with kind words. Exhausted, I eventually cried myself to sleep in the arms of my salvation. _Link, what would I do without you?_

* * *

**Done! OMG! It's almost time for the last chapter of this story. I'm so sad that the adventure is ending. But I'm also happy at the same time, knowing that you guy's will get to read this.**

**All this reminds me of a good book series. On one hand, you wanna get done with the series as fast as you can, so you know what happens. On the other hand, you don't want the series to end, so the adventure never ends. It's so contradictory!**

**Anyway, please, rate and review! Also, don't forget I'm accepting suggestions for the sequel's title! **

**ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT!**


	21. Chapter 20: Final Chapter

**(Cries) We are at the end of the story! I'd like to take some time to thank everyone who has stuck with this story to read it through. It means the world to me that people care about it. So thank you for your continuous support in the making of this story.**

**So for the last time on this story, I do not own Zelda.**

**Link: Thank you, readers! ^.^**

**Dark: Enjoy the last chapter of Heroes.**

* * *

_It was dark. Pitch black in fact. For a moment, I thought I was getting a vision from the goddesses, but this blackness was different from the others. It had a dark and ominous feel. It was unnerving._

_Suddenly, the darkness rippled and changed in front of my eyes. A stone floor and pillars lining it appeared before me. Everything else remained black except for the flicker of nonexistent flames. I was set somewhat forcefully on the ground and I proceeded down the seemingly endless corridor._

_Finally, I came up upon a stage with spider webs for curtains, the wood in the base cracked and splintered. The curtains were slowly drawn back and I was met face to face with eyes of red. They weren't like Dark's bloody eyes, but more of a scarlet the burned with an eternal glow. A bellowing laugh shook the corridor, the pillars collapsing. I turned around in rapid circles looking for anything, not noticing the pillar next to me crumbling. It fell._

* * *

I sat upright quickly, gasping for air. I breathed in deeply, trying to steady my racing heart. Once it was back to its normal rhythm, I looked around the campsite at my friends' sleeping faces. Never noticing the arms that wrapped around my torso, I stiffened with a slight gasp.

"Hey, are you alright?" a sleepy Link asked, resting his chin on my shoulder. "Did you have a nightmare?"

I leaned back against Link's warm body as he tightened his hold. "Yeah, I did. It was really unsettling. There was this dark corridor and an evil looking stage. I could see eyes behind the curtains and when something laughed, the pillars fell on top of me," I told him.

"Sounds rough. Are you going to try to go back asleep?" Link questioned me, holding me gently, careful of his claws.

"Well, I was going to try, but I just-," I started but stopped when I saw something odd standing on an outer wall of the Mirror Chamber. I couldn't see what it was. "Link, do you see that?" I asked, pointing in the oddity's direction.

Link narrowed his eyes before growling, the wolf starting to surface yet again. "Ghirahim!" he snarled. He tightened his grip around me, getting ready for anything.

My blood ran cold, remembering my last encounter with the demon lord. I focused my eyes and, sure enough, I saw Ghirahim standing on one of the walls. He wore his mantle and smirk on his feminine face. "Shade. Dark. Get up," I ordered.

They opened their eyes, immediately on the alert. Dark stood, sword drawn. Shade had her bow clutched in her hand while she strapped on her quiver. Zelda and Midna stirred from the commotion. Now everyone noticed the demon lord.

Ghirahim suddenly laughed. "If you would all come with me. **_He _**would like to meet you," he said, loudly. Disappearing, he suddenly appeared before us in a cloud of diamonds. "Come," he ordered us.

We all looked at each other and silently agreed to see where this would take us. Following the disappearing and reappearing demon lord, we all walked to who knows where. I couldn't help but notice that Link's hair was looking darker and shaggier and that his muscles were rippling under his tunic in spasms. The change was approaching.

My companions and I found ourselves in that small stone alcove where Link found one of the Sky Book's missing characters, only there was a swirling, scarlet red vortex in the middle of it. It was a strange sight to behold. I suddenly became nervous, gripping the Master Sword and my shield in my hands till my knuckles turned white.

"Believe it or not," Ghirahim spoke up, "many buildings, much like the Arbiter Grounds, run underneath the desert from a tribe in the past. The Gerudo, or in fact, Ganondorf's people if you prefer. This is the top of the amphitheater. Now if you'll follow me into the glowing, red portal, we'll shall meet my master."

I watched as Ghirahim walked into the red vortex and disappeared into the sands. Hesitantly, we followed him. I only hoped this wasn't the theater from my dream.

* * *

It was the corridor from my dreams. Down to the last detail, it fit my dream exactly. If there was a stage at the end, this could very well end badly.

Ghirahim motioned us to follow him further. As we walked down the long corridor, the feeling of dread grew in the pit of my stomach. It only increased when I saw the familiar sight of the cracked and shambled stage.

Jumping up, Ghirahim stood in the middle of the stage. "Welcome, Heroes, to my master's lair!" he announced, throwing his arms outward like he does, the webby curtains following his example. He gracefully proceeded to stage left.

I thought I would see eyes, but I didn't. I thought I would hear the laughter that would kill me, but I didn't. Instead, I saw a battered throne of red and gold, Gerudo symbols lining the frame. A figure sat, head down, in the throne like a lifeless doll. The figure was a big brute sporting dark skin and fiery red hair. My heart pounded more profoundly. _Please, don't make it who I think it is, _I thought frantically. Sure enough though, the figure picked stood up and I was certain. It was Ganondorf.

"H-How!? He's dead! Isn't he!?" Shade yelled.

I noticed something strange about Ganondorf. Even though he was standing his head remained slack and lifeless. I saw something attached to his arms and legs, almost invisible to the human eye. String. "It's a doll," I stated. "A marionette."

"Very good, Willow," Ghirahim said lightly. "Now listened to the story I'm about to tell you." Ganondoll began to move and Ghirahim started to speak. "There was once a great thief, a demon thief, if you will. A most ruthless brute, he was murdering everyone near and far, stealing from their corpses, and building an army."

Ganondoll started to walk towards Ghirahim as he spoke. "A god of unimaginable power saw great potential in the demon thief… until he was killed by the hero. The god, realizing that the thief wasn't entirely useless, stole his power as his spirit left. Now the god has come for revenge against the world, mainly Hyrule for choosing the three sister goddesses over their brother. The world was covered in darkness, the people killed, and the god lived as the supreme ruler with Demon Lord Ghirahim by his side for the rest of eternity. The end!" Ghirahim finished with a maniacal laugh.

By the end of the story, Ganondoll stood right next to Ghirahim. Suddenly, a booming laughter filled the room and the room started shake and crumble. "Look out!" I yelled, pushing my friends out from under the falling pillar that was meant to kill us.

A new voice spoke. "O Ghirahim, Demon Lord Ghirahim. You are sorely mistaken if you thought you'd witness my revolution." Ganondoll suddenly grabbed Ghirahim by the throat, lifting him in the air. I could see energy of a dark violet radiating down the marionette strings and into the doll. With a squeeze of his hand, Ganondoll killed Ghirahim, turning him into ash, leaving nothing left of him.

We all stood in shock. The doll suddenly came straight at us. As it lunged, Link was able to cut the strings, making the doll crumple to the floor.

Out of nowhere, Link suddenly dropped his Master Sword and fell to his hands and knees, convulsing. I could hear bones snapping and bending as his limbs reshaped themselves. We all watched in horror. Link screamed in pain. There was a bright flash, then nothing. Where Link had been now stood a larger than normal wolf. It's fur a deep black and a white underbelly. Brown fur separated the black and white. A strange marking was on its forehead.

"Link?" I asked. The wolf turned to me, and I saw silver eyes with blue swimming throughout them. "Link," I said, more sure of myself as he came up to me. I kneeled down and hugged him.

"That look really suits you, Hero," the voice from earlier said. As if on cue, the stage came crashing down to the ground. A figure paler than dark floated in the air behind the collapsed stage. His hair was blacker than night and his eyes were a violet, almost a black, that seemed to glow with a scarlet color. He wore robes of purple and back.

"Who are you!? Name yourself!" Zelda demanded.

"It is unwise to order me, mortal princess. If you must know, I am Nozokyo, God of Desire and Fear. I am the missing piece. I am your precious goddesses' dear, older brother!" he bellowed in an otherworldly voice.

"What do you mean?" Zelda asked.

"I wouldn't bless the land, like my sisters did. I put a curse on it, allowing mortals to have fear and most sinful desires. Allow me to explain it to you this way. There would be a spot in the middle of your precious Triforce filled if I had chosen to bless the land like my sisters did."

"You bastard!" Shade yelled.

"Yes, well, we can't all be righteous, you know. And now that my sisters have weakened, I shall take Hyrule, no, the world for my own. In fact, why stop there. I shall take over all worlds!" Nozokyo shouted, laughing as he drew a long sword from seemingly nowhere.

We all readied our weapons. Dark looked at me, nervous. "If what he says is true, then we can't injure him if he is a god!" he yelled.

"You guys can't, but I can," I said, realizing what I had to do.

"How!?" everyone shouted.

I picked up Link's discarded Master Sword in my left hand, my own in my right. "I shall become the Fierce Deity once again."

Lifting the Master Swords in the air, I formed an X with their blades, the center of my Triforce glowing. The process of transformation started yet again. It was still painful as hell, but I knew what to expect, so it seemed to come quicker and less painful. I was once again the Fierce Deity and both Master Swords had turned into the Fierce Deity blades. "Prepare to die, you bastard!" I hissed at Nozokyo. "Shade! Dark!" I yelled.

"Right!" they replied in unison, understanding that I wanted a distraction. They readied their weapons and rushed at Nozokyo from opposite sides. Shade launched multiple arrows at the floating entity, only to have them bounce off after hitting his skin. Dark came at him from behind, jumping high in the air, bringing his sword down and having it ricochet back.

Nozokyo just smiled as he swung his arms, knocking Shade and Dark back. I used their distraction to my advantage and rushed him down the middle, swinging my blades outwards. I saw his eyes widen for a brief moment before he suddenly vanished, reappearing behind me and slashing at me with his sword. I was sent flying into a wall. Sitting up, I wiped the blood from my lips and began to stand.

Link ran up to me, concern etched into his wolf features. I nodded at him, showing him I was fine. He suddenly stood in front of me, his side facing me. He motioned to his back. _Does he want me to get on his back? _I wondered. I pointed to his back and he nodded. When Link had saved Hyrule the first time, he had already been a larger than normal wolf, and now that he had aged and grown taller, he reached almost to my hips, so it wouldn't be a problem if I had to sit on his back.

I thought about it for a moment. I would never land a hit on Nozokyo if I couldn't match his speed, but I wouldn't have to worry about that if Link was doing the running. I stared down at Link. "Are you sure?" I asked. He nodded again. "Okay."

Carefully, I climbed onto Link's back, my legs on either side of him, and drew my swords once again. And we were off. Link dashed rapidly at Nozokyo, his back turned to us as he fought Shade and Dark. Only just realizing we were upon him, Nozokyo had enough time to turn around before I swung my swords at him, wounding his torso. He flew back and hit the crumpled stage, splinters going into his back. Blood soaked his once purple robes, turning them a dark maroon. This kept up for a good five more minutes, only alternating.

"This isn't… working," I stated between huffs.

"You're telling me. How are we supposed to beat a god?" Dark asked.

"Cronos," Shade said. "The Greek gods from myths in our world stated that the Greek gods chopped him into bits and scattered his pieces around the world, others say he was sealed away for eternity."

"That's a great idea!" I agreed. I saw the remains of the marionette strings scattered on the floor. "Shade! Dark! The strings!" I shouted.

They nodded and grabbed the strings, running towards Nozokyo. Link and I distracted him by weaving around him while Dark and Shade lassoed his arms with the strings. The ran to some fallen pillars and tied an impossible knot to keep Nozokyo in place. Link, with me on his back ran at him head on, my swords poised. I thrusted my swords into Nozokyo's shoulders, pinning him to a wall.

I kept a firm grip on the swords to keep the evil god in place as he struggled, Zelda and Midna channeling their power to open a portal. "Hurry, guys!" I grunted.

Suddenly, a beam of light and shadow collided underneath Nozokyo's feet, opening a portal. I pulled my swords, Link jumping away from the portal. Slowly, Nozokyo started to slip into the portal, but he grabbed the side. "I will not go alone!" he snarled, somehow grabbing my ankle and pulling me to him. I stabbed my swords into the ground to keep myself from moving.

"Not on my watch!" a voice yelled, lightning striking him, making him loose his grip on me and falling into the portal.

"I hope you burn and rot in hell!" I hissed at the disappearing Nozokyo who was spouting curses, the portal sealing. Turning to see who shot Nozokyo with lightning, I saw a familiar purple clad sorcerer. "Vaati? Where did you come from?" I asked.

"I get around. I just came to repay my debt. May we never have to meet again this way," he said, leaving.

As I watched him leave, I let the Fierce Deity persona fall, returning me and the swords to normal. I fell back in exhaustion, my hair and the rest of me returning to normal. Link laid down on his side panting heavily. Shade rested her head against a pillar, and Dark just fell backwards, feet flopping down.

I turned my head to the side and saw Link changing again. His fur receded and his limbs lengthen. His tail disappeared and his ears lowered on his head. He was back to normal, a tattered tunic barely clinging to his body. _At least he is clothed unlike some werewolves, _I thought, blushing.

Suddenly, I saw three orbs of light descending from above. In a bright flash, three figures emerged. Three golden goddesses. Din, Nayru, and Farore.

"Thank you, my children," Nayru said to us. "You have done well."

Din looked to us. "You have saved Hyrule from certain doom. We are in your debt."

"With your mission complete, it is time, Willow and Shade to return to your world. It is time to go. Say your goodbyes," Farore said sadly.

Shade looked at Dark and ran into his arms. "No!" she cried, wrapping her arms around him. "I don't want to leave! Don't make me go!" Dark kissed her forehead and continued to hug her. Slowly, Shade began to fade. "NO!" she screamed. Dark went to grab her, but only seized air as she vanished.

Link quickly wrapped his arms around me tightly. "Please, don't go," he whispered in my ear.

"I don't want to go, but I don't think I have a choice."

Like lightning, Link planted his lips on mine. He retreated, resting his head on mine. "I will find you and bring you back. I promise you," he whimpered, tears slipping from his eyes.

Slowly, I started to fade as well. I never noticed that I dropped Link's Master Sword, but kept mine in my firm grasp. As I faded, Link's eyes grew wide. "Link!" I cried.

"Willow. Willow!" he yelled, trying to hold on to me. As what was left of me faded, tears poured from my eyes as I heard Link's voice echoing, "I love you! Willow!"

* * *

My head pounding, I opened my eyes and stared up at a wooden ceiling. Sitting up, I saw the T.V. from my lake house on my favorite channel. The black and white snow channel!

I saw Shade sit up next to me. "Ugh, my head. Did you have a weird dream?" she asked.

When I went to reply, I noticed something clutched in my right hand. The Master Sword. "It wasn't a dream."

"I didn't think so. Because my hair was long and purple before we went to Hyrule. Now my hair's blue! It's blue!" Shade yelled in frustration.

I watched in fascination as I saw the Master Sword light up and shrink to no bigger than a quarter. I smiled and clipped it to the small hoop hanging from my normal shaped, right earlobe. I could see a scar on my right hand that looked like the Triforce. It was still there.

I never went back to Hyrule. But I always visited it in my dreams, loving to see Link's face. Even though, my mission in Hyrule was over, I knew my adventure was far from over. I'd go back. Someday. That day would be the one of many.

* * *

**Oh, my God! It's over! Heroes is over! Everyone is going to hate me now!**

**Demon She-Wolf, the voice of Shade, said that the song A Thousand Words by Hoobastank reminded her of this chapter.**

**If you are wondering where Nozokyo's name comes from, I took two Japanese words and combined them. The original words meant desirable fear.**

**Though Heroes is done, the adventure is far from over. I will be working on a sequel called Life with the Link's. Only, I will be working on another Zelda story before that called Sorrowful Loneliness. I hope you guys will like it.**

**I'd like to thank all of you for reading Heroes. Any person, living or dead, is purely coincidental if they resemble anyone in the story. All credit goes to where credit is due. **

**There is one other thing I'd like to say before I end this. Courage is facing your fears and mastering fears, not absence of fear. Those who do not know fear cannot be truly be courageous and therefor are ignorant.**

**(Stands in between Willow and Shade, grabbing their shoulders while they grab Link and Dark) Everyone: The Legend of Zelda: Heroes is out! Peace!**

**Link: Please, rate and review for the last time on this story!**

**Dark: Wait. What the hell!? It's over!? No!**


End file.
